Bang Him! (Sequel)
by mykareien
Summary: Kelanjutan kisah Yongguk untuk melindungi Himchan dan anaknya dalam menghadapi permasalahan baru./WARNING! DRAMA TRAGEDY!/GS! DLDR!/BangHim. DaeJae. JongLo/Nice to meet youuu...!
1. Pre-sequel 1

.

Alas sepatu fantofel berdetak menggemakan bunyi di dalam sepinya kamar luas president suit hotel seiring dengan sepasang kaki panjang berjalan mendekati jendela yang masih ditutupi tirai tebal. Srak! Dalam satu gerakan lengannya dapat mengoyak gorden anti cahaya tersebut membuat ruangan yang sebelumnya gelap menjadi terang oleh cahaya oranye senja.

 _Long time no see, Las Vegas..._

Kedua mata monolid menyipit menatap bentangan kilau sinar warna-warni ciri khas kota metropolitan yang menyebar bagai permadani di bawah lantai gedung skycraper tempatnya berada.

 _Membuat nostalgia saja..._ perlahan pandangannya menerawang.

 ** _"_** ** _Let see if both of you can comeback alive to me, my Dearest Sons. (Mari kita lihat apakah kalian berdua akan bisa pulang hidup-hidup, Anak-anakku Tersayang.)"_**

Sebelah tangan berkemeja hitam itu terangkat, menyentuhkan ujung jari manis yang dipasangi sebuah cincin putih polos pada permukaan kaca jendela.

 _Kau adalah saksi bisu dosa-dosa yang sudah kami lakukan. Meski begitu aku ingin tetap membela diri, kami tidak melakukannya atas keinginan kami sendiri. Itu semua semata-mata hanya untuk bertahan hidup._

Ia mendongakkan kepala, memandang langit yang mulai menggelap di bentangan cakrawala.

 _Di tanahmu untuk pertama kalinya kami mengenal darah manusia dan kali ini di tempatmu juga aku pastikan untuk terakhir kalinya kami akan melakukan itu. Akan aku akhiri semuanya di sini..._

Tok, tok. Dua kali ketukan di pintu membuat pria yang berdiri memandang langit terjengat dan menoleh kaget.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Delivery boys, Sir! Kami dari bandara mengantar barang-barang anda!"

Kilat muncul di kedua mata monolid, memberi kesan pemahaman yang tidak dimengerti orang lain.

"Sebentar!" ujarnya lalu kembali menutup jendela dan bergerak membukakan pintu.

"Kami datang membawa barang-barang anda." Seorang pemuda berseragam karyawan yang memakai topi dengan logo bandara McCarran nampak memegang dua buah tas hitam besar. Di belakangnya masih ada satu orang lagi yang menarik sebuah koper.

"Letakkan di dalam." Pria berkemeja memiringkan badan, memberi jalan pada dua delivery boy yang menjawab dengan tundukan kepala. Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, mereka segera membawa barang bawaannya untuk diletakkan di karpet sebelah sofa.

"Nama?" pria yang masih berdiri di pintu bertanya.

"Nickname V. Code 0005. Level B++." Pemuda yang membawa tas menjawab.

"Rapmonster. 1211. A." Satu orang lagi yang membawa koper menyahut.

Pria yang berdiri di pintu berdecak. "Suga tidak bersama kalian?"

"Dia tidak dimasukkan dalam misi ini." V menjawab.

"Padahal levelnya A++ sangat cocok untuk misi seberat Hurricane." Desisan kecewa keluar dari bibir lelaki yang belum beranjak.

"Yahh, yang membuat keputusan tentang siapa tim pendukung misi bukan aku. Aku tidak bisa protes. Kalau begitu biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri meski aku yakin kalian sudah tahu. Nickname-ku Buster, code 8115. Yang di kamar sebelah ada Bangster, 8119. Untuk beberapa waktu ke depan kami minta bantuannya, V dan Rapmonster." Lelaki berwajah oriental itu tersenyum, sama sekali tak mengindikasikan jika dia adalah seorang pimpinan mafia berbahaya.

"Yes, Sir!" kedua pemuda yang menyamar menjadi delivery boy langsung menjawab dengan sikap tegap.

.

Sementara di kamar yang tepat bersebelahan, seorang pria nampak duduk terpekur di tepi ranjang dalam gelap ruangan tanpa ada niatnya untuk menyalakan lampu maupun membuka jendela. Sebuah kotak cincin mungil ada di genggaman kedua tangannya yang dengan sendu ia elus menggunakan ujung jari.

 _I miss you..._ kedua mata monolid itu menatap keruh, membayangkan sebuah senyuman cantik dan sebentuk wajah kecil bayi yang tengah tertidur di jarak ribuan mil dari tempatnya berada.

Cklek, kunci otomatis kenop pintu terdengar dibuka dari luar dengan mudah, membuat lelaki yang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan cepat memasukkan kotak beludru kembali ke dalam saku jasnya.

Tak, tak, tak, suara hentakan high heels memantul di keempat dinding kamar hotel, dengan sangat jelas mendekati kasur tempat pria berbaju hitam bergeming.

Wangi parfum mawar tercium menyapa indera bau diikuti sebuah tangan putih yang terulur menyentuh sebelah pundak dan kedua kaki merenggang membuat mini dress yang dikenakan tersingkap naik memperlihatkan kulit paha mulus menggoda. Tanpa malu seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan tubuh ramping mendudukkan pinggulnya di pangkuan pria yang cuma menatap dengan mata datar.

"I miss you, Bangster~" kalimat manja keluar dari celah bibir yang diwarna merah.

Perlahan lelaki di bawahnya ikut menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Miss you too, Baby..."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bang Her!'s Pre-Sequel**

 **"** **BANG HIM! "**

 **After knowing everything 'bout HER, don't you wanna know 'bout HIM too?**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa kita... akan terus hidup seperti ini?"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan pernah melibatkan Himchan... meski kau mau mati jangan pernah SEKALI PUN MENYEBUT NAMANYA!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jika ada yang bertanya padamu, katakan kau tidak mengenal Bangster ataupun Buster."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Siapa itu Bangster dan Buster?"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah, aku mungkin bisa memulainya dengan mengirim foto indah bangkai mayat istri dan anaknya."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _DIMANA HIMCHAN DAN HOHYEON!?"_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu sejak Yongguk pergi ke Amerika. Himchan yang sudah pindah ke rumah Jieun benar-benar menikmati hari-hari barunya menjadi seorang ibu muda dari bayi laki-laki yang diberi nama Hohyeon. Hochan—begitu Jieun memanggil keponakannya—memperlihatkan pertumbuhan pesat sejak hari pertama ia dilahirkan. Bayi tersebut begitu sehat, berat badannya mudah naik karena dia banyak makan, banyak tidur, dan yang paling penting dia selalu bahagia. Baru sepuluh hari usianya Hohyeon sudah mulai bisa tersenyum dan berkedip merespon ucapan ibunya. Dia juga jarang rewel, kalaupun menangis ia akan langsung diam ketika ada orang yang memeluknya. Bayi itu sangat tenang dan mudah ditidurkan, mengingatkan Jieun pada sikap Yongguk yang juga selalu kalem di berbagai situasi.

"Kita sudah sampai, bangunlah." Jieun mengetuk kaca jendela mobil dari luar membuat Himchan terhenyak dari tidurnya. Wanita tersebut menguap lalu menggeliat membuat bayi yang tidur di boks di sebelahnya ikut terbangun dan menggeliat juga hingga muka mungilnya memerah. Himchan membuka pintu mobil, mengusap kedua mata mengantuk.

"Kau membawaku kemana? Perasaan kita pergi jauh sekali," tanya Himchan.

Jieun mengedikkan bahu. "Yongguk cuma berpesan aku harus membawamu ke tempat ini." Wanita itu melongok ke bekas tempat duduk Himchan, melihat ke dalam boks bayi dan bibirnya langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Hochan, annyeong~ kau ikut bangun juga? Utututu~ imutnya keponakan Tante~" sapanya pada bayi kecil yang hanya mengedipkan mata pelan—masih mengantuk—mulut mungilnya kembali menguap, ia menggeliat sebentar sebelum kemudian memejamkan mata, dan melanjutkan tidur tanpa menangis sama sekali.

"Tempat apa ini?" Himchan mengeluarkan ponsel, hendak memeriksa GPS posisinya sekarang. "Aku yakin ini pasti sudah sangat jauh dari Seoul."

"Tentu saja," jawab Jieun, dengan hati-hati mengambil Hohyeon yang mulai tertidur dari dalam boks beserta selimut yang membungkusnya, menggendong bayi tersebut sambil tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi betapa imutnya dia.

"Aku tidak menyetir selama 5 jam hanya untuk berputar-putar mengelilingi Seoul," imbuh Jieun.

"Selama itu?" Himchan terkejut. Dia nyaris selalu tidur di perjalanan hingga tidak sadar sudah berapa banyak waktu yang terbuang. "Berarti tempat ini memang paling, sangat, terlalu, pelosok sekali. Aku yakin orang-orangnya pasti juga _ndeso_."

"Apa kau pernah ke sini?" tanya Jieun yang langsung dijawab cepat oleh temannya.

"Tidak."

"Yongguk menyuruhku mengantarmu ke sini jadi pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan dirimu."

"Tapi aku bahkan tidak pernah datang ke sini." Wanita tersebut mengedarkan pandangan, mencoba mengenali rumah-rumah sederhana, kebun yang masih dibiarkan liar, aliran sungai jernih, dan beberapa ayam peliharaan yang mematuki tanah mencari makanan, namun tetap saja ia sama sekali tak ingat ia pernah melihat tempat itu sebelumnya.

"Mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk kalau berjalan-jalan sebentar," ujar Jieun dibalas anggukan oleh Himchan.

"Tunggu, bisakah kau memegang Hochan? Aku mau ganti sepatu dulu." Jieun menyerahkan bayi di gendongannya pada pelukan sang ibu sementara ia membuka bagasi mobil untuk menukar high heels di kakinya dengan sepasang sepatu kets.

Himchan menghela napas panjang. "Lagian siapa suruh kau memakai high heels kalau tahu kita akan ke daerah pedalaman?"

"Mana aku tahu kalau akan separah ini." Jieun mencibir memandang temannya yang sejak melahirkan masih setia memakai sepatu flat. Himchan mulai melangkah di jalanan setapak memasuki area desa sedangkan di belakangnya menguntit Jieun yang tidak dapat berhenti mengomel.

"Bagaimana bisa di jaman modern begini masih ada jalanan berlumpur?" dokter wanita tersebut berjalan jinjit menghindari setiap genangan kecil air bekas hujan gerimis tadi malam sambil sesekali ia memekik, "KYAA! HIMCHAN, ADA KODOK!"

.

"Meski susah sinyal, setidaknya udara di sini segar." Himchan mematikan ponsel, menyerah mencari GPS sebab dari tadi operator selularnya cuma menunjukkan tanda silang tanpa ada perubahan apapun.

"Cuma udaranya yang segar. Lainnya tidak." Jieun mendengus, memandang kesal pada sepatu kets putih kesayangan yang sudah berubah warna terkena bercak lumpur di sana sini. Sekarang mereka sedang berhenti di tepi sungai, beristirahat sejenak seraya menikmati keindahan alam yang masih alami dan kontras berbeda dengan ibu kota Seoul.

"Tempat ini _healing_ sekali." Himchan merenggangkan badan, menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Tidak panas dan tidak dingin. Sejuk sekali."

Jieun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, tangannya mengambil ponsel untuk memfoto capung yang sedang hinggap di ujung selimut Hohyeon di pangkuannya.

Himchan mengedarkan pandangan, melangkahkan kaki untuk melihat-lihat lebih jauh namun lantas gerakannya berhenti. Kepala wanita tersebut meneleng, kedua matanya menyipit tapi sejenak kemudian membelalak lebar.

"Tidak mungkin..." ia mendesis tak percaya dan mulai berlari ke arah jembatan yang dibangun melintasi lebar sungai.

"Himchan-ah, kau mau kemana!?" teriak Jieun kaget. Dengan buru-buru dia berusaha berdiri sementara tangannya kerepotan karena masih menggendong Hohyeon.

 _Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin..._ Himchan mempercepat larinya.

"EOMMA!" ia berteriak, menghentikan gerakan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang melintas di atas jembatan. Wanita tersebut menoleh ke belakang dan sontak kedua mata tuanya membeliak melihat sosok gadis yang sedang berdiri terengah-engah di ujung jembatan sembari menatapnya.

"Eomma..." panggil Himchan terbata dengan napas tak beraturan. Air mata meleleh di pipinya. "Eommaaa...!" ia kembali berlari, menubruk tubuh wanita paruh baya yang dengan tangan gemetar balik memeluknya.

"Eomma pergi kemana saja? Channie rindu Eommaaa..." Himchan meraung di bahu ibunya—ibu tirinya yang menghilang sejak dia terkena kasus hukum akibat dijebak oleh Park Kyungwook.

"Channie... Channie..." bisik ibu Himchan di telinga putrinya dengan suara bergetar. "Maafkan Eomma karena tidak bisa berguna untukmu, Nak..."

Himchan menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. "Eomma tidak bersalah. Channie... Channie cuma butuh Eomma untuk tidak pergi..."

Perlahan dekapan di badan Himchan mengerat. "Anakku... maafkan Eomma..."

Tak jauh dari tempat ibu dan anak yang sedang melepas rindu setelah sebelumnya dipisahkan oleh tragedi keegoisan manusia berujung tindakan hukum, Jieun menghentikan langkah kakinya dengan bibir menyunggingkan senyuman.

 _Kau benar-benar sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk Himchan, Yongguk-ah,_ bisiknya dalam hati.

.

Melihat keadaan Himchan baik-baik saja—bahkan ia sudah memiliki anak dan akan segera menikah—membuat ibunya tak lagi menutup-nutupi fakta tentang keputusannya pergi meninggalkan gadis itu dahulu. Himchan sendiri terkejut dan sama sekali tidak mengira jika Park Kyungwook akan bertindak begitu jauh sampai tega memaksa ibunya untuk membuat pengakuan palsu yang memberatkan Himchan di pengadilan dan mengancam wanita itu jika membocorkan perjanjian ini pada pihak ketiga maka Kyungwook tak akan segan menyakiti putrinya.

"Eomma tidak mau kau terluka. Eomma pikir dengan pergi jauh darimu kau akan baik-baik saja. Eomma benar-benar sangat tidak berguna, Chan-ah. Maafkan Eomma..." tangis wanita paruh baya tersebut ketika tahu jika keputusannya untuk pergi ternyata malah semakin membuat anak perempuannya terpuruk.

"Apa anda pernah menerima tamu seorang pria berkulit gelap dengan suara berat yang berasal dari Seoul?" tanya Jieun.

Ibu Himchan menggeleng. "Tapi pernah ada seorang detektif dari Seoul yang datang ke sini untuk bertanya soal kasus Channie. Awalnya aku pikir dia hanya mencoba menjebakku, bertemu Park Kyungwook sudah membuatku tidak bisa lagi percaya pada orang lain. Namun detektif itu bilang dia ingin membantu Channie dan kesaksianku dapat membuat jalan penyelidikannya terbuka, jadi aku menceritakan semua yang aku tahu padanya."

"Detektif... Moon Jongup?" Jieun memandang Himchan yang juga mengerti dengan maksud tatapannya.

 _Jadi selama ini, Jongup melakukan penyelidikan bersama Yongguk?_

"Chan-ah, Eomma sama sekali tidak berpihak pada Kyungwook. Meski dia bilang akan memberiku rumah dan uang setelah membantunya, aku lebih memilih pergi supaya dia tidak bisa lagi menggunakan Eomma untuk mengancammu."

Himchan mengangguk. "Aku tahu, Eomma." Kembali dipeluknya wanita paruh baya tersebut dengan erat.

"Kyungwook benar-benar menghalalkan segala cara untuk menjatuhkanmu, Himchan-ah. Meski dia jahat, tapi aku mengakui dia orang yang cerdas," desis Jieun.

Himchan terdiam.

"Tapi tololnya, orang itu tidak bisa menggunakan otaknya untuk hal yang lebih berguna." Sang dokter melanjutkan dengan nada geram.

"Sudahlah," desis Himchan. "Dia sudah masuk penjara dan mendapat balasan yang setimpal. Jangan lagi membahasnya."

"Maaf," ujar Jieun, menatap temannya yang sayu.

-o-

Bertemu kembali dengan ibunya membuat Himchan teringat dia juga harus menemui seseorang yang—sebaliknya—selama ini tidak pernah pergi ataupun menghilang dan masih selalu ada ketika ia butuh bantuan. Lalu di sinilah Himchan berada, menunggunya di parkiran sebuah klub malam dengan Hohyeon yang tertidur di gendongan.

"Hoi! Aku ini sedang bekerja, jangan samakan aku dengan pelacur yang bisa kau panggil seenak jidat—" datang-datang Hyoseong sudah mengomel namun kalimatnya seketika terhenti saat melihat Himchan tidak berdiri sendirian melainkan dengan memeluk sebuah buntelan selimut di tangan dan bentuk tubuhnya yang sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Kau—" wanita itu tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Tante Hyoseong~" sapa Himchan riang.

Mata Hyoseong membulat. "DIA KEPONAKANKU!?" segera perempuan tersebut berlari menghambur dari pintu belakang tempatnya keluar bangunan klub malam. Tak sabar ia menyibak selimut di pelukan Himchan dan langsung tertegun melihat seraut wajah kecil tengah tertidur tenang dengan mata, hidung, mulut, dan semua anggota badan yang serba mungil.

"Kyeoptaa..." isi dada Hyoseong terasa meleleh. "Laki-laki? Perempuan? Siapa namanya?"

"Hohyeon. Ayahnya yang memberi nama itu," jawab Himchan dengan hati-hati membantu memindahkan bayinya ke gendongan Hyoseong.

"Nama yang bagus," puji Hyoseong. "Hohyeon-ah, ini Tantemu. Jeon-Hyo-Seong! Kau harus mengingatnya ya," ujar wanita itu membuat Himchan terkikik geli.

"Chan-ah, fotokan aku dengan anakmu!" pinta Hyoseong kemudian. "Yang banyak ya! Pokoknya aku harus punya banyak fotonya!"

"Iya iya," jawab Himchan terkekeh.

-o-

Himchan tiba di rumah ketika Jieun sedang berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Kebetulan! Darimana saja kau?" tanya wanita yang sedang libur kerja di rumah sakit.

"Mengunjungi temanku. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Himchan sembari mendekati Jieun setelah meletakkan Hohyeon yang tidur ke atas sofa.

"Mengirim email ke Yongnam," jawab Jieun sederhana.

"Memangnya bisa? Kau bilang mereka tidak akan bisa dihubungi selama dalam misi," tanya Himchan heran, ditariknya sebuah kursi mendekat agar dia bisa duduk di sebelah Jieun.

"Memang tidak mungkin untuk berhubungan dua arah karena bisa langsung kena sadap, tapi kalau cuma satu arah seperti mengirim email itu tidak masalah. Lagipula Yongnam sudah mengatur komputer ini untuk bisa mengubah ID server-nya secara otomatis setiap 10 detik ketika digunakan jadi pihak ketiga pun akan sulit melacak posisi pasti penggunanya," jelas Jieun. "Kau mau dibawakan apa dari Las Vegas?" imbuhnya kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Karena mereka sedang di luar negeri jadi sekalian saja minta oleh-oleh. Dulu waktu Yongnam ke Hong Kong aku iseng minta dibawakan perhiasan dan dia benar-benar memberiku batangan emas murni karena memang Hong Kong gudangnya emas. Kalau di Las Vegas, setauku barang branded di sana murah-murah. Kau mau apa? Perhiasan, tas, sepatu, baju? Aku yakin Yongguk bisa membelikanmu semua itu."

Himchan belum sempat menjawab namun Jieun sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Apa sekalian saja kau mencari cincin pernikahan di sana? Las Vegas adalah tempat paling favorit di Amerika untuk melangsungkan pernikahan."

"Apa cincin ini saja tidak cukup?" Himchan menyentuh jari manisnya.

"Itu 'kan cincin pertunangan. Beda dengan pernikahan," cibir Jieun yang kalau dicermati memang memakai dua cincin di satu jari manis tangannya. Sebuah cincin berlian bulat tunggal dan cincin dengan berlian lebih kecil berjejer rapi membentuk sebuah lingkaran mewah.

"Tapi ini sudah cukup..." desis Himchan. "Kalau disuruh memilih mungkin cincin kembar yang bisa aku pakai dan cocok dipakai Yongguk." Mata bundarnya menerawang.

"Cincin yang cocok untuk laki-laki ya cuma polos, seperti milik Yongnam," sahut Jieun. "Yoss, aku akan bilang pada Yongguk untuk mencari cincin termahal di Las Vegas," lanjutnya sambil jari-jemarinya mengetik di keyboard.

"Ah, sekalian aku ingin membuat mereka menangis di sana," celetuk sang dokter.

"Menangis? Caranya?" Himchan heran.

Jieun menyeringai kejam, "Begini caranya!"

.

 ** _Tiga hari kemudian di Las Vegas._**

"K-Ketua, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya V dengan wajah khawatir ketika melihat kedua pimpinannya muncul di tempat rapat dalam keadaan pucat dan mata memerah.

Yongnam menutupi sebelah muka dengan tangan, "Tidak apa-apa..." suaranya terdengar parau. Sementara Yongguk malah berbalik keluar ruangan dan berjalan cepat entah kemana.

"A-apa anda sakit? Apa kita tunda saja rapatnya?" V makin panik.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." Yongnam menghirup kuat ingus yang hendak meler dari lubang hidungnya, teringat kembali pada email Jieun yang baru sempat ia buka bersama Yongguk yang ternyata **dengan sangat jahat** tak hanya mengirim daftar panjang oleh-oleh—belanjaan—yang harus ia cari di Las Vegas namun juga meng-attach beberapa foto Hohyeon yang sedang tidur dan tersenyum bahkan masih ada video pendek bayi itu menguap lucu dengan tangan mungilnya menggosok-gosok mata yang mengantuk.

 **KEJAM!**

Jieun begitu kejam hingga tega menyiksa dua orang berhati lemah yang sedang mati-matian fokus pada pekerjaan.

 _Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hohyeon! (TT_TT)_

 **-TBC-**

* * *

HAI HELLOOO!  
BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN MYKA DI VIBE YANG SAMA TAPI BEDA JUDUL (drama-tragedy cuuy, naik satu tingkat XD )  
JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVO YAAA~ (cerita ini di double update ke **wattpad** )  
OKE, BERSAMBUNG KE PRE-SEQUEL KEDUA :*** #langsungkabur


	2. Pre-sequel 2

**Bang Him!  
Pre-sequel 2**

 _Las Vegas. Dua hari sebelum operasi Hurricane._

"Hyung, kalau kau bertemu orang ini, jangan tembak dia," ujar V sambil memperlihatkan layar ponsel tepat di depan hidung Rapmonster yang sedang membersihkan pistol. Mata sipit Rapmonster semakin mengecil melihat gambar yang disodorkan rekannya, foto seorang gadis berbalut mini dress dengan wajah oriental yang sepertinya diambil secara diam-diam oleh pemilik ponsel. Pemuda itu beralih memandang V dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau stalker?" tanyanya singkat namun menohok tepat di jantung V serupa dengan tuduhan.

"Soalnya dia selalu menolakku dan bersikap galak, aku tidak punya pilihan selain memfotonya diam-diam!" muka lelaki yang lebih muda memerah. "Dia bahkan tidak sudi memberitahuku nama aslinya—"

"Tentu saja. Identitas wanita penghibur itu sama rahasianya dengan seorang mafia," potong Rapmonster.

" _What's up? What are you guys talkin' 'bout?_ (Apa kabar? Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?)" celetuk Yongnam yang baru saja memasuki ruangan, Yongguk mengikuti di belakangnya. Dengan kecepatan cahaya tangan pria itu menyambar ponsel yang dipegang V.

" _WOW! Beautifully cute!_ (WOW! Imut sekali!)" puji Yongnam seketika hingga kedua mata sipitnya melebar beberapa milimeter.

"Jangan lihat!" V berseru, mukanya makin merah dengan tangan berusaha mengambil ponsel yang naas lebih dulu berpindah pada Yongguk yang memandang tanpa minat.

"Gebetanmu ya~?" goda Yongnam.

"B-bukan!" V mencoba mengelak.

"Bukan gebetan namanya kalau baru mendekat sudah ditolak mentah-mentah," sahut Rapmonster kalem.

"DIAM!" V berseru.

"Oho~ jadi kau ditolak mentah-mentah?" Yongnam merangkulkan lengan di pundak anak buahnya yang cuma bisa membuang muka kesal. Meski sudah kepala dua, namun sikap V cenderung masih kekanakan dan suka cemberut seperti bocah kecil, membuatnya sering jadi bahan bully orang lain mengingat di dalam tim memang dialah anggota yang paling muda.

"Ternyata makin lama dunia semakin kejam. Bahkan wajah tampan, suara bass, dan badan oke sepertimu masih bisa ditolak oleh wanita." Nada suara Yongnam benar-benar memancing orang untuk melayangkan tinju. "Ah, atau mungkin bukan itu yang jadi bahan pertimbangannya—"

"Lalu apa?" V menoleh dengan wajah penasaran yang terlampau polos.

"Mungkin dia sadar kalau kau bukanlah pria sejati. Kau tahu, sesuatu seperti... eum, kepuasan di ranjang?"

 _Obrolan ini tidak akan ada habisnya,_ batin Yongguk melengos melihat Yongnam yang begitu niat menjahili anak buahnya. Well, saudara kembarnya itu memang paling hobi mengerjai orang lain.

Ting. Muka V memerah season dua. "AKU PERCAYA DIRI KALAU SOAL ITU!" pekiknya tak terima.

"Ohoo~ benarkah?" Yongnam memicingkan mata. "Kalau begitu coba aku periksa~" tanpa permisi pria tersebut mendaratkan telapak tangannya tepat di selangkangan V kemudian melakukan gerakan meremas membuat lelaki yang lebih muda memekik keras.

"GYAAAAA! _NOOOOO!"_

Sementara di dekat dua orang yang sedang heboh sendiri ada Rapmonster yang cengo melihat mereka bergantian, pemuda tersebut lantas mengalihkan pandangan pada Yongguk yang cuma menghela napas seolah sudah biasa menanggung malu atas kelakuan absurd saudaranya.

"Makanya kita tidak pernah dapat partner, ini semua salahmu Buster..."

"Anu—" Rapmonster memberanikan diri bicara. "Banyak yang menolak masuk tim kalian karena ada rumor mengatakan tim ini sangat berbahaya—"

"Pelecehan seksualnya memang berbahaya," sambung Yongguk tanpa diminta.

 _Jadi benar karena itu..._ Rapmonster cengo dua kali.

"Suga pasti juga kapok ada di sini karena hal itu."

"Apa dia juga diperlakukan begini?" Rapmonster menunjuk V yang meronta di dekapan Yongnam yang masih tidak berhenti mengusap-usap area pribadinya.

"Lebih. Dia dianuin lebih parah dari itu," jawab Yongguk datar.

 _Di... dianuin... lebih parah..._ wajah Rapmonster memucat.

"Aku sarankan kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Buster. Jangan memperlihatkan ekspresi lucu seperti bengong, merajuk, kesal, ataupun kecewa. Dia akan langsung memakanmu."

Muka lelaki yang lebih muda makin pias.

 _Ternyata, tim ini memang sangat berbahaya..._

" _Squishy~ squishy~ squishy~"_ Yongnam masih asyik melakukan tindakan asusilanya hingga tidak mendengar panggilan Yongguk.

"Buster. Oi Buster!"

" _Hah? Did you call me?_ (Apa kau memanggilku?)" akhirnya Yongnam menjawab.

"Bukannya gadis ini terlihat seperti orang Korea?" Yongguk mengembalikan ponsel V yang diterima oleh tangan Yongnam sebab pemilik aslinya sudah lemas gemetaran akibat rangsangan yang tak diinginkan.

"Lalu?" cuma itu tanggapan Yongnam. "Bukankah sudah umum para gadis Asia dijual dan diselundupkan ke luar negeri? Kecantikan mereka dihargai fantastis apalagi yang masih di bawah umur."

"V," panggil Yongguk membuat mata si pemilik nama mengarah padanya.

"Kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya, lebih baik kau memikirkan apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuknya daripada cuma berpikir bagaimana cara memilikinya. Insting lelaki sejati bukan untuk memiliki wanita, tapi melindunginya."

"Hoo~ _quote of the day~"_ desis Yongnam. Di sisi lain, sepasang mata monolids V dan Rapmonster bercahaya mendengar kalimat Yongguk barusan.

" _Yes, Sir_!" V menjawab mantap. " _I'll follow you forever, Sir!_ (Saya akan mengikuti anda selamanya, Pak!)"

 _"_ _No~ Follow me too~_ (Jangan~ ikuti aku juga~)" Yongnam menyela, mengembalikan tangan cabulnya ke celana V yang disusul teriakan heboh pemuda tersebut.

" _STOOOOOP_!"

-o-

 _Las Vegas. Hari H operasi Hurricane._

Sepasang mata bulat berbalut kornea gelap mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru casino dengan tatapan tanpa minat. Tangan kurusnya menyangga dagu jenuh dan dari celah bibir yang dipoles merah muda keluar sebuah helaan panjang napas putus asa.

"Yo, Joy~ kau terlihat bosan seperti biasa." Seorang pria mendekati gadis yang tengah menyangga dagu, yang duduk sendiri menghadap meja bartender sambil menyilangkan kaki membuat ujung mini dress-nya tersingkap makin tinggi seperti sengaja mengundang para mata nakal untuk mencuri intip jikalau ada celah yang dapat mereka temukan.

" _Fuck off, Old Man._ (Pergilah, Pak Tua.) Aku tidak suka bau cerutumu." Joy—nama gadis berbaju mini dress dengan lipstik merah muda itu—membuang muka jengah.

"Tch!" pria yang baru saja ditolak mentah-mentah langsung berdecak keras. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih paras Asia gadis yang tetap bergeming memberinya tatap mata datar tanpa menyiratkan sedikit pun rasa takut walau pegangan jari pada mukanya perlahan terasa makin kuat seperti ingin mematahkan rahangnya.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau yang tercantik di tempat ini lalu kau bisa bersikap seenaknya. Perlu kau ingat, kau itu pelacur. Mau secantik dan sekaya apapun dirimu, kau tetaplah PE-LA-CUR!"

Mata bulat Joy memicing, bibir pink miliknya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian ringan. "Lalu?" dia mendesis, melayangkan jemari lentik bercat kuku untuk melepaskan cengkeraman kuat tangan penuh cincin emas berbatu akik dari rahangnya

"Jika aku pelacur, maka kau adalah om mesum super kaya yang baru saja ditolak oleh seorang wanita murahan di casino. Menyedihkan." Joy melanjutkan kalimatnya dan persis seperti yang ia duga, pria di hadapannya langsung naik pitam.

 _"BITCH!"_ lelaki itu menaikkan tangannya ke udara, mengarahkannya pada wajah wanita yang masih tidak gentar meski ia tahu satu pukulan ini bisa saja menghancurkan separuh tulang tengkoraknya mengingat betapa banyak batu akik yang dipakai oleh pria tersebut.

DOR!

Tangan yang melayang di udara mendadak terhenti, otot-ototnya melemas pada detik berikutnya disusul badan tambun berperut buncit yang kemudian ambruk tak bergerak di lantai. Cairan merah nampak bocor dan menggenang di sekitar lubang yang terbentuk di dadanya.

"KYAAAAA!" jeritan langsung menggema bersahutan di dalam casino, terlebih di sekitar Joy yang masih pucat terpaku pada kursinya. Dia sama sekali tidak bergerak, sama sekali tidak dapat memproses apa yang barusan terjadi.

"PENEMBAKAN!" para tamu, bartender, wanita penghibur, pelayan, dan seisi casino dilanda rasa terkejut namun Joy hanya terpekur, memandang tubuh pria yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di dekat kakinya.

"GADIS ITU—" seorang wanita menunjuk Joy dengan ekspresi wajah penuh teror. "GADIS ITU SUDAH MENEMBAK PELANGGANNYA SENDIRI!"

Dengan cepat Joy menoleh. "BUKAN! BUKAN AKU YANG MENEMBAKNYA! AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA!" dia menjerit menyangkal.

"Aku cuma duduk dan tau-tau dia sudah mati!" sambungnya.

"Kau Joy 'kan? Gadis penghibur nomor satu di casino ini," celetuk seorang pemuda berkulit hitam. "Aku dengar kau banyak membuat pelangganmu sakit hati dengan cara bicaramu yang tajam. Tapi karena itu juga kau jadi selalu diperkosa oleh mereka. Apa ini caramu untuk balas dendam?"

"SUDAH AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA!" Joy turun dari kursi, memandang satu per satu mata yang mengelilinginya sambil memberi tatapan sinis menguarkan bisikan 'Pembunuh!'

"AKU TIDAK MENEMBAKNYA—"

" _Well well well, you can explain it later in the post office then._ (Oke oke, kau bisa menjelaskannya nanti di kantor polisi.)" Suara berat muncul dari belakang Joy disusul sepasang tangan yang memegang lengannya. Gadis itu menoleh cepat, hendak menyangkal kembali namun sebuah bisikan yang kemudian terdengar dari sela helaian rambut membuat gerakannya terhenti.

" _Quiet and do what I say._ (Diam dan ikuti saja kata-kataku.)"

Mata bulat Joy terdiam, menatap wajah pemuda berbaju pelayan yang sudah memegang kuat kedua tangannya di belakang punggung.

"Aku akan mengamankan gadis ini dan memanggil polisi. Untuk para pengunjung dan semua staff sebaiknya jangan meninggalkan TKP karena semua kesaksian kalian sangat dibutuhkan," pinta si pelayan.

"Kau bahkan ikut-ikutan meragukanku, V?" ketus Joy.

"Aku tidak bilang aku meragukanmu. Lagipula, dengan wajah polosmu itu mana mungkin aku tidak percaya padamu," jawab pelayan yang sebenarnya adalah V yang sedang melakukan pekerjaan paruh waktu.

"Lalu kenapa kau—" kalimat Joy tidak selesai sebab ia lebih dulu meringis menahan sakit pada tangan akibat V memegangnya terlalu kencang.

" _Just quiet and do what I say_ (Aku bilang diamlah dan ikuti saja kata-kataku)," ujar pemuda berkulit tan dengan bibir menyunggingkan senyum, membuat Joy membuang muka kesal meski pada akhirnya dia tidak lagi memberontak dan pasrah digiring menuju pintu keluar casino.

"Hey Joy," desis V seiring dengan mereka yang semakin menjauhi pusat keramaian casino.

" _Don't talk to me_ (Jangan bicara padaku)," ketus Joy kesal.

"Kau kenal siapa pria yang baru saja mati ditembak itu?"

"Entah. Yang aku tahu dia cuma bandar narkoba dan pemasok pelacur anak di sekitar sini."

"Wah wah, pengetahuanmu lumayan juga ya." V mendesis.

"Semua orang di sini juga pasti tahu hal itu, memangnya kenapa ka—" Joy menoleh dan sekejab pertanyaannya tidak berlanjut saat melihat V tengah membenarkan gagang mikrofon yang sudah menempel di pipinya dan tersambung pada earphone yang tersangkut di telinga tertutupi oleh ujung rambut.

" _Why?"_ tanya V heran melihat Joy menatapnya dengan mata kaget.

" _Why do you... wear that_ (Kenapa kau... memakainya)?" lumrah jika gadis itu bertanya sebab setahunya tidak ada sejarah menyebutkan pelayan casino diijinkan memakai earphone kecuali jika ia mau dicurigai sedang melakukan konspirasi berbahaya dengan pihak ketiga dan siap untuk dijebloskan ke dalam penjara.

"Kenapa?" V mengulang pertanyaan Joy. "Supaya aku bisa mengabari teman-temanku." Dia melanjutkan dengan wajah tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian suara tembakan terdengar—

DOR!

DOR! DOR!

—diikuti oleh tembakan-tembakan lain.

"V, APA YANG—" pekikan Joy terpotong sebab dengan cepat tubuhnya lebih dulu disambar dan dilempar ke kolong meja besi yang ditutupi kain taplak panjang.

"Tetap di sini sampai aku kembali," pesan V. Masing-masing kedua tangannya sudah memegang sebuah pistol.

"Apa yang terjadi!? Apa yang kau lakukan!?" pekik Joy keras seolah hendak menyamai suara tembakan yang terus terdengar memekakkan telinga menghentikan teriakan dan jeritan manusia di ambang kematian.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti, makanya kau harus tetap di sini sampai aku kembali. OK?" V beranjak namun gerakannya langsung dihentikan oleh sepasang tangan putih yang mencengkeram lengannya dengan kuat.

"Kau... akan kembali 'kan?" suara gadis itu bergetar, mata bulat yang sebelumnya nampak teguh tak tergoyahkan berubah rapuh oleh genangan air bening mengkiaskan perasaan takut yang teramat sangat. Badannya terjengat beberapa kali dikagetkan letusan tembakan keras dari sana-sini.

Tatap mata V melembut seperti senyum yang tercetak di bibirnya. "Tentu saja. Waktu aku kembali nanti, kau harus memberitahuku nama aslimu."

"...ook..." Joy berbisik, air mata sudah meleleh di pipinya yang halus. "Namaku... Jeon Jungkook. Aku dari Busan. Aku diculik dan dibawa ke kapal saat sedang bermain sendirian di pantai." Gadis tersebut menunduk terisak. "Aku sudah memberitahumu, jadi... jangan mati, V..."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa mati," ujar V seraya meraih kepala Joy—Jungkook—untuk menempel di dadanya. "Karena sekarang aku sudah punya tujuan yang lebih besar daripada cuma ingin tahu namamu."

"Setelah ini selesai, aku pasti akan membawamu kembali ke Busan, Jungkook-ah."

Di dekapan V sepasang mata Jungkook hanya dapat meneteskan air mata lebih deras.

"0005! Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, bantu kami di luar!" teriakan terdengar lantang dari dalam earphone yang dipakai V.

" _Roger_." Pemuda itu menjawab pelan, melepaskan dekapannya dan mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook.

" _Stay still. Life for me, life for your home_ (Tetaplah hidup. Hidup untukku dan untuk kepulanganmu ke rumah)," pesan V sambil kembali tersenyum lalu bergerak mundur. Tepat ketika dia berdiri, sebuah tembakan lepas dari salah satu pistol di tangannya. Jungkook yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat menutup mulut rapat-rapat untuk tidak sampai mengeluarkan suara apapun, termasuk ketika sosok jangkung V beranjak pergi meninggalkan dia.

Sementara Jungkook meringkuk di bawah meja hanya dilindungi selembar kain taplak, suara berondongan tembakan makin gencar terdengar bagai petasan di festival musim panas. Letusan pistol, senapan, senjata otomatik berbaur menjadi satu dengan teriakan kematian dan jeritan ketakutan manusia. Hingga puncaknya, beberapa dentuman ledakan menggelegar disusul bumi ikut bergoncang akibat daya hancur bom yang mampu meratakan sebuah bangunan.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi!?_ Batin Jungkook sembari menutup kedua telinga rapat-rapat, merasakan teror luar biasa yang ia yakin akan berubah menjadi trauma di kemudian hari. Suara tembakan, ledakan, lampu-lampu kaca yang berjatuhan, dan darah amis yang menggenang hingga alas sepatunya, Jungkook merasa seperti sedang berada di akhir dunia.

Flap! Taplak meja yang menyembunyikan tubuh Jungkook mendadak tersibak ke atas mengagetkan gadis itu namun yang lebih buruk, wajahnya langsung disambut oleh sebuah moncong pistol yang sudah mengarah padanya.

Mata Jungkook melotot nanar.

Mukanya pucat pasi.

 **"** ** _Stay still. Life for me, life for your home_ (** **Tetaplah hidup. Hidup untukku dan untuk kepulanganmu ke rumah)."**

Kalimat V menggema di kepalanya seperti sebuah lagu lullaby penuh mimpi.

Bibir Jungkook kelu, hanya air bening yang dapat bergerak mengalir di kedua pipinya.

 _"_ _Please... don't kill_ me...(Aku mohon... jangan bunuh aku...)"

DOR!

.

Ledakan bom sudah mulai berhenti, pun dengan suara tembakan yang tak lagi terdengar. Satu per satu mobil polisi berdatangan namun tidak ada yang mereka temukan kecuali tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa dan puing-puing bangunan yang berceceran terbakar. Total ada lima casino yang hancur lebur dan beberapa bangunan di dekatnya yang ikut rusak parah. Ratusan pengunjung, staff, dan para penghibur—termasuk di dalamnya orang-orang penting yang menjadi pimpinan geng, mafia, yakuza, ataupun perusahaan barang terlarang—menjadi korban. Nyaris tak ada yang ditemukan selamat dari insiden mengerikan ini. Orang tua, laki-laki, perempuan, bahkan anak-anak, semuanya mati.

"JUNGKOOK-AH! JUNGKOOK!" V berteriak di tengah-tengah bangunan casino yang telah separuh hancur. Dia berlarian seperti orang gila sambil tak henti-henti menyuarakan satu nama hingga suaranya yang sudah serak semakin habis dan akhirnya dia terbatuk.

"Apa kau itu bodohnya sampai ke tulang?" tegur Yongguk dengan nada suara terdengar menyalahkan. Tubuh jangkungnya dibalut pakaian serba hitam dengan sabuk pistol menggantung di kedua betis, paha, kedua sisi pinggang, dan bagian samping tulang rusuk, yang lantas ditutupi sempurna oleh sebuah mantel panjang warna hitam juga.

"Kalau kau meninggalkan dia di sini, tentu saja dia akan mati—"

"TAPI DIA BERJANJI DIA TIDAK AKAN MATI!" V memotong histeris.

"Janji manusia mana punya andil di depan takdir? Kalau sudah waktunya dia mati, dia pasti akan mati."

"DIA TIDAK MATI!" V berteriak seperti orang gila. "DIA TIDAK BOLEH MATI!" pemuda itu berlutut di lantai casino yang berdebu dan berwarna merah basah oleh darah.

"JUNGKOOOK!" V meraung keras, memukul lantai sekeras mungkin berharap itu bisa menghancurkan tangannya agar rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya mendapatkan sedikit hukuman.

"Padahal... padahal aku sudah berjanji akan membawanya kembali ke Busan!" pemuda tersebut terisak. _"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"_

Yongguk menghela napas, sama sekali tak ingin menenangkan apalagi menghibur orang yang sedang putus asa. Tak ada gunanya. Rasa bersalah tak akan bisa hilang dengan kalimat penenang ataupun hiburan. Rasa bersalah hanya bisa berkurang dengan hukuman, rasa sakit, dan pertanggung-jawaban. Sebaliknya, menghibur orang yang sedang merasa bersalah cuma akan membuatnya kabur dari kenyataan, di saat perasaan bersalah itu mungkin malah bisa mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa di kemudian hari.

"Bos, polisi akan segera kemari. Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini." Rapmonster datang tergoboh-goboh menyampaikan laporan. Alisnya naik sebelah saat melihat V yang menangis meraung-raung sambil memukuli lantai hingga kedua tangannya lecet dan berdarah.

 _"_ _The heck a' you doin'_ (Apa yang kau lakukan)?" desis pemuda itu heran.

"Biarkan saja dia," celetuk Yongguk yang berkeliling memeriksa keadaan, ia menghentikan ayunan kaki di dekat meja besi yang kain taplak panjangnya sudah tersingkap jatuh di lantai. Mata pria itu menyipit, dia berlutut untuk memungut sebuah kuku berkutek merah muda yang bagian dalamnya berwarna merah darah. Sepertinya kuku itu baru saja terlepas dari jari pemiliknya. Yongguk lalu menggeser pandangan dan menemukan mayat seorang laki-laki tersungkur dengan dahi bocor serta tangan masih memegang pistol. Di sisi lain dia menemukan sebuah selongsong peluru. Diambilnya benda logam tersebut dan sekejab kedua mata monolids Yongguk menajam.

"Rapmonster," panggil Yongguk.

 _"_ _Yes, Sir?"_

"Bukankah Suga tidak terlibat dalam operasi kali ini?" tanya Yongguk.

" _Yes, Sir_. Saya dengar, rekomendasi dirinya ditolak oleh Daddy meski banyak yang kecewa dengan keputusan itu."

"Tentu saja mengecewakan." Yongguk bangkit berdiri, memasukkan selongsong peluru dan kuku yang ia temukan ke dalam saku mantel. "Anak itu punya bakat bertarung yang alami. Kemampuannya menggunakan semua jenis senjata adalah _best of the best_. Dia bisa jadi mesin pembunuh terbaik untuk dibawa ke misi sergap sebesar _Hurricane_. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Pak Tua itu sampai tidak mengikut-sertakan Suga di sini."

"Mungkin karena dia gagal di misi sebelumnya—" ucapan Rapmonster terpotong.

"Satu kegagalan tidak akan membuat Pak Tua itu jera memasukkan anak buahnya ke dalam misi yang lain. Justru dengan melibatkan mereka ke misi yang lebih berat, mereka akan mendapat hukuman," sela Yongguk. Sorot matanya menajam. "Pasti ada alasan lain..."

Rapmonster terdiam, memandang atasannya tanpa bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Seret V. Kita kembali sekarang." Yongguk memberikan perintah.

 _"_ _Yes, Sir!"_

Sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan reruntuhan bangunan casino, otak Yongguk tidak bisa berhenti berpikir.

 _Apa Pak Tua itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu? Apa penolakannya terhadap rekomendasi Suga hanya akal-akalan saja?_ Batin pria tersebut teringat pada selongsong peluru yang barusan ia temukan. Selongsong peluru yang baginya sama sekali tidak asing. Bagian peluru dari pistol klasik Smith and Wesson 357 Magnum yang barrel-nya dipotong pendek, membantu tembakan untuk tidak meleset dalam jarak kurang dari 25 yard. Setau Yongguk, cuma satu orang yang ia kenal memakai senjata sedetail itu.

 _Dia tahu kemampuan anak itu sangat berbahaya bahkan untuk levelku dan Yongnam. Kami berdua sudah pasti kewalahan kalau berhadapan dengannya. Tunggu, atau mungkin sejak awal Hurricane ini adalah bagian dari rencananya? Kalau memang iya, lalu apa rencana dia sebenarnya?_ Yongguk menyentuh dagunya.

 _Mesin pembunuh... Hurricane... Las Vegas..._

Ting! Pria itu tersentak.

 _Jangan-jangan...!_ Ia memucat.

"Bos?" Rapmonster menegur dari belakang Yongguk yang berhenti berjalan dan menghalanginya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

 _Mungkinkah... dia sengaja membuatku ke sini supaya aku meninggalkan Korea...?_

 _._

 _Di Korea..._

Set! Dengan cepat Himchan menoleh ke belakang. Alis matanya mengerut saat melihat kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang masih seperti sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jieun sambil mengernyitkan alis heran.

"Tidak," jawab Himchan. "Rasanya baru saja, aku seperti sedang diawasi."

"Mungkin para pengawal. Yongnam biasa menyuruh beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengikutiku 24 jam seperti penguntit. Tenang saja." Jieun mengibaskan tangan dan kembali berjalan di tengah keramaian pusat perbelanjaan Hongdae.

"Eum..." Himchan menyahut ragu meski dia juga beranjak mengikuti Jieun. Wanita tersebut memeluk bayinya dengan lebih erat.

 _Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan,_ batinnya menguatkan diri sendiri sementara di jarak beberapa meter di belakangnya seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir tipis berwarna merah muda.

 _Dia peka sekali. Benar-benar wanita yang menarik. By the way, kapan manusia satu itu pulang dari Las Vegas ya? Aku harus mengajaknya belanja di Hongdae, ada banyak barang bagus di sini. Yassa!_

-o-

 **1 message received**

 **"** **From : Yongnam**

 **Subject : -**

 **Baby, i'll arrive in seoul tomorrow morning. Miss u."**

-o-

Bandara nampak ramai oleh pengunjung yang hendak bepergian dengan penerbangan pagi ketika Jieun tiba tergoboh-goboh di pintu masuknya.

"Si Kampret itu tidak menyebutkan akan datang jam berapa, membuatku terpaksa ke sini pagi-pagi buta. Awas saja kalau sampai aku harus menunggu lama, akan ku patahkan lehernya," omel Jieun seraya berjalan cepat menuju pintu tempat para penumpang pesawat yang baru saja tiba.

"Aku barusan lihat di internet, hari ini tidak ada penerbangan internasional dari Amerika," sahut Himchan mencoba menyamai langkah Jieun meski sedikit kesusahan dengan beban Hohyeon di gendongannya.

"Dia tidak naik pesawat dari Amerika. Biasanya dia transit ke tempat lain lebih dulu untuk mengganti identitas dan paspor, baru kemudian kembali ke Korea," jelas Jieun.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang pekerjaan Yongnam," puji Himchan kagum.

"Kami sudah bersama selama lima tahun. Mau tidak mau aku harus belajar beberapa kebiasaannya sebagai mafia." Jieun bicara dengan nada mengeluh. "Meski aku tidak menyukainya."

"Penerbangan internasional yang tiba pagi ini..." Himchan menghentikan langkah untuk memandang papan elektronik raksasa yang menampilkan seluruh jadwal penerbangan bandara. "...dari Cina. Pesawatnya sudah mendarat tiga menit yang lalu, Jieun-ah."

"Baguslah. Itu berarti kita tidak perlu berlama-lama di sini. Aku juga ada jadwal pemeriksaan pagi," ketus Jieun melanjutkan langkah ke pintu kedatangan penumpang, di belakangnya Himchan kembali menguntit.

.

Ratusan penumpang masuk nyaris bersamaan ke dalam bandara dengan tas serta kopor di tangan mereka. Setelah agak lama melongok ke sana-kemari mencari wajah yang sekiranya terasa familiar, akhirnya sepasang mata Himchan membulat berbinar. Dengan riang dia menunjuk pada satu arah.

"Itu! Yongguk di sana, Jieun-ah!" Himchan melambaikan tangan. "Yongguk-ah!"

Jieun menelengkan kepala, memperhatikan sosok jangkung berkacamata hitam yang tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Himchan dari kejauhan.

"Itu Yongnam, bukan Yongguk," celetuk Jieun.

"Eh?" membuat temannya tertegun.

"Kau belum bisa membedakan mereka berdua?" si dokter muda memandang heran pada wanita di sebelahnya yang hanya dapat memberi kedipan mata.

 _"_ _Baby, I miss you~"_ Yongnam langsung memeluk erat Jieun begitu tiba di dekat istrinya lalu menciumi pelipis wanita tersebut beberapa kali.

"Ne ne, _miss you too_ ," balas Jieun dengan nada datar. "Terima kasih karena sudah mengabari tanpa memberitahu pasti jam berapa kau sampai. Kau ulangi lagi besok dan aku tidak akan ada di sini menjemputmu."

"Aiguu~ maaf. Aku 'kan ingin memberimu surprise, Sayang." Yongnam mencubit pelan kedua pipi istrinya.

"Basi." Jieun melengos. "Kau datang sendiri? Mana Yongguk?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Yongnam terdiam dan jeda sunyi yang singkat itu cukup membuat Jieun mengerutkan alis curiga.

"Yongnam-ah," panggil Himchan membuat pria pemilik nama langsung menoleh. "Yongguk—"

"Apa ini Hohyeon!?" seru Yongnam, kedua matanya berbinar melihat makhluk mungil yang sedang tidur menutup mata di pelukan hangat ibunya.

"Hyeonam-ah~ aiguu, dia mirip sekali denganmu, Himchan," puji Yongnam gemas.

 _Hyeonam...?_

"Anu—Yongguk..." Himchan mencoba bicara namun kembali kalimatnya terhenti.

"Ayo pulang sekarang! Aku lapar!" ajak Yongnam.

Sret, hanya dengan satu ayunan tangan Jieun sudah mendapatkan kerah baju Yongnam di genggamannya. Kedua mata wanita tersebut menatap tajam.

"Mana Yongguk? Kenapa kalian tidak datang bersama-sama?" ia memperjelas kalimat yang hendak dikatakan Himchan dan sudah terhenti dua kali.

Yongnam terdiam sejenak. Dia menghela napas. Disentuhnya tangan berjari lentik yang berada di kerah bajunya untuk dilepas cengkeramannya perlahan.

"Beritanya ( _Hurricane_ ) sudah muncul di media 'kan?" desis Yongnam.

"Eoh. Dan menurutku pendeskripsiannya terlalu dilebih-lebihkan. Bangunan yang hancur, jumlah korban, kerugian saham—"

"Tidak," sela Yongnam. "Itu tidak dilebih-lebihkan. Memang begitu kenyataannya."

"Lalu dimana Yongguk? Bukankah kalian selalu bersama—"

"Kami terpisah di serangan terakhir." Pria bertubuh jangkung mendesis. "Dia mengikuti salah satu anak buahku dan itu terakhir kali aku tahu posisinya. Setelah itu..."

Yongnam memandang Himchan yang bergeming terdiam.

"Maaf, Himchan-ah. Harusnya aku mengikuti Yongguk..." kalimat lelaki itu tercekat. "Misi ini yang paling besar dari yang lain, bahkan aku pesimis akan keselamatanku sendiri..."

Himchan menutup mata dan menggelengkan kepala, tak ingin mendengar lanjutan perkataan Yongnam. Saat gadis itu membuka mata, air bening sudah menyebar rata di permukaan korneanya. Mulut Himchan membuka seolah hendak mengutarakan sesuatu walau tak ada satu pun suara yang kemudian terdengar. Aliran bening meleleh di kedua pipinya dengan jemari tangan yang menggenggam erat kain selimut yang membungkus bayinya.

Yongnam memegang kedua pundak Himchan, merasakan sekujur tubuh wanita tersebut gemetar menahan rasa di hatinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dan Hohyeon sendirian. Aku berjanji, aku akan menggantikan Yongguk dan menjaga kalian berdua," bisiknya semakin membuat Himchan terisak.

Di sisi lain, Jieun terdiam sambil menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Mata dokter muda tersebut ikut berkaca-kaca sembari dalam hati mengutuk keputusan yang sejak awal diambil oleh suami serta saudara kembarnya.

 _Sudah ku bilang tidak seharusnya kau terlibat misi bodoh itu, Yongguk-ah! Kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus dilakukan Himchan!? Kau tidak pernah bisa membahagiakannya dan hanya menambah penderitaannya saja!_ Batin Jieun kesal.

Tap, langkah sepatu terdengar jelas berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya berada membuat Jieun menolehkan kepala dan seketika termangu.

"Bos," suara berat Rapmonster memanggil dan segera Yongnam berbalik memandangnya.

"V mengatakan dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dulu jadi tidak bisa ikut dengan kita sekarang."

"Oke." Yongnam mengangguk, sementara Jieun menatap Rapmonster dan suaminya bergantian dengan sorot mata aneh.

"Ah, kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya." Yongnam mengerti maksud tatapan bingung istrinya. "Ini partner kerjaku yang baru. Dia yang membantuku di misi kemarin. Namanya Rapmonster."

" _You can call me Rapmon or RM for brief, Madame_ (Anda bisa memanggilku Rapmon atau RM, Nyonya)," ujar Rapmonster sambil membungkukkan badan hormat.

"Dia akan ada di sekitarku untuk beberapa waktu sampai laporan kami selesai. Masih ada satu lagi seharusnya, tapi dia sedang ada urusan," sambung Yongnam.

Jieun mengangguk-angguk.

" _So RM, this' my wife Jieun and this_ is—(RM, ini istriku Jieun dan ini—)" Yongnam memperkenalkan Jieun dan Himchan.

"Bos," Rapmonster menyapa hormat dan kembali membungkukkan badan, bukan pada Yongnam tapi pada orang yang berhenti tepat di belakang Himchan.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" sebuah suara serak menyentakkan tubuh Himchan dan membuat wanita itu berbalik cepat. Sepasang mata bulatnya membelalak lebar dengan ekspresi wajah tak percaya seolah baru saja ia melihat sebuah mukjizat.

Sepasang alis Yongguk mengernyit, menatap heran pada wanita di depannya lantas mengalihkan pandangan pada Jieun yang juga nampak terkejut dan Yongnam yang cengar-cengir.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" nada suara Yongguk menyimpan tulah untuk saudara kembarnya.

Yongnam mengangkat bahu. _"Little joke, maybe_ (Candaan kecil)?"

 _"_ _Little joke_ matamu." Yongguk mendengus. "Candaanmu itu tidak pernah lucu," lanjutnya seraya meraih tubuh Himchan ke dalam pelukannya beserta dengan bayi kecil mereka. Yongguk masih mendekap erat wanita tersebut bahkan saat isakan kembali terdengar darinya.

"Aku pulang, Himchan-ah," bisik Yongguk dengan tangan mengusap lembut kepala kekasihnya dan bibir memberi kecupan kecil di telinga gadis itu.

 _"_ _Ah, c'mon_ (Ah, ayolah)~ menjahili Himchan itu _the best mood ever_ (mood terbaik yang pernah ada), karena dia polos dan gampang percaya apapun yang aku katakan," ujar Yongnam membela diri di depan tatapan tajam saudaranya.

 _"_ _The best mood, ya_ (Mood terbaik, ya)?" suara Jieun terdengar dan entah kenapa sebuah aliran dingin langsung menjerat sepanjang tulang belakang Yongnam.

 _"_ _Lemme tell you my best mood_ then—(Biarkan aku memberitahumu mood terbaikku seperti apa—)" Jieun menarik Yongnam mendekat dan sebuah cubitan keras langsung mendarat di salah satu puting dada pria itu.

"AAAAARGHH! JIEUN, AMPUUUNN!" jerit Yongnam kesakitan.

"Ampun? Segampang itu kau minta ampun setelah membuat Himchan menangis? Rasakan ini satu lagi! Biar kau kapok mengisengi orang!" dengan sadis Jieun meraih puting lain suaminya untuk kembali dicubit lebih keras.

"AAAAARGHHH! IYAAAAA! AMPUUUUN! AKU KAPOOOOK!"

Yongguk tersenyum puas melihat kakak kembarnya blingsatan disiksa oleh istrinya sendiri. Sementara di dekat mereka, Rapmonster cuma cengo menjadi penonton ketiga sambil di dalam hati ia membuat kesimpulan.

 _Ternyata, bukan Bos mafia Buster ataupun Bangster yang paling menakutkan di dunia ini, melainkan ... istrinya._

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Mulai chap depan udah official chapter Bang Him! yaa~  
Minta dukungan favo, follow, dan review boleh? :***


	3. 1

Babak pertama dimulai.

#banghim #bap #gs #t

 **Bang Him!  
1**

Di bawah naungan langit menghitam yang juga tertutup mendung, di tengah-tengah hembusan kencang angin darat yang membawa layar nelayan menuju kegelapan laut yang ombaknya sedang pasang, seorang bermantel panjang mencapai betis kaki nampak berdiri di batas pantai mengarahkan sepasang mata monolids-nya lurus pada samudra.

"Akan aku balaskan dendammu..." bibir tipis itu bergerak lirih, sepasang tangannya mengepal kuat meski air muka dan tatapan yang menggantung pada wajahnya terlihat dingin sedingin titik hujan yang satu per satu jatuh mengenai rambut coklat tua dengan poni panjang nyaris mencapai garis tegas sepasang alis tebal.

-o-

 _"_ _Ouch, shit!"_ Yongguk mengumpat menggunakan suara bass-nya. Kedua tangan pria itu menyeka pundak serta lengan mantel yang basah oleh hujan yang mendadak turun mengguyur deras seluruh Seoul. Dengan gusar dia menerima handuk yang disodorkan seorang pelayan hotel tempatnya baru saja memarkirkan mobil yang membuatnya terpaksa berlari-lari di bawah hujan karena ternyata hotel tersebut tidak punya _basement park_ seperti bangunan modern pada umumnya.

"Besok kalian harus membangun parkiran di basement kalau masih mau tetap berbisnis!" ujar Yongguk setelah mengeringkan rambut, wajah, serta sepatunya. Lelaki itu mengembalikan handuk yang diberikan sekaligus menyodorkan mantelnya.

"Keringkan. Bersihkan seperti sedia kala." Dia memberi perintah yang dijawab bungkukan badan serta permintaan maaf oleh pelayan hotel.

" _Service_ yang payah sekali." Sambil masih menggerutu pria tinggi itu berlalu pergi, melangkahkan kaki ke lobi dan masuk ke dalam lift.

Ting, pintu besi lift terbuka setelah benda seluas tiga kali tiga meter tersebut sampai di lantai tujuan penumpangnya. Untuk terakhir kali Yongguk mencoba merapikan rambut basah kehujanan—yang untungnya malah terlihat seperti sengaja dibasahi guna menambah level kekerenan—sebelum sepasang kaki panjangnya melangkah masuk ke ruangan luas berpintu besar yang menjadi aula utama hotel. Di dekat pintu, pria itu melirik sejenak foto ukuran 10R berbingkai ukiran kayu warna putih yang di tempatkan di samping pintu bersama sebuah papan dengan tulisan indah **_"WELCOME IN OUR WEDDING : YOUNGJAE AND DAEHYUN"_** membuat seulas senyum tipis muncul di sudut bibirnya.

 _Happy ending, huh?_

Meski ber-title 'pernikahan', pada kenyataannya pesta yang sedang diselenggarakan dengan mengundang seluruh keluarga, kenalan, teman sekolah, kuliah, dan rekan kerja kedua mempelai tersebut hanyalah sebuah resepsi. Sedangkan upacara pernikahannya sendiri telah berlangsung pagi tadi di gereja dengan pengucapan janji suci yang disaksikan pastur, pegawai pencatat dokumen sipil pemerintahan, serta beberapa tamu undangan yang terdiri dari keluarga, kenalan dekat, dan rekan kantor.

Tanpa mau merepotkan diri menyapa orang-orang berjas dan bergaun yang beberapa dari mereka dikenal Yongguk sebagai direktur perusahaan, artis, idol, maupun sesama produser yang pernah bersua di panasnya dapur rekaman, pria kulit tan itu langsung menuju tengah aula tempat sepasang insan yang sedang menjadi tokoh utama malam ini. Youngjae nampak cantik dengan gaun warna pastel dan rambut panjang disanggul berhiaskan bunga-bunga mungil duduk di sebuah kursi merapatkan kaki dan di sebelahnya berdiri Daehyun yang gagah mengenakan setelan jas abu-abu, untuk malam ini poni rambut pemuda itu sengaja disibakkan ke atas memperlihatkan kening menambah aura maskulin yang dia miliki.

 _"_ _Congratulation,"_ ucap Yongguk begitu tiba di hadapan dua pengantin baru.

"Akhirnya datang juga orang paling sibuk sedunia," desis Daehyun, di sampingnya Youngjae ikut menghela napas kesal.

"Oppa terlambat," ketus gadis itu. Bahkan make up manis di wajahnya tak dapat menyembunyikan sorot tajam menakutkan di kedua mata bulatnya.

 _"_ _Sorry,"_ hanya itu pembelaan diri Yongguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah lain kali kalian mengadakan pesta di tempat yang punya parkiran basement? Lihat, aku kehujanan selesainya memarkirkan mobil." Pria itu menunjuk rambut dan sepatu yang ia kenakan.

"Eh? Oppa kehujanan?" Youngjae nampak terkejut. "Aku kira kau memang sengaja membasahi rambutmu untuk membuatnya terlihat keren." Dia berkomentar polos. Di belakang Youngjae, Daehyun nampak cekikikan menahan tawa sementara bosnya terdiam. Dia selalu berakhir _speechless_ jika berhadapan dengan orang polos.

 _"_ _By the way, congratulation."_ Pria berkulit tan memilih untuk menyudahi topik hujannya dan kembali mengucapkan selamat. _"Both of you must stay together forever."_

"Kh." Daehyun menyeringai. "Apa aku salah dengar? Sepertinya barusan kau memberi kami perintah. Benar begitu, Hyung?"

"Yup." Yongguk mengangguk tanpa ada niatan menyangkal sedikit pun.

"Waeee~" Daehyun kesal. "Di saat semua orang mengucapkan harapan, kenapa kau masih memberi kami perintah seperti seorang atasan? Kami tuan rumahnya sekarang, kami yang punya pesta ini."

"Aku tahu," balas Yongguk santai. "Memangnya salah untuk menyuruhmu bersama Youngjae selamanya?"

Daehyun terdiam. Bola matanya berputar, dia sedang berpikir. "Tidak," jawabnya kemudian.

"Nah." Yongguk menjentikkan jari. "Youngjae-ya," dia beralih pada pengantin wanita yang sedari tadi hanya senyum-senyum melihat percakapan dua pria di dekatnya. "Apa kau yakin kau akan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan orang model begini?"

"Yahh...!" Daehyun merengut. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'orang model begini', Hyung?" tanyanya tidak terima.

"Maksudku, kau telmi," jawab Yongguk jujur yang semakin membuat bawahannya di kantor memerahkan muka. Jika saja Youngjae tidak tertawa merasa lucu dengan kejahilan Yongguk pada suaminya, sudah pasti Daehyun akan benar-benar marah pada bosnya.

"Ehe!" sebuah pekikan pendek suara kecil mendadak menghentikan tawa Youngjae, wanita muda tersebut langsung menunduk pada sebentuk wajah mungil yang sudah tersenyum lebar menyambutnya.

"Kau tertawa? Apa barusan kau ikut tertawa? Hm? Kau mendengarkan kami? Iya? Pintarnya~" celoteh gadis cantik tersebut membuai bayi yang sedang berada di gendongannya. Bayi itu kembali tersenyum menatap wanita yang tengah menimangnya, dengan riang ia menggerakkan kedua kaki serta tangan pendek yang ditutupi kaus kaki merah muda dan sarung tangan warna serupa.

"Makin lama dia semakin pintar," puji Daehyun sembari mencubit gemas salah satu pipi gembul bayi lucu yang nampak menggemaskan memakai jump suit pastel sewarna dengan gaun Youngjae dan aksesoris serba pink, termasuk pita pink yang melingkar di kepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Makin pintar dan makin kyeowo~" imbuh Youngjae lantas mencium gemas daging pipi lembut tepat di bekas cubitan Daehyun tadi.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang tidak bisa dijadikan panutan para anak muda negeri ini," desis Yongguk, nada suaranya terdengar kecewa.

"Mana ada orang yang baru saja menikah tapi sudah menggendong anak?" lanjutnya.

"Hyung, perlukah aku membelikanmu kaca?" balas Daehyun. "Kau bahkan lebih parah. Kau punya anak dari seorang wanita yang pernah menyewa jasa gigolomu di klub malam."

 _"_ _Shut up."_ Yongguk kalah telak, dengan gusar ia mengibaskan tangan. "Sudahlah. Bicara dengan kalian cuma membuatku kesal. Apa kau punya bir?"

"Tidak ada bir. Adanya wine," jawab Daehyun.

 _"_ _Got it,"_ ujar Yongguk singkat lalu beranjak pergi tanpa tahu sepasang mata bundar bayi di gendongan Youngjae mengikuti gerakannya.

"Aaa!" pekikan pendek terdengar keluar dari pita suara yang masih kaku. Sepasang tangan mungil terjulur diikuti kaki yang menendang-nendang udara membuat Youngjae kewalahan memegangi bayi yang tiba-tiba meronta di pelukannya.

"Wae wae wae wae? Kau kenapa?" tanya wanita itu panik. Daehyun bahkan sampai membantunya memegangi tubuh kecil yang tidak juga mau berhenti bergerak, padahal satu menit yang lalu bayi tersebut masih berbaring tenang nyaris tertidur dipangku oleh istrinya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah? Yah yah, tenanglah~" ujar Youngjae sambil bangkit berdiri untuk menimang bayi yang masih tidak mau diam.

"Aaa!" makhluk mungil tersebut kembali bersuara. Tangannya terjulur ke udara dengan badan menggeliat seolah ingin lepas dari kepungan tangan Youngjae. "Uugh!" ia merengut dan sedetik kemudian tangisannya pecah.

"Uwaaa!"

"Eeeh, kenapa kau malah menangis?" Youngjae makin panik, dengan posisinya sebagai pengantin wanita yang malam itu merupakan tokoh utama ditambah ada seorang bayi sedang menangis kencang di gendongannya membuat Youngjae sukses menjadi pusat perhatian tamu satu ruangan.

"Ish, kau kenapa sih?" gadis tersebut makin kalang kabut karena bukannya diam sudah ditimang-timang, bayi di dekapannya malah menangis makin kencang.

"Hyung!" Daehyun berseru frustasi. "Anakmu menangis, Hyung! Yongguk Hyung!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Yongguk menoleh. Dia meletakkan lagi gelas berisi wine yang baru saja ia ambil dari baki pelayan. Dengan langkah santai pria itu berjalan mendekati Youngjae yang masih panik berusaha membuat bayi di gendongannya diam.

"Berikan padaku," pinta Yongguk dengan kedua tangan terulur. Youngjae mematuhinya, perlahan dia memindahkan tubuh mungil dari lengannya ke pelukan lelaki yang lebih tua. Ajaib, bayi kecil tersebut langsung berhenti menangis begitu sudah berada di dekapan Yongguk, ia bahkan menggenggam kuat kain jas pria itu dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

"Apa dia sudah mengenali ayahnya?" tanya Daehyun heran. "Dia loh cuma bayi dua bulan."

"Itu yang disebut dengan _special bond_ antara orang tua dengan anak." Yongguk menanggapi, menerima tisu yang disodorkan Youngjae dan dengan lembut mengusap mata serta hidung anaknya yang basah.

"Mmm!" bayi laki-laki tersebut memalingkan wajah, menolak tisu yang terasa mengganggu mengenai mata juga hidung mungilnya.

"Hohyeon-ah, ikut sama Tante lagi ya? Sama Tante Youngjae. Ne?" bujuk Youngjae meraih tangan gembil yang sedang memegangi baju Yongguk. Tapi si bayi malah balik menarik tangannya lantas memiringkan badan menyembunyikan wajah ke dada Yongguk, gestur yang cukup mengungkapkan jika ia tidak mau diambil dari ayahnya.

Youngjae menghela napas panjang. "Oppa sangat jahat karena sudah merebut Hohyeon dariku." Dia mengeluh.

"Dimana ibunya?" tanya Yongguk, ujung jarinya melepas pita pink yang melingkar di kepala anaknya.

"Makan." Daehyun yang menjawab. "Begitu sampai sini dia langsung memberikan Hohyeon dan pergi. Dia bilang dia belum makan malam dan kelaparan."

Yongguk membuang napas panjang. _"Just like her."_

"Aku mau mencarinya dulu," ucap pria tan itu dibalas anggukan Daehyun dan Youngjae.

.

Sepasang mata bulat Hohyeon menatap lekat dagu Yongguk dari arah bawah. Dia mengulurkan tangan mencoba meraih garis tegas rahang ayahnya namun karena jari-jemari yang dia miliki masih terlalu pendek, telapak mungil tangannya cuma dapat mendarat di kerah kemeja hitam Yongguk. Hohyeon terbengong, memandang kain yang ada di genggaman tangannya dengan mata penasaran. Ditariknya kerah baju itu ke kiri, ke kanan, ke bawah, dan ketika pandangannya kembali pada wajah Yongguk, dia tersadar jika sang ayah sudah menatapnya. Bayi tersebut langsung menyunggingkan segaris senyum polos membuat Yongguk meleleh dan ikut tersenyum begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pria itu seraya menjatuhkan sentilan kecil ke ujung hidung bayinya membuat Hohyeon mengedipkan mata kaget namun kemudian menyentak senang, menendang-nendangkan kaki riang dan kembali bermain dengan baju ayahnya.

"Kemana dia?" desis Yongguk mengedarkan pandangan. Aula tempat resepsi pernikahan Daehyun dan Youngjae memang terbilang luas, terlebih ada minimal dua meja panjang berisi makanan yang di tempatkan di tiap sisi ruangan dengan belasan meja serta kursi makan. Akan sulit menemukan satu orang dari sekian banyak tamu berlalu-lalang dan makan bersama begitu.

Menghela napas panjang, Yongguk kembali melangkahkan kaki berjalan mencari sesosok wanita yang dia yakin pasti sekarang sedang menyantap satu—tidak, mungkin akan ada dua atau tiga—piring berisi makanan seperti seorang fakir kelaparan yang tidak makan tiga hari tiga malam.

"Itu dia," desis Yongguk ketika akhirnya melihat punggung seorang wanita sedang duduk sendirian menghadap sebuah meja makan bundar ditutupi taplak panjang warna krem. Tanpa suara pria tersebut berjalan mendekat, menarik sebuah kursi, dan langsung mendudukkan diri di sebelah gadis yang menoleh terkejut, memberinya tatapan mata kaget sejenak tapi segera sorot iris hitam itu melembut saat mengenali orang yang tiba-tiba duduk di dekatnya tanpa permisi.

"Kau sudah datang? Sejak kapan?" tanya Himchan, dengan kasual memasukkan sepotong daging matang steak ke dalam mulut sampai membuat kedua pipinya menggembung waktu mengunyah.

"Baru saja," jawab Yongguk kalem, memandang wanita di sampingnya dengan tatap mata datar. Malam itu sebenarnya Himchan tampak cantik dalam balutan tube dress merah muda sedengkul dengan aksen mekar dari batas pinggang ke bawah dan selendang menggantung di kedua pundak. Dia sengaja memilih gaun dengan model bahu terbuka untuk memudahkannya menyusui Hohyeon saat pesta masih berlangsung. Rambut panjang Himchan juga disanggul rapi, dihiasi sebuah jepit bunga warna putih senada dengan anting serta kalung yang ia kenakan. Penampilan wanita muda tersebut begitu cantik dan anggun namun entah kenapa waktu melihat cara dia makan dan menyantap hidangan di tiga piring—pada akhirnya memang ada tiga piring—di hadapannya, kesan berkelas itu langsung menguap begitu saja.

"Kau lapar atau doyan?" desis Yongguk tak habis pikir ada orang seperti Himchan yang bisa memasukkan makanan demi makanan ke dalam mulut dengan mudah di saat orang lain sudah merasa kenyang hampir muntah hanya karena melihatnya makan.

"Lapar," jawab gadis bermata bundar itu, mendorong selembar sawi masuk ke dalam mulut ketika dia masih sibuk mengunyah potongan daging sapi.

"Wewarian ini waku weperti werja wodi (Seharian ini aku seperti kerja rodi)," cerita Himchan dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Wari wiang waku wapat. Werus wada witing wengan weyen. Wada wapat wagi (Dari siang aku rapat. Terus ada meeting dengan klien. Ada rapat lagi)—" gadis itu menelan makanannya lebih dulu sebelum melanjutkan bicara.

"Kenapa kau tidak meliburkan kantor saja padahal tahu ada pernikahan sepenting ini? Jadwalku seharian sangat sibuk dan aku hampir tidak sempat makan. Padahal aku juga ingin menemani Youngjae berdandan dan fitting dress untuk resepsi, tapi karena rapat aku harus melewatkannya. Sepulang dari gereja aku langsung ke kantor, aku cuma makan roti di istirahat siang, dan entah kenapa Hohyeon sulit sekali tidur hari ini. Kau tahu? Aku meeting sambil berdiri menggendong dia karena dia terus menggumam dan gelisah seperti orang sakit ambeien." Himchan mengomel panjang.

Yongguk mengangguk mendengarkan, dia meraih garpu untuk menusuk sepotong daging sapi dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Himchan yang terbuka menerima suapan tersebut.

"Maaf. Aku juga ada di kantor dari siang. Aku tidak tahu kau kesulitan menidurkan Hoho, lain kali aku akan membantumu," ujar pria itu.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," gerutu Himchan menyudahi omelannya dan mengembalikan atensi sepenuhnya pada makanan di atas meja. Melihat tingkah gadis tersebut, sebentuk senyum muncul di bibir tebal Yongguk menyimpan rasa kagum dan gemas yang melebur menjadi denyut hangat di dalam dadanya. Apa ini yang disebut cinta?

"Aku kehujanan," celetuk Yongguk.

"Eh!? Sekarang hujan?" sahut Himchan terkejut, sepasang matanya membulat lucu.

Pria berkulit tan mengangguk. "Tiba-tiba saja hujan deras dan ternyata hotel ini tidak punya parkiran basement, aku berlari dari mobil ke sini sampai baju dan sepatuku basah."

Gadisnya menyentuh ujung rambut Yongguk yang mulai mengering. "Tak apa, rambutmu malah terlihat keren begini."

"Aku tidak akan ke sini lagi lain kali," desis Yongguk.

"Kau sudah bertemu Youngjae?" tanya Himchan, tangannya sibuk menata potongan kecil daging sapi dan sayuran di atas selembar daun sawi lebar.

"Sudah. _I said congrats and when I walked away this brat crying."_ Yongguk menunjuk Hohyeon yang nampak tenang bermain dengan kancing bajunya.

"Dia mulai mengenalimu." Himchan menyodorkan buntelan sawi berisi daging ke depan mulut Yongguk, telapak tangannya berada di bawah makanan untuk menghalangi saus daging menetes mengenai pakaian pria itu.

"Jieun bilang Hohyeon sudah mulai mengenali wajah kita dan namanya. Jadi kalau ada orang yang memanggil namanya sekarang, dia akan menoleh," ujar Himchan, menjilat singkat saus daging yang jatuh di telapak tangan ketika menyuapi Yongguk.

"Youngjae sampai kesal karena Hoho tidak mau bersamanya lagi," timpal Yongguk dengan mulut sibuk mengunyah. Mendadak gerakannya terhenti, pria tersebut membeku.

"Kau memasukkan udang?" nada Yongguk terdengar menuduh bercampur was-was.

"Tidak." Himchan menggelengkan kepala lugu. "Bagaimana mungkin aku makan udang setelah Hohyeon divonis positif punya alergi udang? Rasa sausnya memang begitu."

"Oh..." Yongguk mendesis pelan, kembali melanjutkan mengunyah meski dalam hati dia masih merasa khawatir dengan rasa udang yang dicecap mulutnya sekarang.

"Kau sudah bertemu Yongnam?" tanya Himchan, kembali menata daging di daun sawi.

"Dia ke sini?" balas lelaki di sampingnya kaget.

"Eum. Bersama Jieun. Tapi sepertinya mereka langsung pulang, Jieun ada panggilan mendadak dari rumah sakit." Himchan menyodorkan lagi makanan yang diterima Yongguk dengan senang hati.

"Dia orang paling sibuk sedunia," komentar pria bersuara bass, tangannya mengambil tisu untuk menyeka mulut yang terasa berminyak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini?" Himchan menyentuhkan ujung jari ke tepi bibir Hohyeon yang langsung terbuka mengikuti ketukan lembutnya. "Dia lapar," desis wanita itu kemudian.

"Pulang," jawab Yongguk singkat seraya memundurkan badan dari meja saat Himchan mengambil Hohyeon dari pangkuannya.

"Tumben. Biasanya balik ke kantor," sahut wanita yang lebih muda, memasang selendang menutupi kedua dadanya dibantu oleh Yongguk baru kemudian dia menurunkan sedikit cup atas gaunnya, cukup untuk mengeluarkan puting susu yang langsung dihisap rakus mulut mungil bayinya yang ikut tertutupi selendang.

"Aku capek. _Lemme rest,"_ keluh Yongguk.

Himchan cekikikan. "Salahmu menerima proyek album baru padahal baru saja merilis album."

"Membosankan kalau tidak ada kerjaan—"

Suara mikrofon berdenging menghentikan kalimat Yongguk, bersamaan kedua sejoli itu menoleh ke tengah ruangan.

"Acaranya sudah dimulai," gumam Himchan sambil berdiri perlahan. Di sebelahnya Yongguk sigap memberi bantuan, merapikan selendang dan gaun wanita tersebut, dia bahkan membawakan tas pesta Himchan tanpa diminta.

Acara inti resepsi dimulai dengan memperkenalkan kedua pengantin baru, terasa semarak sebab sepanjang obrolan muka Youngjae memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena malu. Ditambah sang MC ternyata adalah orang yang jenaka, makin habislah gadis manis itu digoda dan dijahili membuat Daehyun kelabakan sebab pengantinnya hampir menangis menahan malu. Acara perkenalan dilanjutkan dengan beberapa sambutan dan ucapan selamat dari perwakilan tamu undangan, Yongguk terpilih sebagai orang yang mewakili rekan-rekan kantor kedua pengantin. Seperti perkiraan banyak orang, pria berkulit tan yang tidak pandai bicara tersebut hanya mengatakan beberapa kalimat pendek dan sisanya dilanjutkan sendiri oleh MC membuat para tamu undangan dari kantor Daehyun riuh mengajukan protes meminta sambutan diulang namun oleh orang yang berbeda.

Selesai acara pengungkapan pesan dan kesan pada kedua mempelai, kue pernikahan diarak menuju pusat aula untuk kemudian dipotong dan diberikan pada orang-orang tersayang. Youngjae meletakkan potongan kue di sebuah piring kecil untuk diberikan pada kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Daehyun, dia lalu berjalan lebih jauh ke tempat tamu undangan dan berhenti di depan Himchan.

"Aku?" tak percaya Himchan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Youngjae mengangguk, "Rasa terima kasihku pada Eonnie tak akan bisa diungkapkan dengan apapun. Eonnie sudah aku anggap seperti kakak perempuan kandungku," ucapnya membuat wanita yang lebih tua berkaca-kaca. Jika saja dia tidak sedang menggendong Hohyeon, Himchan pasti sudah langsung memeluk erat gadis di hadapannya sekarang.

"Terima kasih." Ibu muda itu mengangguk, membiarkan air bening meleleh turun di kedua pipinya. Setelah ia menerima suapan kue dari Youngjae, air matanya menetes makin deras membuat Youngjae dan Yongguk bahu-membahu mengusapnya dengan tisu sekaligus membersit ingus dari hidungnya.

Acara selanjutnya adalah berdansa. Begitu musik mulai mengalun memenuhi seluruh spasi ruangan, para tamu termasuk kedua pengantin tidak mengulur waktu untuk saling berpegangan tangan dan bergerak mengikuti ketukan lembut orkestra dari piringan hitam. Kedua orang tua Daehyun dan Youngjae ikut bergabung, dengan sengaja mengganggu waktu romantis kedua anaknya. Ayah Daehyun dan ayah Youngjae kompak mencuri mempelai wanita dari sang suami untuk diajak berdansa bersama-sama menjauhi Daehyun yang tertinggal cengo sendirian. Namun kemudian ibu mertua dan ibunya menggandeng kedua tangannya membuat pemuda tersebut menyerah, dan bertiga mereka juga menikmati musik sambil bergoyang asyik layaknya ibu-ibu usia paruh baya.

"Aku juga ingin berdansa." Himchan mengeluh, dengan terpaksa hanya dapat menjadi penonton para pasangan yang saling memeluk dan tersenyum dalam bisikan manja dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Hohyeon sudah tertidur lelap di pangkuan dan Yongguk juga tidak menampakkan minat untuk turun ke lantai dansa terbukti dia yang malah ikut duduk di samping Himchan sambil meneguk air mineral dalam botol.

"Kau masih belum puas berdansa?" tanya Yongguk menuai lirikan tajam gadis di sampingnya.

"Kapan aku berdansa?" balas Himchan.

"Kemarin. Waktu kita menikah." Dengan polos Yongguk menjawab.

"Aku tidak berdansa! Anakmu menangis dan aku terpaksa kembali ke ruang make up untuk menyusuinya sampai ketiduran di sana!" sentak Himchan galak.

"Ah, benarkah?" Yongguk pura-pura tidak ingat.

"Aish, momen pernikahan seumur hidup sekali-ku benar-benar berantakan!" keluh Himchan gusar.

"Tapi mengesankan 'kan?" Yongguk mengedipkan sebelah mata, menikmati ekspresi cemberut gadis di sebelahnya, dan tersenyum ketika bidadari itu menghela napas pasrah.

"Atau kau ingin kita menikah lagi?"

"Apaan. Mana ada yang begitu." Himchan merajuk. "Menikah itu hanya boleh dilakukan satu kali." Dia bergerak mendekati Yongguk, menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang pria yang membalas dengan melingkarkan lengan padanya.

 _"_ _Happy to have you beside me, Hubby,"_ bisik Himchan, tangan kanannya menggenggam jemari panjang Yongguk, menyentuhkan cincin berlian pertunangannya yang sudah bertambah dengan sebuah cincin putih polos sama persis dengan yang terpasang di jari manis pria itu.

 _"_ _Me too, Baby,"_ desis Yongguk, mengecup mesra pucuk kepala wanita di pelukannya lantas meletakkan pipi pada rambut hitam yang berkilau. Berdua mereka saling menyandarkan diri, menikmati dunia kecil mereka sendiri di tengah semarak pesta dan atmosfir kebahagiaan yang menaungi.

-o-

Tak akan pernah Himchan lupakan seumur hidupnya, kata 'pernikahan' yang diucapkan Yongguk selang beberapa jam mereka bertemu di bandara sepulangnya pria tersebut dari Amerika. Awalnya Himchan menolak, dia tahu Yongguk pasti masih lelah setelah bekerja, terlebih di kantor juga sudah menunggu draft pekerjaan yang lebih banyak, di sisi lain Hohyeon masih terlalu kecil untuk ditinggal mengurus pernikahan yang sudah pasti persiapannya tak akan sederhana.

Namun tak ada yang mustahil dan sulit jika sudah berada di tangan Yongguk.

Pria itu—tanpa memberitahu Himchan terlebih dahulu—ternyata sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan matang. Mulai dari desain undangan, daftar tamu, gaun pengantin, kue pernikahan, termasuk mendaftarkan tanggal akad mereka pada pihak gereja dan bagian administrasi sipil pemerintahan. Yongguk juga sudah menyiapkan mahar dan semua yang diperlukan untuk upacara sakral tersebut. Dia bahkan telah menghubungi ibu Himchan yang berada di luar kota dan mengatur satu tim khusus yang nantinya bertugas menjemput, menemani, mengantar pulang, serta membantu calon mertuanya itu saat pesta pernikahan dimulai.

 _"_ _He is Bangster tho."_ Cuma itu komentar Jieun ketika Himchan memburunya dengan pertanyaan bagaimana bisa seluruh keperluan yang begitu banyak dapat selesai tanpa cacat hanya dalam waktu singkat.

Bang Yongguk benar-benar mengerikan.

Dan ternyata, kejutan tak berhenti sampai di situ. Himchan benar-benar _speechless_ dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat melihat salah satu hadiah dari pihak mempelai pria adalah satu set gedung apartemen tempat rumah lamanya dulu pernah disita oleh pengadilan. Yongguk bahkan memberikan seluruh koleksi mobil Himchan yang sudah terjual dalam pelelangan dan membeli rumah ayahnya yang sempat dijual oleh ibunya, mengganti sertifikat bangunan itu atas nama Himchan. Tiga puluh menit sebelum upacara pernikahan dimulai, tim make up dan Jieun dibuat kalang-kabut di ruang tunggu akibat mempelai wanita yang tidak mau berhenti menangis membuat riasannya hancur berantakan. Sebagai ganjaran, Yongguk menerima cubitan dobel di masing-masing puting dadanya dari tangan lentik Jieun ditambah tawa menyebalkan Yongnam yang berguling-guling di sofa.

Untung Himchan bisa mengendalikan diri di detik-detik terakhir dia harus berjalan menuju altar. Orang yang menuntun tangannya sebagai pengganti sosok ayah adalah Hyoseong, salah satu sahabat terbaik dan orang yang paling dia percayai di dunia. Hyoseong memang perempuan dan sebenarnya pastur tidak setuju jika mempelai wanita dituntun oleh seorang perempuan namun berkat kegigihan Hyoseong dalam membujuk (memaksa dan mengancam) petinggi gereja itu, akhirnya dia dapat menggantikan ayah Himchan menyaksikan momen paling membahagiakan dalam hidup putrinya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai membuat Himchan menangis." Adalah kalimat pertama Hyoseong sebelum menyerahkan tangan Himchan pada Yongguk di hadapan pastur dan simbol suci Tuhan. Benar-benar kalimat yang kurang pantas dikatakan di momen pernikahan tapi wanita itu tidak peduli.

"Aku akan menggorok lehermu dan mencincangmu sampai halus lalu ku sebar ke tujuh lautan yang berbeda supaya jiwamu tak akan pernah bisa mati dengan tenang apalagi sampai mencapai akhirat. Camkan itu baik-baik."

Yongguk hanya membalas dengan senyum getir. Dalam hati mengutuk diri, salah apa dia di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai di kehidupan kali ini harus bertemu dengan wanita-wanita sangar seperti Hyoseong dan Jieun.

Pengucapan janji suci berjalan dengan lancar. Tangan Himchan gemetar ketika memasangkan cincin di jari Yongguk, sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau momen seperti ini akan datang dalam hidupnya. Menikah, memiliki suami dan anak, lalu menjalani kehidupan damai secara normal sedangkan sebelumnya dia didera badai serta penderitaan silih berganti membuat keinginan mati datang berkali-kali.

 _"_ _Finally, you are mine,"_ bisik Yongguk setelah mengikat jari Himchan dengan cincin polos sama seperti miliknya. Dengan pelan dia mengecup tangan itu dan mendekatkan wajah pada pengantinnya bermaksud untuk mencium bibirnya juga namun di waktu yang tepat sebuah suara tangisan pecah.

"Hohyeon?" Himchan langsung menoleh, memalingkan muka dari Yongguk. Dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman pria itu dan segera mengangkat gaun untuk meniti tangga menuruni altar. Seluruh pasang mata tamu undangan mengikuti gerakan wanita tersebut yang mengulurkan tangan pada Hohyeon namun langsung ditepis dengan pukulan keras oleh Jieun.

"Aow~" Himchan mencicit memegangi tangannya yang kena keplak Jieun.

"Kenapa kau malah ke sini!?" istri Yongnam itu memekik kesal.

"Hohyeon menangis—" jawab Himchan sederhana, jarinya menunjuk pada bayi yang sedang terisak di gendongan Jieun.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, tapi kenapa kau malah ke sini!?" Jieun benar-benar habis kesabaran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Himchan tidak mengerti.

"Ehem. Himchan-ah," Yongnam memanggil, memberi isyarat wanita itu untuk menoleh. Himchan berbalik ke belakang dan baru sadar ketika melihat Yongguk yang berdiri sendirian di altar.

Bodohnya dia sudah meninggalkan pengantin laki-lakinya begitu saja!

"Ma-maaf! Maafkan aku!" wajah Himchan memerah, dengan segera dia berjalan kembali ke altar.

"Uwaaa!" Hohyeon menjerit keras membuat ibunya reflek berhenti melangkah dan berbalik.

"Kenapa kau ke sini lagi!?" Jieun frustasi.

"Hohyeon menangis!" Himchan ikut panik.

"Kau ke sana saja sama Yongguk!"

Mempelai wanita menuruti perkataan temannya dan kembali membalikkan badan tapi di saat yang sama bayinya lagi-lagi menjerit pilu, mau tak mau Himchan pun mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku harus bagaimana!?" Himchan kebingungan.

"AISH, KAU MEMBUATKU GILA, KIM HIMCHAN!" Jieun gregetan.

Gerrr! Tawa seisi gereja menggema bersamaan, tamu undangan merasa adegan barusan lucu sekaligus menggemaskan, apalagi ketika akhirnya Jieun menyerah dan memberikan Hohyeon pada Himchan sebab bayi itu masih tidak mau berhenti menangis. Yongguk juga berjalan menuruni altar, memeluk istrinya yang sudah menunduk dengan wajah memerah matang dengan bayi mereka yang mulai tenang dalam dekapan sang ibu. Sepertinya Hohyeon tak ingin orang-orang lupa jika dia juga berjasa dalam menyatukan kedua orang tuanya hingga dapat resmi menjadi suami istri seperti sekarang ini.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Baby Hoho in action! :*


	4. 2

Who's the target?

#banghim #bap #t #gs

 **Bang Him!  
2**

Taman nampak ramai dengan para pengunjungnya yang tengah menikmati siraman cerah cahaya matahari sambil mengobrol dan bersepeda ataupun sejenak mencari hiburan dengan duduk di bawah rindang pohon sembari mendengarkan musik melalui earphone dan memperhatikan orang berlalu-lalang. Sebagai seorang anak rumahan dan produser yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat gelap sendirian, sebenarnya Yongguk tidak terlalu suka berada di luar ruangan begini. Apalagi di kelilingi begitu banyak orang, membuat instingnya tumpul dan kepekaannya menurun.

"Yongguk-ah!" sebuah panggilan suara lantang sedikit serak terdengar, membuat pria yang berdiri sendirian bagai orang linglung itu menoleh. Nampak di pantulan iris kelamnya sesosok wanita berbaju blus sedengkul melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar tercetak di wajah cantik yang dipoles make up tipis, rambut hitamnya terlihat anggun tergerai panjang dipermainkan angin. Himchan melangkahkan kaki mendekati Yongguk yang sudah menunggu, ia tak bisa berlari lebih cepat sebab gendongan kain menggembung di pelukannya, berisi Hohyeon yang sedang tidur.

"Kau sudah lama di sini?" tanya Himchan begitu jaraknya dengan Yongguk hanya tersisa tiga meter.

"Tidak juga—" jawaban pria yang lebih tua tercekat saat mendadak istrinya nampak tersentak lalu berhenti bergerak. Himchan terdiam mematung dengan wajah menyuarakan kaget teramat sangat.

"Himchan-ah?" tegur Yongguk heran.

Bibir tipis Himchan bergetar, perlahan namun pasti mukanya memucat. Mata gadis tersebut berkedip beberapa kali, maniknya mulai kehilangan fokus.

"Yongguk..." Himchan terbata, memeluk Hohyeon lebih erat. Sepasang mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca dan mulai meneteskan air bening.

"Chan-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang suami menyadari cemas yang datang terlambat. Baru saat dia hendak bergerak, tubuh istrinya kembali tersentak beberapa kali diikuti kaki ramping melemas kehilangan pijakan. Jelas terlihat di sudut bibir wanita itu cairan merah mengintip dan perlahan mengalir turun membuat kedua manik Yongguk membeliak lebar.

"HIMCHAN!" sepasang tangan kekar terulur menangkap Himchan di waktu yang tepat.

"Himchan! Himchan-ah! Sadarlah! Himchan!" seru Yongguk berkali-kali seraya menggoyangkan badan istrinya yang sudah tidak sanggup bergerak. Wajah wanita tersebut pucat pasi, bibirnya memutih, dan dari seluruh pori-pori kulitnya mulai merembes keringat dingin. Hohyeon yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka, terbangun karena kaget oleh suara ayahnya dan langsung menangis keras.

"Huwaaa!"

Yongguk menarik tangan dari punggung Himchan dan memandang nanar pada telapak yang telah berlumuran darah merah segar yang keluar dari lubang akibat selongsong besar peluru panas. Pupil mata pria itu mengecil, sekujur badannya dirambati tremor perwujudan amarah yang menggelagak.

"KIM HIMCHAAAN!"

.

Sepasang mata kelam terbuka cepat dengan badan tersentak bangun dalam satu tarikan napas sangat panjang. Yongguk bergeming pada posisinya untuk beberapa detik, napasnya memburu, kening basah oleh keringat dingin, dan maniknya masih menatap nanar dalam kekosongan nyaris tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Baru ketika pria itu berhasil meneguk air liur melewati kerongkongannya perlahan napas yang tidak teratur kembali menemukan ritme dan pupil yang membesar sedikit demi sedikit mengecil menyesuaikan dengan cahaya seiring kesadaran yang juga menyatukan puing-puing puzzle-nya.

Yongguk mengangkat tangan, memandang kedua telapaknya yang bersih, lantas menangkupkan ke wajah dalam helaan lega napas dalam. Kembali lelaki tersebut menyandarkan punggung di kursi, mengulap muka hingga menyibakkan poni rambut yang jatuh kusut di atas kening lebar. Yongguk mendongak, memandang langit-langit ruangan studio tempatnya ketiduran barusan dengan sorot mata sendu.

 _Mimpi yang mengerikan..._

Pria berkulit tan kembali menutup mata untuk beberapa saat sebelum menegakkan punggung dan mematikan sistem komputer setelah menyimpan seluruh pekerjaan _composing_ lagunya. Sang produser bangkit berdiri, memakai sandal rumah, dan berjalan keluar studio tak lupa mematikan AC serta lampu sebelum menutup pintu.

Yongguk berjalan melewati ruang duduk yang lampunya juga sudah dipadamkan, ia menengok jam yang menggantung di dinding. Pukul satu lewat seperempat, maklum jika seluruh rumah sudah gelap. Himchan pasti juga sudah tidur dengan Hohyeon. Yongguk menghela napas, mampir ke dapur untuk meneguk beberapa tetes air mineral segar baru kemudian beranjak ke kamar tidur.

Pria berkulit tan membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati ruangan telah gelap. Di atas ranjang ukuran queen size teronggok sebentuk tubuh dalam balutan piyama, berbaring melintang memenuhi spasi kasur dengan posisi tidur seperti orang sedang pertunjukan akrobat membuat sang suami menghela napas sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, memikirkan akan tidur di sebelah mana melihat wanita satu anak di ranjangnya sudah berhasil memonopoli seluruh lebar kasur.

Ssk, ssk.

Samar namun masih bisa didengar oleh Yongguk, ada suara yang asalnya dari boks bayi yang diletakkan tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Lelaki tersebut bergerak mendekati boks bayinya dan tersenyum ketika sepasang mata bulat langsung mengarah padanya dengan sebentuk tawa kecil mengikuti, memamerkan gusi merah muda yang masih belum ditumbuhi gigi.

"Kau terbangun lagi?" sapa sang ayah membuat Hohyeon semakin lebar tersenyum.

"Eii!" bayi itu memekik menggunakan pita suaranya yang masih belum sempurna seraya menendangkan kaki dan menggerakkan kedua tangan riang. Yongguk mengulurkan tangan, memeriksa popok Hohyeon yang seperti dugaannya memang terasa basah.

"Harus berapa kali kau diajari." Pria itu mengangkat sang bayi dari dalam boks. "Menangislah kalau terbangun di tengah malam. Menangis yang kencang. 'Huwaaa!' begitu. Biar ibumu bangun. Bukannya cuma diam dan asyik sendiri begini. Siapa yang tahu kau butuh bantuan kalau kau tidak menangis," omel Yongguk yang hanya dijawab senyuman oleh anaknya. Hohyeon memasukkan jempol ke dalam mulut dan satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam kain baju ayahnya erat.

Yongguk meletakkan Hohyeon di ranjang setelah menggeser kaki Himchan menjauh membuat wanita itu menggeliat sejenak lalu kembali tenang, melanjutkan tidur.

"Lihat ibumu. Tidur seperti beruk." Yongguk masih mengomel. "Dia mungkin juga tidak bangun meski dunia terbalik sepuluh kali."

"Ehe." Hohyeon terkekeh kecil mendengar suara berat ayahnya. Bayi tersebut sangat tenang ketika Yongguk mengangkat kedua kakinya ke udara guna melepas popok yang sudah terlalu lembab dan Hohyeon masih tidak menangis ataupun memberontak sama sekali saat sang ayah mengusap pantat serta kakinya menggunakan tisu basah.

"Menurun dari siapa kau ini," desis Yongguk dengan hati-hati memakaikan popok kering pada si bayi yang masih asyik menggumam dan menggerakkan tangan ataupun kaki seperti orang menari. "Kau terlalu tenang, Hoho. _You're too quiet for a baby in your_ age. (Kau terlalu tenang untuk bayi seusiamu.)"

Usai memakaikan popok baru di badan anaknya, Yongguk mengambil popok bekas Hohyeon dan mencari plastik kecil yang biasa disiapkan Himchan di sebelah boks bayi, ia membungkus popok bekas dengan plastik, baru kemudian membuangnya di tempat sampah. Pria tinggi tersebut kembali pada anaknya, mengecup singkat pipi gembul bayi tersebut lalu membawanya ke gendongan.

"Waktunya tidur lagi." Ia berujar, membaringkan Hohyeon di sebelah Himchan yang masih terlelap. Sang ayah membuka kancing piyama istrinya hingga sebelah daging payudara wanita itu terlihat, lantas mendorong si bayi untuk miring, mendekatkan mulut mungilnya pada puting sang ibu yang langsung dilahap oleh Hohyeon. Selagi anaknya menyusu pada Himchan yang tetap tidak terbangun, Yongguk membaringkan badan lelah di sebelah mereka. Dia mengusap lembut punggung kecil Hohyeon yang lebarnya cuma satu jengkal telapak tangan, teringat kembali pada mimpi mengerikan barusan dan Yongguk langsung menggelengkan kepala keras.

 _Tak akan aku biarkan ada orang yang menyakiti kalian berdua,_ janji sang pimpinan mafia dalam hati seraya memaksakan diri menutup mata, membawa anak beserta istrinya dalam pelukan berharap hal itu dapat merubah mimpinya berkebalikan dengan sebelumnya.

-o-

"Seingatku aku menidurkan Hohyeon di boks bayi tapi tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di kasur tadi pagi. Bukankah itu menakutkan!?" adalah kalimat pertama Himchan yang didengar Yongguk saat dia baru bangun dari tidur dan menemukan wanita tersebut tengah sibuk memasak sarapan di dapur—lebih tepatnya dapur rumah Himchan. Setelah menikah, Yongguk dan Himchan sepakat untuk tinggal bersama di apartemen Himchan sebab setelah wanita tersebut melihat sendiri apartemen suaminya, ia memutuskan kondisi bangunan itu tidak bagus untuk sebuah keluarga yang sedang memiliki seorang bayi. Mau bagaimana lagi, sesuai dengan karakter pemiliknya apartemen Yongguk sangat sunyi, minim barang, suram, kurang pencahayaan, dan didominasi warna monokrom. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki makanan di laci dapurnya, kulkas nyaris kosong, hanya listrik dan air yang tidak diputus menjadi satu-satunya petunjuk kalau rumah itu belum ditinggalkan.

 ** _"_** ** _Siapa yang membersihkan tempat ini saat kau tidak di sini?" tanya Himchan ketika berkunjung ke apartemen Yongguk._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bibi karyawan di sini. Aku membayarnya untuk bersih-bersih setiap dua hari sekali," jawab Yongguk datar._**

 ** _"_** ** _Rumahmu seperti rumah hantu," desis sang istri miris. "Padahal harganya pasti lebih mahal dari milikku."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku jarang menggunakannya. Buatku ini cuma tempat menyimpan baju."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Lalu kenapa kau membelinya kalau tidak butuh?" sela Himchan kesal._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku bingung mau menghabiskan uangku untuk apa. Jadi aku membeli rumah," jawab Yongguk tanpa rasa bersalah._**

"Aku yang memindahkannya. Dia bangun tengah malam karena popoknya basah, aku menggantinya lalu menidurkannya di sampingmu," jawab Yongguk parau. Dia membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin.

"Benarkah?" balas Himchan heran. "Aku tidak mendengar dia menangis semalaman."

 _Itu karena kau tidur seperti mayat,_ ketus suaminya dalam hati namun tak ia suarakan.

"Hoho tidak menangis. Seperti biasa," jawab pria berkulit tan.

"Seperti biasa..." desis Himchan. "Anak itu semakin lama semakin terlalu diam. Apa kita perlu membawanya ke psikolog? Aku khawatir pada kejiwaannya."

"Bukankah kalau bayi tenang tandanya dia merasa aman?" tanya Yongguk seraya mendudukkan diri menghadap meja makan, meraih anggur yang disiapkan di mangkuk kayu di tengah-tengah meja.

"Tapi bayimu terlalu tenang. Dia seperti tidak tahu kapan harus menangis," sahut Himchan sambil meniriskan pancake yang telah matang ke dua piring berbeda.

"Apa acaramu hari ini?" tanya Yongguk memandang piring berisi pancake panas yang mendarat di depan tangannya diikuti mangkuk kecil berisi potongan mentega, keju, dan bola coklat.

"Aku ada meeting di kantor, janji makan siang dengan Jieun, setelahnya aku mau menggambar. Aku bisa pulang sebelum makan malam. Kau mau makan di rumah atau di luar?" sang istri menuturkan agenda kegiatannya dengan rinci.

Yongguk meletakkan keju di atas pancake panas yang langsung meleleh menjadi saus kuning bening. "Aku ada urusan dan mungkin baru selesai malam hari. Tidak perlu menungguku. Makan dan tidurlah duluan."

Himchan mengangguk. "Oke." Dan dia tidak bertanya lagi karena memang tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan. Meski ia memaksa bertanya tentang 'urusan' yang disebut Yongguk barusan, pria itu tak akan pernah memberikan penjelasan apa-apa. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang harus disimpan Yongguk, sebagai seorang suami, produser, bos, ataupun mafia. Dan Himchan sangat memahami hal tersebut, oleh karenanya dia tidak ingin mengganggu Yongguk dengan keingin-tahuan sepele apalagi sampai menambah pekerjaannya yang pasti sudah teramat banyak.

"Chan-ah, apa akhir-akhir ini kau merasa seperti ada yang mengikutimu?" tanya Yongguk menghentikan gerakan istrinya.

Mata Himchan berputar sejenak. Mengingat-ingat. "Rasanya tidak ada," dia menjawab. "Kenapa?" dan memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Pupil hitam Himchan berkedip penasaran namun tetap saja dia membiarkan kalimat klise sang suami menyudahi percakapan pagi itu.

.

 _Apa Yongguk sedang terlibat hal berbahaya lagi?_

-o-

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Yongguk begitu menutup pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen diikuti V yang menyambutnya di beranda.

"Ne," pemuda bersuara bass menjawab, memperlihatkan laptop pada Yongguk yang merebahkan diri di sofa. Selagi V dan Rapmonster sedang berada di Korea guna membuat laporan tentang misi _Hurricane_ , Yongguk melibatkan V dalam penyelidikan pribadinya tanpa memberitahu Yongnam. Dan selama itu dia meminta V untuk tinggal di apartemennya yang kosong dengan alasan tempat tersebut sepi, hampir tidak ada orang yang tinggal di sana karena harga sewanya yang terlalu mahal membuatnya menjadi lokasi markas yang bagus. Selain itu koordinat apartemen tersebut sudah Yongguk manipulasi keberadaannya di satelit sehingga jika belum pernah ke sana, akan sulit menemukan tempat persisnya meski dengan bantuan GPS.

Untung Himchan tidak berminat untuk tinggal di situ. Yongguk sudah sempat cemas jikalau istrinya lebih memilih tinggal di apartemennya yang memiliki identitas asli sebagai tempat persembunyian.

"Alibinya terlalu kuat. Banyak orang sudah melihatnya berada di London saat _Hurricane_ terjadi," jelas V seraya menunjuk pada dokumen dan foto yang memenuhi layar laptop.

"Mustahil," desis Yongguk mencermati satu per satu foto, memperbesar resolusinya, menatap lekat sesosok pemuda berkulit putih nyaris pucat dengan rambut hijau mint dan berkaca mata hitam dalam gambar.

"Aku yakin selongsong peluru itu milik Suga. Dia pasti ada di dalam bar waktu _Hurricane_ terjadi."

"Saya juga sudah melacak seluruh kamera CCTV hingga sebelum _Hurricane_ terjadi. Tapi tidak ada petunjuk Suga datang ataupun muncul di sekitar lokasi. Kita sudah sering bertemu dan melihatnya, meski ia menyamar sekalipun saya pasti masih akan mengenalinya," ujar V.

"Jangan remehkan kemampuan anak itu." Yongguk menutup satu file foto untuk membuka foto yang lain. "Dia pintar menggunakan badannya yang kecil untuk menyusup di celah sempit—" kalimat barusan terhenti.

V memandang bosnya yang mendadak terdiam dengan sorot mata heran.

 _Kecil..._

Sepasang mata Yongguk berkilat seolah sebuah kesadaran baru saja menghantam keras otaknya.

"Kau bilang semua foto ini diambil di London?" tanya sang ketua yang diiyakan anak buahnya.

 _Kalau tidak salah Suga pernah bilang 'anak itu' juga tinggal di London. Kalau begitu..._

"V, pergilah ke tempat Yongnam malam ini dan tetaplah di sana sampai aku memintamu kembali."

"Yes, Sir!" jawab V cepat. "Tapi benarkah..." dia nampak ragu meneruskan kata-katanya. "Benarkah Suga yang sudah membunuh Jungkook?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Entah dia menyelamatkan atau membunuh gadis itu yang pasti dia sedang bersamanya sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, jadi kita harus menemukannya terlebih dulu." Yongguk meraih ponsel, memencet nomor dengan cepat lalu menempelkan benda datar tersebut ke telinganya.

 _Suga bukanlah tipe orang yang menyusup ke misi yang bukan tanggung jawabnya hanya untuk bersenang-senang atau mengisi waktu luang. Dia pasti punya tujuan berada di Las Vegas waktu itu. Lagipula dia tidak mungkin berani membantah Pak Tua yang melarangnya terlibat dalam_ Hurricane. _Lalu kenapa? Untuk apa Suga ada di Las Vegas? Apa misi yang sedang diemban anak itu? Kenapa harus di saat aku dan Yongnam bertugas? Siapa targetnya?_

"1705, apa kau masih di London sekarang? Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu." Yongguk langsung bicara begitu telpon telah tersambung.

Alis V mengerut mendengar kode angka yang barusan disebut oleh bosnya.

 _1705? The Star?_

-o-

"Siapa keponakan tante yang paling ganteng?"

"Ehe."

"Siapa keponakan tante yang paling lucu?"

"Eii."

"Siapa keponakan tante yang paling pintar?"

"Aaa." Hohyeon membawa kedua tangannya ke mulut yang langsung dihentikan oleh jemari Jieun.

"Tidak boleh mengemuti tangan. Nanti kumannya masuk ke perutmu yang kecil ini~" sang dokter menguselkan wajahnya tepat di perut Hohyeon membuat bayi itu memekik geli.

"Kyeowo! Kau terlalu kyeowo! Kyeowo berlebihan!" dengan gemas Jieun mencium pipi gembil keponakannya bertubi-tubi dan Hohyeon hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa merasa risih sama sekali, apalagi menangis. Bayi tersebut nampak bahagia, sehat, dan tidak memiliki masalah apapun, berkebalikan dengan ibunya yang sedari tadi hanya melamun dan menghela napas menganggurkan satu porsi makanan yang sudah dipesan.

"Kau ini kenapa? Suram sekali, tidak seperti biasanya," tegur Jieun heran.

Himchan menarik napas panjang. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Yongguk sekarang."

"Kalau kau sebegitu ingin tahunya kenapa tidak telpon dia, tanya sedang dimana, bersama siapa," sentak sang dokter kesal.

"Aku tidak berani. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Yongguk kalau marah sangat menyeramkan," keluh Himchan ciut.

"Kalian sudah menikah, dia tidak mungkin akan marah padamu lagi."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau urusannya benar-benar penting dan aku cuma akan mengganggu?"

"Urusan Yongguk tidak pernah tidak penting. Yang membedakan cuma apakah itu berbahaya atau tidak." Kalimat Jieun membuat wanita di dekatnya melenguh panjang bagai sapi.

"Itu maksudkuuu!" Himchan jadi gregetan sendiri. "Aku sangat penasaran apa dia sedang melakukan hal berbahaya atau tidak!"

Jieun terdiam. Dia bangkit berdiri sambil menimang Hohyeon yang terlihat mulai mengantuk.

"Yongguk tidak akan memberitahumu apa yang sedang dia kerjakan meski kau mengancamnya. Karena Yongnam juga begitu. Dia lebih suka membiarkan aku marah daripada menceritakan padaku semua misinya sebab dia tahu, tidak ada kebaikan di pekerjaannya yang dapat membuatku bangga. Dia tidak ingin aku menganggap diriku sendiri sebagai seorang istri pembunuh," tutur Jieun pelan seolah tak mau ada orang selain Himchan yang mendengar kata-katanya.

Himchan termangu.

"Hime, kau pasti tidak lupa 'kan kau sekarang siapa. Kau bukan hanya istri seorang Bang Yongguk namun juga istri dari mafia paling berbahaya di dunia. Kau tidak bisa mengingkari itu."

"Aku tahu..." desis gadis berambut panjang. "Aku cuma mencemaskannya. Apa itu salah?"

Jieun kembali terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

Selagi kedua perempuan itu saling membisu larut dalam emosi masing-masing, tak jauh dari mereka sepasang mata bulat cemerlang sedang memperhatikan dengan tangan lentik menyendok chicken soup dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut berlipstik merah muda. Rambut panjangnya jatuh lembut ketika ia menelengkan kepala.

"Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" dia mendesis. "Kenapa mereka jadi sama-sama diam dan canggung begitu?" sosok rampingnya yang ber-hot pants dan memamerkan sepasang kaki kurus sedikit memajukan badan.

"Sangat mencurigakan. Song Jieun dan Kim Himchan. Kalian berdua istri mafia yang selalu terlihat sedang membicarakan hal-hal menarik di saat aku tidak bisa mengupingnya. Ckckck, kalian benar-benar membuatku kepo, Ibu-Ibu!" dia nampak gemas.

-o-

 _Di London._

Jalanan depan istana Buckingham nampak ramai oleh turis seperti biasa. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat berfoto dan mengobrol santai sambil menikmati minuman serta cemilan termasuk seorang gadis berwajah oriental yang berjalan tanpa menoleh dengan setumpuk buku di pelukan serta gelas berisi kopi panas di tangan yang bebas. Tak ada yang menonjol dari penampilan gadis itu. Mantel panjang, hot pants, ransel, kacamata, dan buku. Dia nampak seperti seorang pelajar pada umumnya.

Gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut coklat digerai panjang tersebut menyeberangi jalan dari area wisata Buckingham Palace dan terus menelusuri trotoar menuju komplek apartemen yang sering dipilih para kawula muda sebagai tempat tinggal karena biaya sewanya yang murah. Sambil terus berjalan dia menghabiskan kopinya dan membuang gelas kosong di tempat sampah terdekat. Langkah sepasang kaki pendek itu jelas terlihat makin cepat saat dia sudah mulai masuk gang yang menghubungkan bangunan-bangunan besar melalui pintu belakang. Dibuangnya buku dan ransel, kini ia sudah berlari menyusuri gang sepi sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang memandang sosok orang bertopi yang juga berlari mengejarnya.

 _"_ _Holyshit!_ (Sial!)" makian terlontar. Tubuh mungil tersebut menyusup melewati lubang di bagian bawah sebuah pagar besi. Ujung mantelnya tersangkut di sana namun dia langsung melepasnya begitu saja, membiarkan mantel yang panjang tertinggal menutupi lubang.

Gadis itu tersenyum puas, memandang penuh kemenangan pada orang bertopi yang terhenti gerakannya sebab dihalangi oleh pagar besi. Sosok yang lebih tinggi tersebut terlihat berjalan mundur, semakin jauh hingga si gadis yakin jika dia pasti sudah menyerah mengejarnya. Tapi tidak! Setelah mundur cukup jauh, sosok itu kembali berlari, kali ini lebih cepat, dan tepat sebelum menabrak pagar besi dia melompat. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan gadis mungil kecuali menatap penuh takjub pada manusia yang sedang melayang tinggi di udara, menggerakkan kakinya seolah dia bisa berjalan di angkasa.

Drap! Terlalu dikuasai rasa kagum membuat gadis berambut lurus tersentak akan posisinya yang sudah terlambat untuk kabur. Merasa terpojok, dia mengambil pistol yang sejak awal tersembunyi di punggungnya, tersemat di antara sabuk celana dan ditutupi kain baju.

" _Sto_ —"

DOR! Seruannya berubah jadi pekikan kaget seiring sebuah tembakan meletus mendahului dan mengenai salah satu sisi pistolnya membuat senjata itu terlepas dari tangannya.

 _"_ _Don't fight back and you'll safe._ (Jangan melawan dan kau akan aman.)" Orang bertopi memberi peringatan.

 _"_ _Like hell I want_ (Kau pikir aku sudi melakukannya)," desis si gadis mungil, mengambil langkah mundur satu per satu lalu berbalik dan kembali berlari.

Dor! Tembakan kembali terlepas, kali ini mengenai tepat di salah satu betis kurus membuat gadis berambut coklat jatuh terjerembab sambil mengerang panjang. Kacamatanya terlempar pecah di tanah.

 _"_ _I said don't fight back._ (Aku bilang jangan melawan.)" Orang bertopi bicara dengan nada dingin, berjalan mendekati korbannya yang meringkuk memegangi kaki dan sedang menatap tajam padanya.

 _"_ _Who're you_ (Siapa kau)?" si gadis bertanya dengan geraham terpaut menahan sakit sekaligus amarah.

 _He_ _didn't think twice to shoot me. He's such a pro…_ (Dia tidak segan untuk menembakku. Dia seorang profesional...)

Orang bertopi tidak menjawab, dia malah mengeluarkan ponsel dan menatap lekat wajah gadis di depannya lalu kembali memandang layar hp seolah sedang mencocokkan sesuatu.

 _"_ _Confirmed._ (Cocok.)" Ia berujar sambil menyimpan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku. Tanpa menurunkan todongan pistol di tangannya, orang bertopi itu mendekati sosok mungil yang beringsut mundur menjaga jarak.

 _"_ _You are Lee Jihoon—no, maybe I should call you Woozi, the Suga's little sister._ (Kau Lee Jihoon _—_ bukan, mungkin seharusnya aku memanggilmu Woozi, adik perempuan Suga.)"

Sepasang mata gadis mungil membeliak lebar. _"How can_ you—(Bagaimana kau bisa _—_ )"

 _"_ _You_ _often disguised yourself as Suga to make him an alibi in order to help him doing some private missions. You don't have any code number but Suga personally gave you code name Woozi and informally make you working for him especially when it comes to disguise as him. Am I right, Woozi?_ (Kau sering menyamar sebagai Suga untuk membantunya membuat alibi ketika dia sedang melakukan misi rahasia. Kau tidak punya kode angka tapi secara pribadi Suga memberimu nama alias Woozi dan mempekerjakanmu dengan tidak formal terutama saat dia butuh bantuanmu untuk menyamar sebagai dirinya. Aku benar 'kan?)"

 _"_ _Who're you? Who the fuck are you?_ (Siapa kau? Siapa kau sebenarnya, Brengsek?)" Woozi bicara dengan geraham bertaut.

 _"_ _You sure too rude for your look._ (Bahasamu terlalu kasar untuk ukuran perempuan.)" Orang bertopi memberikan komentar.

 _"_ _Shut up! Just tell me who're you and whom's you work for!?_ (Diam! Bilang kau siapa dan untuk siapa kau bekerja!?)"

 _"_ _1705\. People mention me as Star. I work for my boss and my code name is Hoshi. Is it enough for you?_ (1705. Aku dipanggil Star. Aku bekerja untuk bosku dan nama aliasku adalah Hoshi. Apa itu cukup untukmu?)"

 _"_ _Hoshi?"_ Woozi menggumam.

 _"_ _Go telling Suga you met me, then he'll know who he'll be faced with._ (Beritahu Suga kau sudah bertemu denganku, dan dia akan paham dengan siapa dia sedang berhadapan.)"

-o-

Kling~

Yongguk langsung meletakkan dokumen rapat ke meja dan ganti meraih ponsel menuai kerutan alis Daehyun yang sedang bersamanya mempersiapkan meeting dengan klien setengah jam mendatang.

 ** _Star_** _: he's there in hurricane_ (dia ada di hurricane waktu itu)

 ** _Star_** _: sorry she wouldn't tell me his current position but he'll in japan in two days_ (maaf Woozi tidak mau memberitahuku lokasi keberaan Suga saat ini tapi dia akan pergi ke Jepang dua hari lagi)

 ** _Yongguk_** _: thanks_ (terima kasih)

 ** _Star_** _: what should i do with her?_ (apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya?) _  
_

 ** _Star_** _: [photo]_

Alis Yongguk mengernyit memandang gambar seorang gadis mungil dengan kulit putih nyaris pucat, mata sipit dengan sorot tajam, dan bibir tipis yang nampak terluka tengah duduk terikat di kursi, sekujur badannya terlihat kotor lusuh. Hoshi pasti sempat memukulnya untuk membuat dia bicara sebab walau masih muda pemuda itu termasuk anak buah Yongguk yang disiplin, berhati dingin, dan tidak pernah segan pada semua targetnya tak peduli dia wanita, orang tua, ataupun anak kecil.

 ** _Yongguk_** _: let her free but keep an eye on her. Suga will contact her for sure and you must tell me when it happen_ (lepaskan tapi tetap awasi dia. Suga pasti akan menghubunginya cepat atau lambat dan tugasmu langsung memberitahuku begitu hal tersebut terjadi) _  
_

 ** _Star_** _: yes sir_ _  
_

 ** _[Star left chat room]_**

Yongguk meletakkan ponsel kembali ke meja. Dia termangu.

 _Jepang... untuk apa dia pergi ke Jepang?_

Selagi sang produser nampak melamun, Daehyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yongguk makin merasa heran dengan atasannya itu. Tak biasanya Yongguk mengindahkan keberadaan ponsel saat sedang bekerja, namun jika sekali dia melakukannya kemungkinan besar ia sedang mengurus sesuatu yang lebih besar dari pekerjaan di depan matanya.

 _Apa yang sedang direncanakan Yongguk Hyung?_

 **-TBC-**

* * *

SEKARANG UMUR FILE DI DOC MANAGER FFN JADI SATU TAHUN LHOOO  
BUKAN 90 HARI LAGI

Ya udah, gitu doang =3


	5. 3

#banghim #bap #gs #t

 **Bang Him!  
3**

 ** _[calling from 'Oppa']_**

 ** _[accept]_**

 ** _[speaker]_**

 ** _[recording]_**

"Ne, Oppa...?"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku...sedang belajar. Nanti siang ada ujian lisan. Wae?"

"Tidak ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul, mendekatimu, atau membututimu 'kan?"

"...tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

" _Good._ Besok aku ke Jepang dan tidak akan bisa dihubungi selama beberapa hari. Jika kau tiba-tiba merasa ada yang aneh dengan orang sekitarmu langsung hubungi nomor yang aku bilang kemarin. OK?"

"OK."

" _See you then."_

"Oppa—"

" _What?"_

"Di Jepang... kau mau melakukan apa di Jepang?"

"...kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya?"

"Tidak apa, aku cuma... aku cuma mencemaskanmu. Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya."

"Kh. Pekerjaanku tidak ada yang tidak berbahaya, Woozi. Aku hanya mau bertemu beberapa kenalan. Aku bisa mengurusnya dengan cepat jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hanya saja itu tadi, selama aku mengurusnya kau tidak akan bisa menghubungiku. _So, yeah. Take yourself care (Jaga dirimu baik-baik). See you."_

"Ne, _see you_ Oppa..."

 ** _[call ended]_**

Sepasang pupil Woozi terangkat perlahan dari layar ponsel, mengarah pada Hoshi yang berdiri memegang buku gambar besar berisi tulisan 'aku cuma mencemaskanmu. Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya' yang barusan dia minta Woozi mengucapkannya di telpon.

 _"_ _Good girl,"_ puji Hoshi, meletakkan buku gambar ke atas ranjang inap rumah sakit dan mengambil ponsel gadis yang sedang duduk berbalut perban serta selang infus. Dia mengecek rekaman pembicaran barusan lalu mengirim duplikatnya ke ponselnya sendiri dan menghapus file asli di handphone Woozi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Suga Oppa?" desis Woozi.

 _"_ _Dunno._ _Literally the one does everything isn't me, it's my Boss. I just take care my part, no else (Entah. Yang sebenarnya punya keperluan bukan aku, tapi Bosku. Aku cuma menjalankan tugasku saja),"_ jawab Hoshi mengembalikan ponsel pada pemiliknya.

"Suga Oppa tidak pernah melakukan hal yang buruk, dia—"

 _"_ _Mafia is mafia. Killer is killer._ Tidak ada hal buruk yang tidak mereka lakukan, jangan mencoba jadi naif," potong Hoshi, nada suaranya datar sedingin wajah oriental yang memiliki mata sipit sama seperti Woozi. Penampilan pemuda itu mengingatkan Woozi pada Suga yang juga memiliki ekspresi dingin dan cara bicara datar yang sama, tipikal orang yang enggan menjelaskan dirinya melalui kalimat namun langsung dengan tindakan. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang mengutamakan profesionalitas di atas segalanya, tak segan menodongkan senjata bahkan pada orang yang paling dicintai jika itu tuntutan pekerjaan, mereka orang-orang yang mendapat julukan mesin pembunuh.

Hoshi mengambil jaket hitam yang tersampir di sofa dan memandang Woozi yang masih duduk diam di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku mau membeli kopi. _Wanna drink something, Honey?"_ dia memanggil Woozi dengan manis namun tak ada senyum atau ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

 _"_ _No,"_ dan Woozi menjawab muak sambil membuang muka.

 _"_ _Kay."_ Hoshi beranjak tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, keluar kamar meninggalkan gadis mungil yang kemudian menekuk kaki, membenamkan muka pada lutut dan mulai terisak, merutuki kebodohannya yang sudah lengah dan kalah begitu saja dari Hoshi. Bahkan sekarang dia menjadi sandera pemuda tersebut dan harus berpura-pura sebagai pacarnya supaya Hoshi dapat lebih mudah membuat alasan untuk tetap bersamanya termasuk menjadi wali ketika dia opname di rumah sakit.

"Oppa, maaf... maafkan aku..." isak Woozi tanpa tahu jika suaranya masih terdengar oleh telinga tajam Hoshi yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

-o-

 _"_ _Di Jepang... kau mau melakukan apa di Jepang?"_

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit putih nyaris pucat nampak menimang gamang ponsel di tangannya, terngiang percakapan yang baru saja dia alami melalui sambungan telpon internasional.

 _Kenapa Woozi bertanya begitu? Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah ingin tahu pekerjaanku dan hanya melakukan apa yang aku suruh. Apa jangan-jangan..._

Pemuda tersebut membuka layar ponsel dan memencet nomor dengan cepat. Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga dering di seberang sana berhenti digantikan suara seorang wanita.

"Wae?"

"Rencana berubah. Pergilah ke London sekarang, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada Woozi."

"Dan meninggalkan Himchan?"

"Aku akan menyuruh orang lain menggantikan tugasmu sementara—"

" _Nooo, no no no~_ kau tahu seberapa penting peranku di sini? Tugas utamaku adalah mengawasi Himchan _and I don't give a fuck to your bussiness, Captain."_

Sepasang mata sayu pemuda berambut hitam berkilat tajam sesaat. "Bukankah kau dikirim padaku untuk memastikan tujuan bosmu berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan?"

 _"_ _And?"_

"Kalau kau tidak ke London sekarang dan membantu Woozi, aku pastikan rencana kalian akan berantakan. Woozi adalah salah satu orang yang terlibat langsung denganku dan kalau sampai Bangster mengendus bauku di badannya, bisa dipastikan dia akan segera melacak dan melibas kalian satu per satu tanpa sisa."

Hening sejenak.

 _"_ _You know his reputation isn't just an hoax (Kau tahu reputasinya bukan isapan jempol belaka)."_

Untuk sesaat tak ada jawaban dari seberang.

"Oke. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" suara wanita itu terdengar menyerah.

"Tinggalkan Himchan dan pergilah ke London. Jika aku tidak salah ingat, Bangster selalu menempatkan satu anak buahnya di setiap daerah yang rawan aktivitas mafia dan yang tinggal di London adalah salah satu bawahannya yang paling merepotkan."

"Darimana kau tahu itu?"

Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir tipis pemuda bermata sayu. _"Don't you forget? I'm his man too, the best one. (Kau lupa? Aku anak buah terbaiknya juga.)"_

.

"Anak buah terbaik Bangster?" bibir merah muda mendesis penuh cemoohan begitu menutup sambungan telpon di ponselnya. "Dia mengakui diri sebagai anak buah tapi tidak menolak fakta sudah mengkhianati bosnya sendiri. Manusia macam apa dia itu." Gadis berambut panjang melanjutkan mengomel sambil mengeluarkan cermin dan memeriksa riasannya.

"Oke, masih cantik. Kecantikan ini siap mengguncang London." Dia memasukkan cermin kembali ke dalam tas dan memandang sosok Himchan yang sedang duduk sendirian di kafe, menggambar, dengan bayinya yang tertidur tenang di dalam boks di sebelahnya.

 _"_ _See you very soon,_ Himchan Eonnie," gumam gadis bertubuh ramping lantas menyunggingkan senyum manis dan beranjak pergi, tepat ketika dia berbalik meninggalkan kursinya sosok Jongup datang dari arah berlawanan dengan seorang pemuda bermantel panjang mengikuti dan mereka berpapasan.

Pemuda yang memakai mantel menghentikan langkah lalu berbalik, memandang punggung sempit seorang wanita berambut panjang yang baru saja berpapasan dengannya. Kedua alis tebal lelaki muda tersebut mengerut melihat ketidak-biasaan pada sosok gadis yang barusan dilihatnya yang mungkin tidak akan disadari orang awam. Namun tak ada sepatah kata pun yang dikatakan pemuda itu, ia cuma membiarkan kedua mata bundarnya berkilat kemudian beranjak kembali mengikuti langkah Jongup.

"Noona," sapa Jongup ketika sudah cukup dekat dengan posisi Himchan. Gadis yang disapa langsung menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyuman cerah.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Jongup menarik kursi di sebelah boks bayi dan menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi kenyal Hohyeon, hal yang selalu dia lakukan ketika bertemu dengan bayi mungil itu.

"Lumayan." Himchan menjawab sambil terkekeh, merasa lucu dengan tingkah sang detektif. Kenapa setiap orang bersikap aneh kalau bertemu dengan bayinya? Seperti menusuk pipi, mencolek hidung, memegang gemas lengan gemuk Hohyeon. Himchan merasa semua tingkah itu terlihat lucu.

"Ah, sebelumnya biar aku perkenalkan dulu. Ini partner baruku, namanya Hong Jisoo. Sudah satu minggu dia bekerja denganku." Jongup menunjuk pemuda tinggi bermantel panjang yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Selamat siang. Nama saya Hong Jisoo. Saya banyak mendengar cerita tentang anda. Saya sangat terkesan, anda benar-benar seorang wanita yang tangguh. _You're the best woman I ever see, Ma'am (Anda wanita terbaik yang pernah saya lihat, Nyonya)._ " Jisoo bicara dengan suara lembut, senyuman hangat terukir di wajahnya yang mungil bermata bundar.

Himchan menunjuk pemuda di depannya dengan sorot pupil tak percaya. "Kau benar-benar seorang polisi? Bukan idol yang sedang menyamar?"

Jisoo tertawa canggung, dia memandang Jongup untuk mencari bantuan namun senior-nya malah asyik mengganggu tidur Hohyeon sampai membuat bayi tersebut mulai menggeliat.

"Saya benar-benar polisi," ujar Jisoo tidak tahu harus menjelaskan dengan cara apa.

"Dia polisi sungguhan." Akhirnya suara Jongup menyahut. "Banyak yang terkecoh dengan mukanya, tapi dia adalah murid dengan nilai terbaik di teori, praktek, dan strategi sewaktu masih di akademi kepolisian."

"Ne." Jisoo dengan cepat mengiyakan. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum membuat Himchan terkekeh, merasa kagum ada perwira yang tak hanya tampan namun juga bersikap polos layaknya bocah begitu.

"Namaku Kim Himchan. Salam kenal." Himchan menyodorkan tangan yang kembali disambut canggung oleh Jisoo.

"Salam kenal." Mereka berjabat tangan lalu wanita yang lebih tua mempersilahkan pemuda tersebut duduk di kursi kosong yang tersisa.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Pak Detektif?" tanya Himchan menepis tangan Jongup yang masih menoel-noel pipi bayinya. "Jangan ganggu dia."

"Soal permintaanmu yang kemarin itu," jawab Jongup seolah menyadarkan ibu muda di sebelahnya sementara Jisoo hanya diam memperhatikan, bingung antara harus melibatkan diri atau tidak.

"Kau sudah menemukannya? Cepat sekali." Mata Himchan membulat.

"Justru itu—" Jongup menjentikkan jari. "Tidak ada informasi apapun yang aku dapatkan."

"MWO!?" suara serak Himchan meninggi. "Kau bilang kau bisa melakukannya! Kau detektif 'kan!?"

Jisoo tersentak ketika seorang pelayan kafe menegurnya dari belakang dan menyodorkan buku menu.

"Aku sudah melakukan semua yang aku bisa, Noona." Jongup mencoba menjelaskan. "Tapi data tentang Yongguk Hyung sendiri sudah sangat sedikit. Hanya tertulis dia lahir di Incheon, lalu pindah ke Amerika, dan tinggal di sana sampai dewasa baru kembali ke sini untuk bekerja. Cuma itu."

"Anu..." suara Jisoo menyela membuat dua orang yang sedang berdebat menoleh bersamaan menatapnya.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya pemuda itu memperlihatkan buku menu.

 _"_ _Moccacino,"_ jawab Jongup.

 _"_ _Strawberry juice with float,"_ jawab Himchan.

"Ne..." Jisoo mengangguk. "Silahkan dilanjutkan..." Dia menundukkan kepala rikuh.

"Apa di tempat-tempat itu tidak tercantum alamat lengkapnya?" Himchan bertanya pada Jongup yang menghela napas sebelum bertanya.

"Ada."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" wanita yang lebih tua kesal.

"Orang yang kau cari sudah tidak tinggal di sana—"

"Ya sudah, kau tanya tetangganya kemana mereka pindah!"

"Tidak ada yang tahu kemana mereka pindah, Noona. Itu masalahnya." Jongup mulai gregetan. "Kalau aku tahu dan bisa melacaknya aku tidak akan bilang padamu tidak ada informasi."

Himchan berdecak keras.

"Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin mencari orang tua Yongguk Hyung? Dia suamimu, kau hanya perlu bertanya padanya," ujar Jongup heran.

"Dia tidak akan mau menjawab," desis Himchan meletakkan pensil di atas buku gambar yang penuh coretan. "Aku pernah bertanya padanya dan dia bilang orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Jieun juga bilang kalau Yongnam sama saja, mengatakan orang tua mereka sudah meninggal."

Jongup menyandarkan punggung ke kursi. "Mereka mungkin ingin menyembunyikan faktanya. Biar bagaimanapun, profesi mereka itu sangat rumit."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu atau ikut campur kehidupan Yongguk, tapi melihat kenyataan aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia rasanya sedikit..." Himchan mengesah pelan.

"Aaa~" suara kecil terdengar membuat Himchan menoleh cepat dan menemukan Hohyeon yang sudah membuka mata. Bayi kecil itu balas menatap ibunya lalu menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Aa!" dia mengulurkan tangan ke atas, kedua kakinya bergerak lincah merusak tatanan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

Himchan membungkuk untuk meraih Hohyeon, memangkunya setengah duduk dan bayi tersebut kembali tersenyum. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam kuat kain baju sang ibu sedangkan tangan yang lain dimasukkan ke dalam mulut.

"Kyeo~" puji Jisoo mengagumi kelucuan bayi Himchan. "Siapa namanya?"

"Kim Hohyeon," jawab Himchan.

"Hohyeonie, annyeong~" Jisoo mencoba menyapa dan berhasil membuat kepala si bayi bergerak menoleh. Hohyeon terkekeh seolah sudah mengerti kata-kata orang dewasa tersebut membuat Jisoo makin meleleh.

"Annyeong~" pemuda bermata bundar melambaikan tangan menggoda dan kembali Hohyeon tersenyum menanggapi. _"So cuteee~"_

"Aku akan mencoba mencari info lagi," ujar Jongup kemudian. "Mungkin ada yang aku lewatkan."

Himchan mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," desisnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku juga jadi sedikit penasaran dengan latar belakang Yongguk Hyung." Jongup terkekeh. "Bagaimana keluarganya, bagaimana masa lalunya, seperti apa orang tuanya sampai dia bisa jadi seperti sekarang."

"Kau tahu, kalau dia sadar kita sedang mencari informasi tentangnya dia pasti akan marah," ujar Himchan sambil tersenyum kecut.

Jongup mengangkat kedua tangan. "Aku tidak ikut-ikut. Aku cuma memenuhi permintaan warga selayaknya seorang polisi teladan yang selalu mengayomi dan membantu masyarakat."

"Yah, bagaimana bisa kau mencuci tanganmu begitu?" tanya Himchan kesal.

Jongup tertawa. "Habisnya kau itu nekat sekali, Noona. Kau sudah tahu Hyungnim bukan orang yang seharusnya diusik tapi kau tetap mengusiknya."

"Aku penasaran! Salah dia tidak mau mengaku!" Himchan membela diri.

"Apa Jieun Noona juga penasaran?"

"Eoh. Tadinya dia mau ikut aku ke sini tapi karena dia sedang ada shift jaga dia tidak bisa ikut."

"Kalian para istri mengerikan," desis Jongup. "Kalian terlalu nekat. Benar-benar nekat."

"Yah, cara bicaramu seperti kami ini pembangkang." Himchan memukul pelan lengan Jongup yang hanya menanggapi dengan tawa. Di depan mereka, Jisoo yang masih memperhatikan ikut tersenyum melihat keakraban yang ada.

-o-

"Chan-ah, besok pagi aku akan ke Jepang." Kalimat Yongguk malam itu membuat istrinya menolehkan kepala cepat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Himchan dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Dia sudah curiga akan sikap Yongguk selama beberapa hari terakhir dan terus cemas kalau suaminya tengah terlibat hal berbahaya, lalu sekarang tiba-tiba dia bilang mau ke Jepang sementara setahu Himchan pria itu sedang tidak punya kepentingan kantor yang menuntutnya pergi ke luar negeri.

"Urusan kantor. Ada klien yang ingin bertemu langsung untuk membahas beberapa proyek," jawab Yongguk dengan sangat kasual tanpa sadar dalam hati istrinya sudah men-judge semua kebohongannya. Air muka Himchan mengeruh, dadanya terasa sesak melihat kenyataan suaminya sudah mulai berbohong. Walau mungkin sebelum ini Yongguk juga pernah menyembunyikan kebenaran, namun mengetahui dia tidak mengatakan hal sebenarnya terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Yongguk meraih wajah Himchan yang terdiam, membawanya mendongak untuk mendapatkan belahan bibirnya. Dengan lembut dia mengulum dan menghisap daging tipis itu sementara Himchan membalas dengan enggan. Yongguk melepaskan ciuman, ganti mendaratkan bibir tebal di permukaan mulus leher wanita yang terjengat kaget mendapat kecupan tiba-tiba. Pria itu membawa tubuh Himchan mendekat dengan pelukan, mengusap lembut punggung dan bokongnya, meratakan ciuman di bahu serta dadanya.

"Yongguk-ah," desis Himchan.

"Hm?" Yongguk mengangkat wajah dari leher putih yang telah basah oleh saliva dan dihiasi beberapa bercak kemerahan. Dia menatap mata istrinya yang terdiam seperti ingin mengatakan banyak hal.

Himchan menggelengkan kepala pelan, menepis pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya barusan. Memutuskan jika sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat mengungkapkannya.

"Hati-hati waktu di Jepang nanti," ujar Himchan mengusap wajah suaminya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yongguk ikut tersenyum, sangat lembut. "Tentu saja." Suaranya terdengar serak dan seksi, menghantar getaran sampai ke pembuluh darah Himchan seiring sebuah ciuman kembali menutup mulutnya. Yongguk menuntun wanita yang lebih muda untuk berbaring di ranjang, membuka lebar kedua kakinya, dan menindihnya.

-o-

"Selamat keluar dari rumah sakit." Kalimat datar tersebut mendapat cibiran dari bibir tipis Woozi.

"Berhenti akting menjadi pacarku. Kepalsuanmu cuma membuatku muak." Dia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam jaket lantas berjalan melewati Hoshi yang bergeming.

"Tunggu." Satu kata singkat berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Woozi. Hoshi beranjak menempatkan diri di depan gadis yang kali ini ganti terdiam memandangnya. Perban nampak masih membebat tangan kurus itu dan luka di wajah mungilnya juga masih ditutupi oleh tempelan kain kasa.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengambil tangan kiri Woozi dari dalam saku jaket lalu tanpa kata dia memasangkan sebuah cincin putih polos di salah satu jarinya membuat gadis bermata sipit melotot terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu!?" Woozi berteriak namun kedua pipinya bersemburat merah muda.

"Orang pacaran wajar punya cincin couple 'kan?" Hoshi menjawab dingin seraya memperlihatkan cincin serupa juga berada di jari tangan kirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah minta berpacaran denganmu! Kalau kau ingin mengawasiku, awasi saja! Tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini!" Woozi memberontak mencoba melepas benda logam di jarinya namun dihentikan oleh Hoshi. Dengan kuat pemuda tersebut memegang tangan kecil Woozi hingga gadis yang lebih muda meringis menahan sakit.

"Tolong bekerja samalah denganku. Aku tidak mau ditangkap karena dikira penguntit yang terus mengikutimu. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang aman." Hoshi bicara tanpa nada, matanya lekat menatap Woozi dengan sorot dingin tak terbantahkan.

 _"_ _I was ordered to not to do any harm to you, but I can change my mind."_

Bohong jika nyali Woozi tidak menciut menghadapi kalimat datar dan tatapan dingin tersebut, dia sadar tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan menghadapi seorang pembunuh profesional. Maka gadis itu memilih diam ketika kemudian Hoshi menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya berjalan keluar kamar, bergandengan layaknya pasangan kekasih di koridor rumah sakit.

"Kau punya pacar?" tanya Hoshi yang langsung ia koreksi sendiri. "Pacar asli."

"Tidak. Suga Oppa melarangku berpacaran," jawab Woozi.

 _"_ _Good._ Jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun ke siapapun."

Woozi memandang jijik tangannya yang berada di genggaman tangan besar Hoshi.

"Kalau kau sampai melukai Suga Oppa, aku akan membunuhmu," desis gadis mungil itu membuat pemuda di sampingnya menoleh.

 _"_ _Try me (Coba saja),"_ Hoshi menyeringai, memperlihatkan ekspresi pertamanya.

.

 _"_ _People really are so cruel._ Padahal aku sudah menghilang beberapa hari tapi mereka bahkan tidak ada yang cemas dan cuma menge-chat untuk minta contekan tugas. _This pieces of trash really,"_ gerutu Woozi ketika mengecek ponselnya dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen. Selama di rumah sakit dia tidak bisa leluasa bermain ponsel sebab handphone-nya terus dipegang Hoshi untuk berjaga-jaga jika Suga menelpon sewaktu-waktu. Sekarang mereka sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, Suga juga sudah menelpon, akhirnya smartphone tersebut kembali pada pemilik aslinya. Di sebelah Woozi yang masih terpaku pada layar ponsel meski posisi mereka sedang berjalan di trotoar yang ramai, ada Hoshi yang hanya memberi lirikan tak tertarik.

"Yah, apa kau juga punya teman model begini? Yang tidak peduli kau hidup atau mati dan hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri?" celetuk Woozi pada makhluk dingin di sampingnya.

"Ada," jawab Hoshi.

"Euuw, bahkan di kalangan pembunuh benalu seperti ini masih ada. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya." Woozi melenguh panjang.

"Hidup atau mati tergantung pada kemampuan individu. Selama tujuan tercapai, mau berapa orang yang mati tidak jadi masalah."

Woozi melempar tatapan terkejut pada Hoshi, saking kagetnya dia atas jawaban pemuda itu si gadis mungil sampai berhenti berjalan. Hoshi yang tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah hanya balik memandangnya datar.

"Kalian bar-bar sekali," desis Woozi. "Kalau seandainya kau sedang bekerja dengan pacarmu dan wanita itu sedang dalam kesulitan, apa kau juga akan meninggalkannya tanpa mencoba menyelamatkannya?"

"Kalau ada kesempatan untuk membantunya, aku akan menolongnya. Kalau tidak, aku akan meninggalkannya." Hoshi menjawab tanpa ada ragu.

"Meski dia PACARMU?" Woozi memberi tekanan pada kalimatnya.

"Populasi wanita tiga per empat dari jumlah manusia di dunia. Kenapa harus mempermasalahkan kematian satu orang?" balas Hoshi masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Maka dari itu, dari tiga per empat yang menghuni bumi kau memilih satu untuk jadi pacarmu. Apa kau tidak merasa itu sesuatu yang spesial?"

Hoshi terdiam, memutar matanya sejenak, membuat Woozi mengira dia sedang memikirkan kalimatnya barusan namun jawaban "Tidak." Yang kemudian terlontar dingin menjadikan gadis tersebut ingin menampar pemuda di depannya sekeras mungkin.

"Kau benar-benar kejam," desis Woozi.

Hoshi masih memandang datar wanita mungil yang menatap kesal padanya sekarang. "Suga pernah membunuh wanita yang dia bilang adalah pacarnya saat sedang menjalankan misi."

Mata Woozi kembali membelalak. "Apa dia tidak sengaja melakukannya?"

Hoshi menggeleng. "Dia sengaja menembaknya. Sejak awal dia tahu wanita itu adalah mata-mata yang dikirim untuk mencari informasi tentang kami. Jadi saat dia punya kesempatan di dalam misi, dia membunuhnya."

Sekujur tubuh Woozi terasa dingin. Tak ingin percaya pada apa yang dituturkan Hoshi barusan. Ia memang tidak dekat dengan Oppa-nya dan tahu jika pekerjaan Suga sebagai seorang mafia menjadikan pemuda tersebut orang jahat, namun cerita yang barusan dikatakan Hoshi rasanya... terlalu kejam.

Di saat Woozi terpatung tenggelam dalam isi pikirannya sendiri, insting Hoshi membunyikan alarm jika ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi mereka berdua. Pemuda berambut hitam menajamkan pandangan, mengawasi setiap gerakan orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Woozi tersentak saat tiba-tiba tangannya diraih Hoshi dan ditarik untuk berjalan cepat menuju tikungan terdekat.

"Rumahku arahnya tidak ke sana," ujar Woozi. "Yah!"

Sepasang kaki ramping bergegas berlari begitu melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang dia awasi sejak beberapa menit lalu beranjak pergi ke tikungan lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

 _Hebat sekali dia langsung bisa menyadari keberadaanku. Anak buah Bangster memang seram~_ batin gadis berambut panjang yang atas perintah Suga pergi ke London untuk mengecek saudarinya yang ternyata memang sedang bersama orang asing.

Wanita itu membelok di tikungan tempat Hoshi menghilang dan terlonjak ketika menemukan Woozi berdiri kebingungan di lorong sempit yang gelap.

 _"_ _Hi, cutie~"_ gadis berambut panjang menyapa dengan sedikit lambaian tangan membuat Woozi mengerutkan kening heran, apalagi begitu selesai menyapa dia langsung beranjak menuju arah Hoshi melarikan diri.

 _Siapa dia?_ Batin Woozi. _Dan kenapa Hoshi tiba-tiba pergi?_

Gadis berambut panjang menyusuri satu-satunya jalan gang hingga tiba di sisi lain trotoar yang berkebalikan dengan tempat Woozi berada. Jalanan di sekitarnya lebih sepi orang sebab dekat dengan jembatan dan tol.

 _"_ _Who did send you? (Siapa yang mengirimmu?)"_ Hoshi muncul dari belakang wanita itu, sudah memakai topi untuk menutupi wajah dengan tangan menodongkan pistol.

 _"_ _Someone..."_ gadis berambut panjang menyusupkan tangan ke balik bajunya dan dengan cepat mengambil pistol untuk langsung ditembakkan saat dia membalikkan badan. Dor! Dor! Hoshi berhasil berkelit dan memberi tembakan balasan.

"Bukankah tidak sopan mengganggu seorang gadis tanpa meminta ijin kakaknya lebih dulu?" gadis berambut panjang masih siaga menodongkan pistol pada Hoshi yang juga tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

 _Dia orang suruhan Suga._

 _"_ _You truly talk too much for a killer (Kau terlalu banyak bicara untuk ukuran seorang pembunuh),"_ desis Hoshi.

 _"_ _You too—(Kau juga-)"_ gadis berambut panjang tersenyum. _"—too many commenting for a stalker! (-terlalu banyak berkomentar untuk ukuran penguntit!)"_ Dor! Satu tembakan telak mengenai jari Hoshi membuat pistolnya terpental. Sebelum dia terkena tembakan selanjutnya, dengan sigap pemuda itu melesat dan menendang tangan kurus wanita berpakaian kasual kaos serta celana pendek. Suara pekik kesakitan terdengar namun tidak menghentikan gerakan Hoshi. Dengan keras dia menghantamkan alas sepatunya tepat di perut datar gadis tak dikenal hingga membuatnya tersungkur di tanah.

 _Lubang telinga lebar yang sering dipasangi alat komunikasi jarak jauh. Bahu kanan sedikit lebih turun dari bahu kiri tanda dia selalu mendukung senapan laras panjang dengan tangan kanannya. Bekas memar kecoklatan di kedua lutut karena berjongkok mengincar target. Jelas sekali wanita ini tipe sniper jarak jauh. Lalu kenapa dia ditempatkan jadi stalker yang bertarung jarak dekat?_ Batin Hoshi.

 _"_ _It's hurt~~~(Sakit~~~)"_ keluhan terdengar dari gadis yang mencoba berdiri sambil memegangi perut. "Yah, lembutlah sedikit pada perempuan!"

"Siapa yang mengirimmu?" Hoshi mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kakak gadis itu yang mengirimku!" nada suara wanita berambut panjang berubah galak. Agaknya sikap tanpa toleran Hoshi sudah membuatnya kesal.

"Bukan. Dia tidak mungkin mengirim orang yang tidak sesuai dengan keahliannya. Dia pasti tidak punya pilihan lain makanya menyuruhmu ke sini. Lagipula kau juga bukan bagian dari kami. Siapa kau?"

"Apa semua anak buah Bangster mengerikan sepertimu? Kenapa kau bisa tahu banyak hanya dengan melihatku? _So creepy! (Serem banget!)"_

Mata Hoshi berkilat. "Kau tahu soal Boss?"

"Ups—" gadis berambut panjang menyadari kebodohannya karena sudah kelepasan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Boss?" pupil Hoshi menajam dengan air muka mengeras, mendadak dia jadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

Deg, namun tidak sempat Hoshi meneruskan niat untuk menggali informasi, instingnya menangkap hal berbahaya sedang mendekat cepat ke arahnya.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Benar saja, tembakan beruntun senapan otomatis langsung menghujani tempat Hoshi berdiri. Pemuda itu berlari, meraih pakaian gadis berambut panjang bermaksud untuk membawanya pergi namun sebuah timah panas yang mengenai tangannya membuat pegangan Hoshi terlepas. Gadis bertubuh ramping terjatuh kembali karena ditarik kuat oleh Hoshi, bajunya robek, memperlihatkan sebuah tato berbentuk huruf J yang dalam waktu singkat sudah terekam di memori Hoshi. Pemuda berambut hitam memanjat jembatan lalu melompat ke dalam sungai menghindari tembakan.

Byur! Permukaan air terkoyak menyisakan gelombang dan gelembung udara yang perlahan-lahan menghilang. Samar warna merah darah menodai bening aliran yang meneruskan arus seolah tak terganggu sama sekali pada manusia yang baru saja menyatukan diri ke dalam kandungannya.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di dekat gadis berambut panjang yang mencoba menutupi badan dengan kain bajunya yang sudah terkoyak. Seorang pemuda tinggi kurus melompat keluar dari dalam mobil dan langsung memandang sungai di bawah jembatan. Dia berdecak keras.

"Periksa seluruh tepi sungai sampai ke hilirnya. Kalian harus mendapatkan orang itu hidup atau mati!" dia memberi perintah.

"Baik, Bos!" dijawab kompak oleh beberapa pria kekar yang membawa senapan otomatis.

"Kau terlambat." Gadis berambut panjang mendesis. "Dia sudah mendapat banyak informasi hanya dengan melihatku."

Pemuda tinggi menoleh, memperlihatkan wajah tirus dan mata sipit yang menatap tajam.

"Kalau kau lebih becus melakukan pekerjaanmu, dia tidak akan punya kesempatan mendapat informasi itu." Suara bass-nya balik menyalahkan membuat rekannya melototkan mata.

"YAH—"

"Kau periksa adik Suga. Awasi dia jangan sampai lolos. Dia bisa kita gunakan untuk menekan Suga lebih jauh." Pemuda tinggi mendengus gusar, kembali masuk ke dalam mobil yang langsung berjalan setelah dia menutup pintu.

Kembali mata gadis berambut panjang melotot lebar. "YAH! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MEMBERIKU TUMPANGAN! _YOU JERK! (BANGSAT!)"_

-o-

Pagi-pagi sekali Yongguk sudah berangkat ke Jepang, meninggalkan Himchan di tempat tidur dengan sebuah kecupan dan kartu kredit berwarna hitam. Ketika wanita itu terbangun dan tidak menemukan sosok suaminya di sisi lain ranjang, Himchan tahu kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang dapat dia lakukan. Well, sepertinya Yongguk juga tidak ingin dia melakukan sesuatu. Cukup diam, aman, dan selamat.

Himchan menepis selimut dan meraih night robe untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos. Dia menengok ke dalam boks bayi melihat Hohyeon masih pulas tertidur lalu berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengambil susu serta yoghurt yang menjadi langganannya setiap pagi dan biasa diletakkan _delivery boy_ di dalam tas di pegangan pintu bagian luar.

Sepasang mata hitam Himchan membulat ketika melihat tak hanya susu dan yoghurt yang ada di tasnya melainkan juga sebuah amplop coklat besar nan tebal. Gadis itu memeriksa amplop untuk melihat pengirimnya namun ternyata tak ada nama pengirim. Hanya tertera namanya di sana.

 **Untuk Kim Himchan**

Pandangan wanita tersebut berputar sejenak lalu dia mengedikkan bahu, membawa amplop, susu, serta yoghurt-nya masuk ke apartemen.

Setelah menyimpan susu dan yoghurt di lemari es, Himchan membuka amplop dengan hati-hati. Isinya tak lain cuma setumpuk kertas berisi tulisan cetak yang seperti tak ada habisnya.

"Apa ini?" gumam gadis itu heran. Dia membaca halaman pertama.

 **BANG YONGGUK. Lahir: Seoul, 31 Maret. Pekerjaan: producer, song writer, composer. Saudara: Bang Yongnam. Terlahir di Seoul, sempat pindah ke Pulau Ijak sebelum menetap di Incheon. Data menyebutkan jika dia hanya memiliki satu saudara namun sebenarnya dia masih memiliki kakak perempuan bernama Natasha. Ayahnya seorang pemimpin besar mafia dan ibunya tinggal di Korea sebagai orang biasa. Pada usia delapan tahun Yongguk dan Yongnam dibawa ayahnya ke Amerika untuk menjalani pelatihan. Kakak perempuannya sudah lebih dulu di sana. Mereka di Amerika hingga umur dua puluh tahun. Yongnam menetap di Amerika untuk membuka bisnis sementara Yongguk kembali ke Korea untuk menjalankan cabang perusahaan Yongnam yang dibuka di Gangnam, Seoul.**

 **Identitas ayahnya tidak jelas namun ibunya diketahui pindah dari Incheon menuju Pulau Jeju...**

Mata Himchan membesar, dadanya berdegup kencang. Dia memeluk erat tumpukan kertas itu lalu berlari kembali ke pintu depan, keluar dari apartemen. Gadis tersebut mengedarkan pandangan di koridor yang sepi, tak terlihat satu orang pun yang berada di sana.

 _Siapa yang mengirimnya? Jongup? Tapi dia bilang dia kesulitan mendapat informasi dan lagi tidak mungkin Jongup memberikannya dengan meninggalkannya di pintu begitu saja. Lalu siapa...?_

Selagi Himchan kebingungan, di tikungan lorong yang jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sepasang mata bundar tengah memperhatikan dengan senyum tersungging di bibir tipis di balik topi yang menutupi wajahnya.

 _"_ _Nice night robe, Ma'am. (Gaun tidur yang bagus, Nyonya)_ Tapi kau bisa membuat suamimu cemburu kalau keluar rumah berpakaian seseksi itu."

 **-TBC-**

* * *

VPN yang biasanya Myka pake mendadak error dan Myka udah panik karena ga bisa buka FFN, maaak ;(((


	6. 4

#banghim #bap #gs #t

 **Bang Him!  
4**

Sebuah mobil sport hitam menghentikan laju roda tepat di lahan parkir restoran sushi terkemuka di Shinjuku, Tokyo. Seorang pria tinggi bermantel panjang keluar dari kursi pengemudi, memandang sekitar, baru kemudian menutup pintu mobil dan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke pintu utama restoran disambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang membungkukkan badan sopan. Dia berbicara singkat dengan karyawan yang duduk di belakang meja kasir yang lantas memintanya mengikuti seorang pelayan guna menunjukkan jalan menuju bilik tempat makan yang sudah dipesan.

Pria bermata tajam melepas sepatu sebelum menapakkan kaki di lantai yang dilapisi tikar tatami. Dia memilih tempat duduk berhadapan dengan pintu agar dapat menyambut siapapun nanti yang masuk setelahnya sesegera mungkin—bukan, dia sengaja duduk di titik yang dapat mengawasi pintu supaya bisa mengantisipasi lebih cepat apapun yang mungkin akan masuk, entah itu membahayakan dirinya atau tidak.

Sembari menghabiskan waktu, sepasang pupil coklat dengan eyelids tunggal mengamati tempatnya berada sekarang. Sebuah ruangan lima kali lima meter yang biasa disewa pelanggan restoran untuk mengadakan acara makan-makan maupun rapat santai. Secara penglihatan, suasananya lumayan tertutup dengan penyekat pintu geser terbuat dari kertas yang dapat dibuka jika dirasa satu petak bilik makan masih belum cukup untuk menampung orang-orang yang diajak berpesta meski tidak demikian dengan suara. Tidak adanya peredam akan sangat memungkinkan pelanggan yang duduk di bilik sebelah tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dari orang lain, yang berarti tempat ini terlalu beresiko jika mau dijadikan lokasi negosiasi dua kubu mafia. Namun, justru tempat yang kelihatannya kurang cocok beginilah yang sebenarnya banyak digunakan para pelaku dunia hitam, karena sifatnya yang terbuka dapat mengecoh polisi untuk tidak mempercayai kabar tentang transaksi ilegal maupun kemunculan bos mafia. Sebab jika dilogika, mana mungkin buronan akan berada di tempat yang banyak dilihat orang dan terang-terangan melakukan kejahatan dengan resiko banyak saksi yang akan melihat.

 _Smart. Just like I expected from him (Pilihan_ _cerdas. Seperti yang aku harapkan dari dia)_ , batin lelaki berkulit tan. Dia memandang jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

 _Lima menit lagi dia akan datang, duduk di bilik_ _sebelah, dan bertemu_ _dengan_ _siapapun yang dia ajak_ _negosiasi._

Perlahan pria berambut hitam menghela napas.

 _Suga, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?_

 ** _"Hyung! Yonggukie_** **_Hyung! Kalau_** **_besar_** **_nanti_** **_Hyung mau jadi_** **_apa?"_**

 ** _"Produser. Aku ingin_** **_membuat_** **_banyak lagu yang akan dinyanyikan para penyanyi_** **_terkenal di dunia."_**

 ** _"COOL! Aku juga! Aku juga mau membuat lagu!"_**

 ** _"Membuat lagu itu_** **_susah_** **_lho, Yoongi-ya."_**

 ** _"Aku akan belajar, Yongnamie_** **_Hyung! Aku akan bilang_** **_ke Daddy kalau aku mau jadi_** **_produser juga! Yeay!"_**

Perlahan bibir pria berkulit tan mengulum senyum tipis, mata tajamnya membias hangat mengingat sepenggal memori polos di masa kecil yang jauh, sangat jauh sebelum sepasang tangan mudanya mulai dilumuri darah dan jadi terbiasa menarik pelatuk senjata.

Tap, tap, telinga lelaki tersebut menegak menangkap suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Dia menyipitkan mata, menajamkan pandangan pada siluet manusia yang berhenti tepat di pintu bilik sebelah tempatnya duduk. Kepala pria itu mengikuti gerakan orang tinggi bermantel panjang yang nampak memakai syal menggantung hingga perut merebahkan duduk pada posisi menghadap pintu, sama sepertinya.

Hening. Baik si pria yang sudah lama datang maupun orang yang baru saja datang, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Pria berkulit tan mengerutkan mata memandang siluet yang duduk di bilik sebelahnya.

 _Dia tidak_ _terlihat_ _seperti Suga. Tinggi dan besar_ _badannya_ _tidak sama seperti Suga. Apa_ _mungkin dia orang yang akan bernegosiasi_ _dengan Suga?_

 _"How are you, Son? (Bagaimana_ _kabarmu, Nak?)"_ sebuah suara berat dengan nada rendah dan tenang penuh wibawa mengoyak keheningan, membuat sepasang mata monolids yang mendengarnya langsung terbeliak selebar-lebarnya.

 _"Long time no see, dear Yongguk (Lama tak berjumpa, Yongguk)."_

Meski ada pintu kertas yang menjadi sekat namun masih jelas terlihat jika siluet di bilik sebelah memutar duduknya menjadi miring menghadap pria berkulit tan yang tak lain adalah Yongguk.

-o-

Sementara Yongguk dibuat terkejut dengan kemunculan mendadak seseorang yang memanggilnya sebagai anak, di sebuah kafe yang terletak di tengah hiruk-pikuk kota Shibuya nampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit putih nyaris pucat sedang duduk sendirian mendengarkan musik dari headset sembari menghadap secangkir espresso yang masih mengepulkan asap panas. Dia melepas headset yang menyumpal lubang telinganya ketika seorang pemuda tinggi datang dan menarik kursi di dekatnya, mendudukkan diri tanpa permisi.

"Kenapa kau mengubah tempatnya?" tanya pemuda yang baru datang tanpa melihat orang yang sedang menyeruput espresso.

"Aku baru ingat aku alergi sushi. Aku tidak mau duduk di sana dan kelaparan." Pemuda berkulit pucat menjawab kasual. "Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Kenapa kau menyuruh 'dia' ke London? Sudah ku bilang tugasnya adalah mengawasi Kim Himchan."

"Dia mengadu padamu? Ck, mulutnya benar-benar sangat ember." Pemuda berkulit pucat dengan mata sayu mencibir kesal. "Lagipula, kenapa kalian begitu ngotot menguntit ahjumma beranak satu seperti Kim Himchan? Tidak ada yang spesial darinya."

"Dia istri Bangster. Dia kelemahannya."

"Darimana kau yakin? Bangster adalah orang yang sulit dilacak dan dicari informasinya, bahkan identitas penyamarannya juga sangat minim data. Darimana kau yakin wanita biasa seperti itu terlibat dengan Bangster?"

Pemuda tinggi menyeringai, menolehkan kepala, memandang mata sayu lawan bicaranya dengan manik monolids yang menyorot tajam.

"Apa kau pikir karena dia polos jadi dia tidak mungkin terlibat dengan mafia? Kau lupa dengan Park Jimin?"

Sepasang mata sayu yang tadinya nampak tenang seketika berubah nyalang dengan kilat tajam merata di seluruh permukaan kornea coklatnya. Ekspresi wajah dingin dalam satu detik menjadi bengis.

"Jangan kau sebut namanya dengan mulut kotormu." Pemuda berkulit pucat bicara sambil mengetatkan geraham.

Namun bukannya takut, pria tinggi dengan mata runcing dan pipi tirus malah makin melebarkan seringaian. "Bukankah Jimin juga terlihat sangat polos? Ah, aku ingat kau bahkan pernah menjulukinya 'angel' saking dia begitu baik hati. _Really, Suga. That's very disgusting, making me wanna puke. Euw. (Sungguh. Yang kau lakukan_ _itu_ _sangat_ _menjijikkan, Suga. Membuatku mau muntah. Euw)."_

 _"Shut up."_ Suga—si pemuda berkulit pucat—masih menekan kata-katanya di bawah emosi yang siap meledak memuntahkan peluru dari pistol yang tersemat di belakang pinggang.

"Tidak semua yang bermuka polos tidak ada hubungan dengan mafia. Justru, orang-orang polos seperti itu paling bagus digunakan untuk mencari informasi karena dapat menipu banyak orang dengan muka _innocent-_ nya. Buktinya, anggota terbaik kelompok mafia besar yang dijuluki salah satu mesin pembunuh, juga bisa tertipu mentah-mentah seperti babi dungu. _Am I wrong, Suga? (Apa aku salah, Suga?)"_

Suga hilang kesabaran, tangannya sudah melayang ke belakang punggung untuk meraih pistol namun gerakan khilaf itu terhenti saat pemuda di hadapannya memperlihatkan layar ponsel. Foto Himchan terpampang di sana, tengah tersenyum sambil menggendong bayinya. Ekspresi gadis tersebut nampak tenang, senyumnya lepas tanpa beban, dan dia bahkan tak ragu untuk memperlihatkan wajah anaknya, dengan kata lain wanita itu sama sekali tidak merasa terancam saat difoto. Menarik kesimpulan jika kemungkinan dia mengenal orang yang memotretnya.

Mata Suga menatap lekat pupil yang juga mengarah padanya. "Kau punya informan lain?" Desisnya.

-o-

 _"What the fuck are you doin' here, fuckin' Old Man? (Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Pak Tua?)"_ desis Yongguk tertahan.

Terdengar pria di bilik sebelah terkekeh. "Kau masih tidak berubah. Bisakah sekali saja kau memanggilku seperti yang dilakukan saudaramu?" dia bertanya masih dengan suara tenang yang menyejukkan, mirip seorang ayah berkepribadian hangat yang sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yongguk tidak mengubah intonasi bicaranya, tidak juga menanggapi candaan barusan.

"Seorang anak buahku melihatmu di bandara dan memberitahuku. Dia mengikutimu sampai ke sini, itulah kenapa aku bisa sampai di sini. Apa jawabanku cukup?"

Belum. Belum sama sekali. Sejatinya Yongguk masih punya banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia tumpahkan. Kenapa ayahnya—orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah bertemu dan menghubunginya, yang selama belasan tahun dia benci karena sudah menyeretnya masuk ke dunia yang sama sekali tidak dia inginkan—tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di hadapannya tanpa ada kabar lebih dulu? Selain itu, kedatangannya juga sangat tepat di waktu Yongguk sedang menyelidiki gerak-gerik Suga yang menurutnya sedikit janggal—

Tunggu. _Timing-_ nya terlalu pas.

 _Jangan-jangan, sikap_ _aneh Suga ada hubungan_ _dengan Pak Tua ini?_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ayah Yongguk menegur, seolah dapat menebak isi kepala anak laki-lakinya.

"Tidak ada," dusta Yongguk. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sudah aku bilang, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. _I miss you so much."_

Yongguk mendecih. "Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah melihatku di _Hurricane_?"

 _"You know me so well, Son (Kau memang_ _sangat_ _mengenalku, Nak)._ Kau bahkan tidak lupa kebiasaanku yang selalu mengawasi setiap misi kalian. _I am so touched (Ayahmu_ _ini_ _sangat_ _terharu)."_

 _"Stop it, Old Man. That's disgusting (Hentikan, Pak Tua. Itu_ _menjijikkan)."_ Pria berkulit tan kesal.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

 _Here the main point mentioned! (Ini dia topik_ _intinya!)_

"Aku dengar baru-baru ini kau menjebloskan seseorang ke dalam penjara. Apa itu benar?"

Pikiran Yongguk langsung melayang pada Park Kyungwook.

"Dia sudah mencurangi perusahaanku dan memberiku banyak kesulitan. Aku kira wajar membalasnya seperti itu."

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" ayah Yongguk menurunkan nada suara, tak ada lagi kesan bijak dalam kalimatnya melainkan menjadi tegas. "Marganya Park. Dia bagian dari klan Park."

Yongguk terdiam.

"Kau tidak berpikir sampai ke sana? Atau kau melupakannya? Klan Park, kelompok mafia yang pernah bermasalah dengan kelompok kita." Ayahnya menebak. "Kau pasti terlalu fokus pada hal lain hingga mengabaikan kemungkinan sebesar itu mengingat kaulah yang seharusnya paling tahu seperti apa klan Park. Kau, Yongnam, dan Yoongi. Kalian bertiga yang pernah berhadapan langsung dengan mereka."

Yongguk masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa, di dalam kepalanya sedang berputar banyak memori yang sejatinya tidak ingin dia ingat. Jika bisa, dia akan benar-benar menghapusnya tanpa sisa.

"Guk-ah." Ayahandanya memanggil. "Sejak insiden itu klan Park menaruh dendam pada kelompok kita dan tidak segan menarget siapapun yang terbukti punya hubungan dengan kita. Kau mungkin tidak sengaja menjebloskan anggota mereka ke penjara, namun hal itu bisa mereka jadikan alasan untuk menuntut balas pada kita. Waspadalah terhadap setiap gerakan kecil di sekitarmu. Jangan sampai kau terbawa emosi dan melupakan instingmu. Ingat, tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan kalau kau mati. Aku tidak mau peristiwa yang menimpa Yongnam dan Yoongi terjadi juga padamu."

Yongguk masih diam, bahkan ketika ayahnya berpamitan dan beranjak pergi dari bilik sebelah, lelaki tersebut tetap bergeming.

Ayah Yongguk berjalan kembali ke lobi restoran menuju pintu keluar. Kemunculannya disambut bungkukan badan para pelayan dan pegawai restoran dengan beberapa orang bersetelan jas hitam. Ia membalas dengan anggukan, melanjutkan langkah ke mobil yang diparkir tepat di depan pintu masuk restoran.

"Haah, anak itu benar-benar tidak berubah." Ayah Yongguk mengeluh panjang ketika sudah duduk di dalam mobil. Kalimatnya dibalas senyuman oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang memegang kemudi.

"Itu tandanya Tuan Muda masih sehat wal afiyat, Tuan." Pria paruh baya yang menjadi asisten pribadi ayah Yongguk menyahut.

"Syukurlah. Setelah bertahun-tahun hanya melihatnya dari jauh, akhirnya aku bisa bicara lagi dengan dia seperti ini. Tepat yang Yongnam bilang, anak itu benar-benar _lost._ Dia seperti dibutakan oleh sesuatu hingga tidak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya sama sekali."

"Berarti keputusan Tuan Muda Buster meminta anda menegurnya itu tepat."

"Hmm. Yongguk itu setipe dengan Yoongi, harus sering-sering diingatkan supaya tidak terlena dengan keadaan. Mereka tidak seperti Yongnam yang pemikir dan masih bisa berkepala dingin di tengah keadaan genting. Yongguk lebih banyak mengikuti instingnya yang bisa membuatnya lupa pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain jika dia terlalu fokus pada satu hal."

"Itulah mengapa anda menyatukan mereka di dalam tim. Perbedaan alami yang mereka miliki akan bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain."

"Ya, sekarang tinggal mencari partner untuk Yoongi—ah, ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah bisa menghubungi Yoongi?"

Pria yang sedang mengemudi nampak menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, Tuan. Saya belum dapat menghubungi Tuan Muda Suga. Bawahannya juga tidak ada yang tahu dia pergi kemana."

"Aku harap anak itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Dia terlihat kecewa waktu aku melarangnya ikut Hurricane."

"Anda melarang karena mencemaskan keadaannya. Biar bagaimanapun Tuan Muda sudah mengalami kejadian yang membuatnya sangat terpukul."

Ayah Yongguk kembali sependapat. "Sangat disayangkan memang. Padahal gadis itu baik dan menyenangkan. Aku tidak keberatan punya menantu seperti dia."

"Saya akan mencoba melacak keberadaan Tuan Muda Suga lagi."

Laju mobil memelan bertahap hingga akhirnya berhenti sama sekali karena terhalang lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah.

"Aku ingin ke Korea," ujar ayah Yongguk dijawab anggukan oleh asistennya.

 _"Yes, Sir."_

-o-

Drrt. Getaran ponsel di meja mengalihkan perhatian Yongnam yang sedang memeriksa laporan perusahaan yang beberapa bulan terakhir tidak dia cek. Pria itu membaca nama Yongguk tertera di layar dan langsung nyengir, seolah paham dengan obrolan macam apa yang sudah menunggunya.

 _"Yo, Bro,"_ dia menyapa lebih dulu.

"Ini ulahmu 'kan?" suara berat Yongguk menyahut tanpa nada dari seberang.

 _"You met him?_ _Sorry_... _(Kau sudah_ _bertemu_ _dengannya?_ _Maaf_... _)"_ Yongnam mendesis namun dengan mulut masih nyengir lebar yang tidak menampakkan rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah membuat semua rencanaku berantakan."

"Rencana yang mana? Sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan membantumu. Katakan saja," bujuk Yongnam.

 _"Forget it,"_ Yongguk mengesah. "Sejak kapan kau menyadarinya? Kalau Park Kyungwook punya hubungan dengan klan Park."

"Sejak kau menyebut namanya. _By the way,_ aku sekarang selalu berprasangka buruk pada siapapun yang bermarga Park dan akan langsung mencari datanya. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu karena kau terlihat sangat fokus pada Himchan."

"Apa mereka (klan Park) melakukan sesuatu sejak Park Kyungwook ditangkap?"

"Sebenarnya mereka selalu 'melakukan sesuatu'. Mengincar kita, _I mean_. Tapi kalau soal kasus Park Kyungwook sepertinya belum ada keputusan apa-apa di pihak mereka. Lagipula, tanpa menggunakan alasan membalas dendam untuk Park Kyungwook, kelompok itu akan tetap mengincar kita. Intinya, sekarang kita sedang diburu oleh klan Park. _So, be careful._ "

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal, _Asshole?"_ Yongguk menggerutu.

"Sudah ku bilang, melihatmu sangat fokus pada Himchan membuatku tidak berkutik. Aku yakin kau juga tidak akan mau mendengarku begitu saja."

"Tapi bukan berarti juga kau harus membuatku bertemu Pak Tua itu!" Bentakan Yongguk membuat Yongnam menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

 _"Aw~ sorry baby~"_ Yongnam mencicit. "Rasanya lama sekali aku tidak mendengarmu berteriak. Sejak kau bertemu dengan Himchan."

 _"Fuck!"_ Umpatan tertahan di seberang membuat Yongnam ganti terkikik.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu sekarang?"

"Keputusan apa?" Yongguk masih kesal.

"Tentang klan Park. Setelah kau mendengar info ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka? Saranku, jangan gegabah. Mereka sama liciknya dengan kita, aku yakin mereka akan menggunakan segala cara untuk menang termasuk melibatkan orang terdekat kita."

 _Himchan!?_ Yongguk tersadar.

"Tenang saja. Kalau soal Himchan dan Hyeonam aku sudah minta dicarikan orang terbaik untuk menjaga mereka," ujar Yongnam seolah bisa menebak isi pikiran saudara kembarnya.

Yongguk menghela napas lega.

"Tapi tetap, kau tidak boleh lengah. Informanku bilang kemungkinan di dalam kelompok kita ada yang menjadi mata-mata klan Park." Kalimat Yongnam kembali membuat alis tegas Yongguk mengerut.

"Siapa? Suga?"

"Hah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyebut Yoongi?" Yongnam membalas heran.

"Kau tidak mencurigainya?" tanya Yongguk sama heran.

"Namanya bahkan tidak ada di daftar tersangka," jawab sang kakak. "Bukankah pacar Yoongi juga sudah dibunuh klan Park? Mana mungkin setelah itu dia mau bekerja sama dengan mereka?"

"Sejak awal Park Jimin adalah mata-mata dari klan Parkㅡ"

"Tapi dia lalu jatuh cinta pada Yoongi dan memutuskan untuk berhenti sebagai mata-mata. Karena hal itu dia dibunuh kelompoknya sendiri. Kalau aku jadi Yoongi, aku akan memilih dendam daripada bekerja sama meskipun memang Jimin aslinya bagian dari mereka." Yongnam memotong penuturan Yongguk. "Tapi karena kau yang bilang, aku akan menyelidiki Yoongi juga. Anak itu memang sedikit susah ditebak."

Yongguk menghela napas pelan. "Terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkanku."

 _"You're welcome, Bro,"_ balas Yongnam sambil tersenyum. " _By the way,_ aku masih penasaran kenapa kau mengira Yoongi adalah mata-mata. _Is there something I dunno? (Apa aku ketinggalan_ _sesuatu?)"_

"Akan aku ceritakan di Korea nanti," jawab Yongguk.

Yongnam mengedikkan bahu. "Okay."

-o-

"Kau punya informan lain?" desis Suga.

"Wajar 'kan? Lagipula kau itu anak buah Bangster. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menyerahkan seluruh tanggung jawab misi ini padamu. Sebab aku juga tidak tahu seberapa loyal kau pada pimpinanmu. Bisa saja, kau berubah jadi pedang bermata dua. _Who knows. (Siapa yang tahu)."_ Pemuda bermata runcing mengedikkan kedua bahu.

Suga menyeringai. "Kalau memang sejak awal kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku, kenapa kau mengajakku bekerja sama?"

"Karena melihat orang tersiksa setelah dipaksa berkhianat itu sangat menyenangkan," jawab pemuda bermata runcing membuat tatapan Suga berkilat sekali lagi.

"Aku bilang sekali lagi padamu, aku menerima tawaran ini bukan karena takut atau apa pada kalian tapi karena kebetulan tujuan kita sama, mengalahkan Bangster. Jadi jangan sombong setelah memberiku beberapa perintah."

"Wow. Sebuah kebetulan yang sangat pas, _isn't it?_ Atau mungkin memang dari awal kau sengaja bekerja sama dengan kami untuk menyusup lalu di detik terakhir, BAM! berbalik mengkhianati kami."

Di luar dugaan, Suga tersenyum. "Ide bagus," ujarnya. "Patut dicoba. Sejujurnya aku juga ingin tahu, apa kau sehebat cara bicaramu kalo dihadapkan pada pertarungan yang sebenarnya."

Kini giliran senyuman di wajah pemuda lawab bicara Suga yang menghilang. Tatapan kedua mata runcingnya menajam. "Nyalimu sangat besar," dia mendesis.

"Itu yang selalu diajarkan padaku. Bernyali besar. Lagipula, aku juga sudah cukup banyak melihat bagaimana kelompokmu bergerak. Kalian selalu terburu-buru, contohnya mengeksekusi pengkhianat dengan langsung membunuhnya di tempat tanpa mencari tahu lebih dulu apa dia sudah membocorkan informasi internal atau tidak. Tapi maaf saja, gertakan seperti itu tak akan mempan padaku." Suga memberi jeda sejenak pada kalimatnya.

Dia melanjutkan dengan menurunkan nada suara, mengintimidasi dalam datar dan dingin kalimatnya. "Karena sebelum bisa membunuhku, aku akan menghabisi kalian semua. Kau sendiri juga sudah menyebutku pedang bermata dua. Mau ke depan atau ke belakang, aku akan menusuk semua orang sampai mati."

Pemuda bermata runcing tidak menjawab, membangkitkan hening yang dibalut oleh ketegangan.

"Kh." Ia menyeringai. "Inilah alasan kenapa aku selalu malas bertemu denganmu. Negosiasi denganmu tidak pernah berjalan tenang dan cuma membuatku ingin membunuhmu."

"Kau akan dapat kesempatan untuk membunuhku nanti." Suga meminum kopinya. "Itu pun kalau kau tidak mati lebih dulu." Dia melanjutkan dengan satu sudut bibir naik.

Brak! Pemuda bermata runcing memukulkan tangan ke meja, habis kesabaran.

"Tangkap Kim Himchan dan gunakan dia sebagai umpan memancing Bangster keluar. Waktumu satu minggu. Kalau sampai kau gagal, adik perempuanmu akan aku bunuh."

Mata sayu Suga seketika menajam kembali.

"Akan ku buat dia mati di depanmu seperti dulu kau melihat kematian Jimin." Pemuda bermata runcing menyeringai sebelum berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan Suga yang mengikuti gerakannya dengan lirikan pedas.

 _Gara-gara_ _gadis_ _tidak_ _berguna_ _itu_ _minta_ _bantuan_ _untuk_ _mengusir_ _Hoshi_ _mereka_ _jadi_ _tahu_ _soal_ _Woozi. That bitch!_ Suga memukulkan tangan ke meja membuat kopi di dalam cangkir bergoyang.

 _Tapi yang lebih penting, siapa_ _informannya yang sudah_ _mengambil_ _foto_ _Himchan? Harusnya_ _itu salah satu orang yang dekat_ _dengan Kim Himchan._

Suga meraih ponsel, menyalakan layar, dan mengetik sederet nomor dengan cepat lalu menekan tombol telepon. Agak lama dia menunggu sampai nada dering di nomor tujuan berhenti berganti dengan suara berisik mirip plastik yang diremas dekat speaker.

"Kau sedang dimana?" alis Suga mengerut.

"Ne?" terdengar jawaban suara wanita di seberang. "Ah, aku sedang di atas kapal."

"Kemana?" tanya Suga heran.

"Eungg... _I dunno. Jeju island, maybe. (Aku tidak_ _tahu. Ke pulau Jeju mungkin.)"_ Suara di seberang terdengar ragu.

"Kau masih bersama Kim Himchan?"

"Ne. Aku sedang melihatnya sekarang."

"Dia sendirian atau bersama seseorang?"

 _"She's with someone I dunno. (Dia bersama_ _seseorang yang tidak aku kenal.)"_

Mata Suga terbeliak terkejut. "Kau yakin kau tidak mengenalinya?" Dia menegaskan.

"Ne. Aku sudah mencocokkan wajahnya dengan semua foto yang kau berikan, tapi dia bukan salah satu dari mereka."

 _Kim Himchan_ _sedang_ _bersama_ _seseorang yang tidak ada di dataku. Berarti aku belum_ _pernah_ _melihat dia,_ batin Suga.

 _"Send me the picture. I'll call you later (Kirimkan_ _foto orang yang bersama_ _Himchan. Aku akan menelponmu_ _lagi_ _nanti),"_ tutup Suga lantas berdiri, melangkahkan kaki menuju mobil yang diparkir tak jauh dari kafe.

 _Why can it be this mess up? (Kenapa_ _semua_ _jadi_ _berantakan_ _seperti_ _ini?) Semua di luar_ _perhitunganku. Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Suga masuk ke dalam mobil, mendudukkan diri di kursi pengemudi, hendak melempar ponsel ke dashbor namun batal karena benda layar datar tersebut membunyikan dering pesan masuk. Suga membuka email yang barusan datang. Sebuah foto berkualitas HD memperlihatkan sosok Himchan berdiri di anjungan kapal dengan Hohyeon di gendongannya dan seorang pria berada di sampingnya. Suga memicingkan mata, memperbesar foto tepat di wajah lelaki itu. Rambut lurus berponi, mata bulat, wajah kecil, dan senyum ramah membuat ekspresi wajah lembutnya terlihat polos.

 _Dia bukan_ _anak_ _buah Buster ataupun_ _Bangster,_ desis Suga dalam hati.

 _Siapa dia?_

.

"... _orang-orang polos seperti_ _itu paling bagus_ _digunakan_ _untuk_ _mencari_ _informasi karena dapat_ _menipu_ _banyak orang dengan muka innocent-nya_..."

-o-

"Lauuut~" Himchan menghirup dalam-dalam udara lembab bercampur bulir air asin tanpa peduli pada rambut panjangnya yang ikut basah dan mulai lengket akibat embun.

"Lama sekali aku tidak pergi ke laut." Wanita itu mendesis. "Hohyeon-ah, apa kau suka laut juga? Hm? Kau menyukainya?" Dia beralih pada bayi dua bulan yang berada di gendongan, yang sengaja dia arahkan muka mungilnya ke depan supaya langsung terkena hembusan angin.

"Ei~" Hohyeon tersenyum lebar. Kedua tangan kecilnya terjulur dan menggapai-gapai udara dengan sepasang kaki mungil tak berhenti bergerak riang. Jari-jemari besar menyambut uluran tangan Hohyeon, membiarkan telunjuknya digenggam kuat oleh bayi laki-laki tersebut. Kepala berambut hitam lebat milik Hohyeon mendongak, memandang si pemilik jari yang dia genggam lalu anak itu kembali tersenyum. Dengan riang dia menggoyang-goyangkan jari besar di pegangan tangan mungilnya, bahkan menarik telunjuk tersebut untuk masuk diemut ke dalam mulut.

"Kyeowo~ kau benar-benar sangat tenang dan menggemaskan!" Sebuah kepala bulat berambut coklat pendek maju untuk mendusel pada wajah Hohyeon membuat bayi tersebut terkekeh, lalu dengan cepat dia mencuri kecupan di salah satu pipi gembul yang masih empuk seperti kue mochi.

Himchan hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah pemuda yang terlampau gemas pada anaknya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu harus pergi denganku, Jisoo-ya. Sebenarnya aku ingin Jongup saja yang menemaniku tapi ternyata dia sibuk," ujar Himchan dibalas senyuman oleh sepasang bulan sabit di mata bulat Jisoo yang melengkung.

"Tak apa, Noona. Aku sangat senang bisa membantumu karena aku juga sangat senang bisa bersama Hoithoit ini. Uuuunch~" Jisoo memencet gemas kedua pipi tembam Hohyeon hingga menjepit bibirnya, membuat wajah bayi itu terlihat seperti anak ayam. Jisoo tertawa puas akan kelakuannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa pergi sendiri, tapi Jieun memaksa untuk mencarikan teman," ujar Himchan.

"Jangan," sahut Jisoo cepat. "Pergi sendirian itu berbahaya. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan kesialan akan menimpamu." Dia tersenyum lembut.

Si ibu muda kembali tertawa kecil. "Kau benar. Aku ini memang sering sial."

 _"I don't think so (aku pikir_ _tidak_ _begitu juga). I mean,_ kesialan tidak selalu datang dari dalam diri sendiri, bisa saja dia datang dari hubunganmu dengan orang lain." Jisoo menatap lurus kedua mata hitam Himchan. "Seperti, kau bisa diincar karena tak sengaja sudah terlibat dengan orang-orang yang berbahaya."

Himchan terdiam.

"Ah, mumpung pemandangannya bagus, mau ku foto?" Celetuk Jisoo kembali menyunggingkan senyum, tangannya mengacungkan ponsel, dan mau tak mau Himchan ikut tersenyum juga meski dalam hati dia sedikit memikirkan kalimat pemuda itu barusan.

Beberapa meter dari tempat Himchan dan Jisoo berada, sepasang mata bulat mengamati seksama gerak-gerik mereka berdua. Rambut coklatnya berkibar panjang, disematkan lembut ke belakang telinga oleh jemari lentik yang salah satu jarinya nampak cacat akibat kuku yang terlepas.

.

 _"...kau bisa_ _diincar karena tak sengaja_ _sudah_ _terlibat_ _dengan orang-orang yang berbahaya..._ "

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Maapkeun sudah membuat Kakak semua menebak-nebak, hehe (sebenernya sengaja sih #plak)  
Susah-susah gampang ya, namanya juga cerita misteri. Ditambah tokohnya lumayan banyak, wkwk  
Tapi Myka udah kasih banyak hint gampang kok buat dicocokin. Tinggal dicermati aja, meski memang untuk tokoh baru belum ada hint-nya  
DAN BEBERAPA TEBAKAN KALIAN ADA YANG BENAR! YES, MYKA BAHAGIA


	7. 5

_Are you friend or villain?_

#banghim #bap #gs #t

 **Bang Him!  
5**

"Jihoon-ah, apa kau tidak punya toner?"

Woozi menolehkan kepala ke suara yang berasal dari kamar mandi yang pintunya dibiarkan terbuka. Dia tidak memberi jawaban membuat suara barusan terdengar lagi.

"Jihoon-ah!?" sebuah kepala berambut coklat melongok dari dalam toilet.

"Tidak ada." Baru Woozi menjawab membuat gadis yang bertanya padanya langsung mencibir.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita tidak punya toner?" dia mengomel, kembali masuk ke dalam toilet. "Yang kau punya cuma facial foam dan pelembab. Kau bahkan tak ada bedak dan serum kinclong. Yah! Hidup di jaman sekarang tidak bisa hanya berbekal cinta dan kesetiaan! Kau harus merawat dirimu untuk membuat para lelaki tidak berpaling!"

Woozi yang mendengarkan sambil duduk di ranjang, cuma menghela napas. Sudah sejak kemarin wanita tak dia kenal tersebut mengikutinya bahkan sampai menginap di rumahnya meski sudah ia tolak. Gadis berwajah Asia dengan gaya bicara Amerika itu memaksa untuk tetap bersama Woozi dengan alasan dia orang yang dikirim oleh Suga untuk melindunginya.

Siapa yang akan percaya!?

 _"_ _Mana Hoshi?" tanya Woozi saat wanita ramping berambut coklat panjang tersebut muncul untuk kedua kalinya (yang pertama ketika mereka berpapasan di gang sebelum mengejar Hoshi) namun kali itu dengan baju robek dan compang-camping, berbeda dari pertemuan beberapa menit sebelumnya dimana pakaiannya masih utuh dan lebih bersih._

 _"_ _He's gone."_

 _Sepasang mata sipit Woozi membeliak._

 _"_ _Bukan 'mati'." Gadis berambut panjang mengkoreksi cepat ucapannya. "Aku tidak tahu dia hidup atau mati, yang pasti dia sekarang sudah pergi."_

 _"_ _Kau musuh Hoshi?" desis Woozi seraya mundur beberapa langkah. Mengambil sikap waspada._

 _"_ _Well, apa kau yakin laki-laki itu ada di pihakmu juga?"_

 _Woozi terdiam. Kembali mengingat bagaimana Hoshi menangkapnya dan memaksa dia untuk memberi informasi mengenai Suga, serta tidak segan meletuskan senjata api padanya._

 _"_ _Tidak..." gadis mungil mendesis membuat wanita di depannya menjentikkan jari._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu tak masalah aku mengusirnya pergi. Ya 'kan?"_

"Kau seharusnya membeli beberapa produk perawatan wajah. Kalau kau tak suka dengan merk lokal, cari saja yang dari Korea. Banyak kok online shop yang mengimport-nya." Gadis berambut panjang melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar mandi seraya mengulapkan handuk pada muka yang nampak basah dan segar. Ia melempar handuk ke kursi di samping ranjang lantas menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur, menggeliatkan badan ramping dalam balutan tanktop dan celana super pendek di samping Woozi yang hanya menatapnya diam.

"Kau tidak ada kegiatan 'kan hari ini? Let's just chillin' today, aku sudah terlalu banyak bergerak kemarin. Aku ingin malas-malasan saja sekarang." Wanita bermata bundar itu menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Who're you?" desis Woozi.

"Aku 'kan sudah memberitahumu kemarin. Namaku Angel." Gadis berambut panjang meraih ponselnya yang berada di nakas.

"Nama aslimu?" tanya Woozi lagi.

"Aku tidak punya," jawab Angel.

"Bohong," ketus gadis mungil. "Orang-orang seperti kalian selalu punya nama asli. 'Angel' itu pun pasti hanya code name-mu saja. Seperti 'Suga' dan 'Woozi'."

"You know right~" Angel mengulurkan tangan untuk menoel ujung hidung Woozi menggunakan jari lentik tangannya. "Kalau kau sudah tahu, lebih baik kau diam. Let secret be secret. Ne, Jihoon-ah?"

"Kalau begitu berhenti memanggilku Jihoon!" Woozi menepis jari di wajahnya dengan kasar.

"So rude~" Angel mencibir. "Nama Jihoon kedengaran lebih lucu dan sesuai dengan dirimu, so aku menolak berhenti memanggilmu Jihoon. Jihoonie~"

Woozi mendengus kesal. Ia merasa seperti lepas dari ancaman bom namun malah terjebak di area ranjau darat. Hoshi memang pergi tapi sebagai gantinya malah muncul wanita yang lebih merepotkan dan riweuh seperti Angel. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Don't go anywhere. I wanna chillin' today," ujar Angel memperingatkan lantas menyamankan posisinya berbaring di ranjang dan mulai menutup mata. Kembali, Woozi hanya menghela napas keras.

-o-

"Sudah sampai~" ujar Jisoo ketika menurunkan tas yang berada di bahu serta punggungnya ke lantai sebuah kamar sementara Himchan membuka jendela yang mengarah langsung ke pemandangan laut lepas.

"Terima kasih, Jisoo-ya," ujar Himchan menyunggingkan senyum pada pemuda yang duduk selonjoran di lantai.

"Sama-sama, Noona." Jisoo memperhatikan wanita yang lebih tua dengan hati-hati meletakkan bayinya yang sedang tidur ke atas ranjang. "Apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan ke beberapa tempat wisata. Aku tidak akan lama kok, paling cuma 3-4 jam. Kalau kau mau jalan-jalan sendiri ke tempat lain juga tidak apa-apa," jawab Himchan.

"Aku mau kemana di tempat ini? Aku tidak kenal Jeju." Jisoo nyengir.

"Ya, pergi kemanaaa gitu. Mencari kenalan, mencari wanita," gurau Himchan menuai tawa kecil pemuda bermata bulat. Jisoo merebahkan badan di alas tatami, menggeliat hingga persendian tulangnya berbunyi.

"Aku tidak punya hobi seperti itu," desis Jisoo.

"Jadikan hobi dong, 'kan lumayan kau punya kenalan di setiap tempat yang kau singgahi. Jadi waktu mau kemari lagi kau tidak merasa sendirian sebab ada tempat tujuan," ujar Himchan.

"Memang Noona ada kenalan di sini?" tanya Jisoo balik.

"Hmm~" mata bundar Himchan menerawang. "Tidak."

"Waeee~ lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku mencari kenalan?" Jisoo protes. Gadis yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur langsung tergelak.

"Supaya kau tidak sepertiku yang tidak tahu siapa-siapa ini," jawab Himchan.

"Eii~" pemuda tinggi bangkit dari rebahannya dan mengambil salah satu tas di lantai. "Aku ke kamarku dulu, Noona. Kalau perlu sesuatu panggil saja."

"Eum," Himchan mengangguk, melihat Jisoo melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar menuju pintu di ruangan sebelah. Mereka memang sengaja menyewa kamar yang bersebelahan supaya bisa lebih mudah saling menjaga.

Usai Jisoo menutup pintu, Himchan langsung menghela napas dalam. Ia mengalihkan mata pada langit biru pulau Jeju yang terlihat dari jendela, pandangannya mengabur.

 _Yongguk-ah, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?_

.

Jisoo masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung mengunci pintu dari dalam. Dia bergegas mendekati jendela yang masih ditutupi gorden, disibaknya sedikit kain itu hingga cukup baginya untuk mengintip keluar bangunan dan jalanan. Tangan kanan merogoh saku celana mengambil sebuah teropong kecil yang juga berfungsi sebagai kamera. Pemuda tersebut mengarahkan lensa pada sesosok orang yang berdiri di tepi jalan berseberangan dengan jendela kamar tempatnya serta Himchan berada.

 _It really is spy..._

Jepret, jepret, jepret. Jisoo mengambil gambar melalui teropongnya. Dia merogoh saku lain celana dan kali ini mengambil sebuah kamera mungil berbentuk kotak. Dengan mudah pemuda itu menempelkan kamera yang sudah menyala di salah satu sisi jendela sehingga dapat merekam posisi sosok yang menarik perhatiannya sementara dia bergegas membuka tas, lalu menyalakan laptop.

Jisoo mengambil kabel untuk dihubungkan pada laptop serta kamera teropongnya. Pemuda itu memperbesar gambar dari kamera tepat di bagian wajah dengan tetap mempertahankan kualitas resolusinya. Jari Jisoo lantas menari lincah di keyboard, masuk ke laman databases yang dia inginkan dan mulai mencocokkan wajah hasil pembesaran gambar dengan satu per satu foto di data pribadi penduduk yang total jumlahnya mencapai milyaran menggunakan fitur pemindai.

Sementara laptopnya masih mencari identitas melalui foto, Jisoo mengambil ponsel. Dia mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

 **"** **There is spy."**

Balasan atas pesannya masuk lebih cepat dari dugaan.

 **"** **Kill it."**

Jisoo terdiam.

 _Langsung membunuhnya?_

Ia bangkit mendekati jendela dan kembali mengintip orang yang masih bergeming di seberang jalan yang sesekali mendongakkan kepala, jelas-jelas memandang ke arah jendela kamar Jisoo atau Himchan ia tak tahu.

 _Sebagai seorang mata-mata, orang itu terlalu ceroboh. Mengawasi targetnya dengan blak-blakan. Apa dia masih amatiran?_

Pip, terdengar suara notifikasi. Pemuda tinggi bergegas meninggalkan jendela dan mendekati laptopnya, ia langsung mengerutkan kening melihat layar yang memunculkan tanda silang.

 _Wajahnya tidak terdaftar di databases penduduk dunia? Itu berarti harusnya dia sudah mati atau bisa jadi keberadaannya ilegal di seluruh negara._

Jisoo tersentak.

 _Ilegal...? Apa dia bagian dari perdagangan manusia?_

-o-

"Sudah berapa lama kau bersama dengan Hoshi?" tanya Angel sambil sibuk mengoleskan kutek ke kuku kakinya.

"Apa maksudmu sudah berapa lama?" balas Woozi, nada suaranya berubah sinis. "Jangan bicara seolah-olah aku dekat dengan dia."

"Memangnya tidak? Kau terlihat mencemaskannya kemarin." Angel meniup-niup kutek di kakinya. "Memakai kutek begini rasanya akan sia-sia kalau nanti langsung bertemu kasus, pasti jadinya rusak semua kukuku." Ia mengomel sendiri.

"Aku cuma..." pipi halus Woozi merona. "Karena dia bilang mau terus mengikutiku!"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa tenang. Dia tidak akan kembali dan kau sudah aman bersamaku sekarang," ujar Angel seraya tersenyum.

Ekspresi wajah Woozi mengeruh. "...eoh."

"Apa yang dia katakan selama bersamamu? Soal pekerjaannya, bosnya?"

Woozi menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Dia hanya bilang akan mengikutiku, lalu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi."

"Tsk. Persis seperti Suga." Angel berdecak. "Sepertinya memang anak buah Bangster sudah dilatih begitu semua. Pelit informasi."

"Apa kau bukan bagian dari mereka?" Woozi balik bertanya.

"Maksudmu?" balas Angel.

"Karena kau banyak bicara."

Wanita berambut panjang merengut. "Aku punya karakterku sendiri." Ia kesal.

"Kau bukan bagian dari mereka." Woozi bicara seolah menegaskan. Angel mengedipkan sepasang mata bulatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak cuma sekali-dua kali bertemu dengan anak buah Oppa. Baik Oppa ataupun mereka punya kebiasaan yang sama yang tidak kau lakukan waktu bertemu denganku."

Mata Angel berputar. "Contohnya?"

Woozi diam sebelum menjawab, sepasang mata sipitnya menyorot dingin dan tajam. Mirip dengan Suga.

"Angka. Kau tidak punya kode angka."

Ekspresi wajah Angel berubah mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Semua anggota kelompok Oppa masing-masing memiliki 4 digit kode angka yang mewakili inisial codename mereka yang ikut diucapkan ketika memperkenalkan diri. Tapi saat kau memperkenalkan dirimu kau tidak mengatakannya." Woozi merogohkan tangan ke punggungnya, mengambil sebuah pistol untuk diacungkan pada Angel yang masih memegang gagang kutek.

"Kau siapa? Kau bukan bagian dari kelompok Suga," desis Woozi.

 _"_ _1705\. People mention me as The Star but actually I'm a killer. I work for my boss and my code name is Hoshi. Is it enough for you?"_

 _"_ _Nickname V. Code 0005."_

 _"_ _Rapmonster. 1211"_

 _"_ _Nickname-ku Buster, code 8115. Yang di kamar sebelah ada Bangster, 8119."_

 _"_ _Dengan begini pencarian kita sudah berhasil. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu, 5119."_

Angel menyeringai. "Memangnya kau punya kode angka juga?"

"5500."

"Dan Suga?"

Woozi menarik pelatuk pistolnya perlahan. "5119."

-o-

Tok, tok, tok. Himchan mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Tak perlu menunggu lama sebab kenopnya langsung berputar dan pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Jisoo yang memegang ponsel, laman game terpampang jelas di layarnya.

"Ne, Noona?" pemuda itu bicara sambil menyunggingkan senyuman ramah, membuat wajahnya yang tampan makin terlihat manis dan enak dipandang.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar," jawab Himchan.

"Sendirian?" tebak Jisoo.

"Ne," gadis yang sedang menggendong bayinya tersenyum canggung. "Kau tahu aku tidak ingin mengajakmu?"

Jisoo mengedikkan bahu. "Secara ajaib aku memang bisa menebaknya." Ia terkekeh.

"Hati-hati, Noona. Bawalah payung. Sepertinya akan turun hujan."

Himchan menganggukkan kepala. "Aku akan segera kembali."

"Ne~" Jisoo masih tersenyum mengiringi kepergian Himchan. Begitu sosok gadis tersebut menghilang di belokan lorong, senyum di wajah Jisoo segera menghilang dalam satu detik. Dia kembali masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Pemuda tersebut mendekati jendela, memandang mata-mata yang keukeuh mengawasinya dari seberang jalan. Jisoo menyipitkan mata ketika dia melihat orang itu akhirnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berpindah tempat. Pandangan matanya kemudian beralih pada sosok Himchan yang nampak keluar dari area penginapan.

 _Dia mengikuti Noona dan bukan aku._

Jisoo bergegas meninggalkan jendela. Dia membuka tas dan mengambil sebuah jaket abu gelap ber-hoodie. Pemuda tersebut memasangkan kumis palsu di atas mulutnya dan memakai topi. Ia menyelipkan sebuah pistol di bagian belakang sabuk celana dan siap untuk keluar kamar.

Sambil berjalan cepat di lorong penginapan, Jisoo menyalakan lagi ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi pelacak yang menunjukkan titik merah berada tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Titik merah tersebut merupakan alat penunjuk posisi yang sebelumnya sudah dia tempelkan di ponsel Himchan. Dengan begitu, dia akan terus tahu keberadaan wanita itu meski tidak sedang bersamanya. Namun tujuannya kali ini bukanlah mengikuti Himchan.

 _"_ _There is spy."_

 _"_ _Kill it."_

-o-

"Well-" Angel masih tersenyum. "Aku mungkin memang bukan bagian dari kelompok Oppa-mu."

"Lalu?" sahut Woozi cepat.

"Biar aku jelaskan dari awal. Jadi Suga itu sekarang sedang berkhianat pada kelompoknya."

Ekspresi Woozi nampak terkejut.

"Dia melakukan kerja sama dengan kelompokku untuk menghancurkan timnya sendiri."

"Itu tidak mungkin-"

"Mungkin saja!" Angel menyanggah. "Buktinya dia mengirimku untuk menyingkirkan Hoshi yang merupakan bagian dari kelompoknya. Kau pikir bagaimana? Suga sudah tahu Hoshi adalah temannya, harusnya dia tenang-tenang saja kalau kau diawasi olehnya. Namun buktinya dia malah menyingkirkan anak itu. Bukankah sudah jelas dia tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan kelompoknya?"

Woozi terdiam.

"Baby girl, kondisi Oppa-mu sekarang sedang rumit. Jadi jangan menambah bebannya, 'kay? Letakkan senjatamu," ujar Angel lembut.

"Oppa sangat loyal pada kelompoknya! Dia tidak mungkin berkhianat! Lagipula, apa alasannya untuk berkhianat!?" Woozi masih mengacungkan pistol.

"Wanita." Angel menjawab tegas.

"Wanita...?"

"Suga pernah diberi perintah untuk membunuh kekasihnya sendiri yang merupakan mata-mata organisasi lain. Dia sangat marah atas perintah tersebut namun tidak bisa menolaknya. Makanya dia kemudian menaruh dendam dan bermaksud untuk menghancurkan kelompok bar-bar ini."

 _"_ _Suga pernah membunuh wanita yang dia bilang adalah pacarnya saat sedang menjalankan misi. Dia sengaja menembaknya. Sejak awal dia tahu wanita itu adalah mata-mata yang dikirim untuk mencari informasi tentang kami. Jadi saat dia punya kesempatan di dalam misi, dia membunuhnya."_

Melihat Woozi termenung, Angel tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Dengan sangat cepat dia melayangkan kakinya yang panjang untuk menendang pistol dari tangan Woozi. Senjata terlempar jauh membentur dinding. Belum cukup sampai di situ, Angel kembali melayangkan tendangan kali ini mengenai perut Woozi. Cukup keras hingga membuat gadis mungil tersebut tersungkur ke lantai sambil terbatuk.

"Maaf aku bersikap kasar padamu. It isn't my fault, kau yang memulainya," ujar Angel bangkit dari duduk dan mengambil pistol di sudut kamar. "Benda ini aku sita."

Woozi yang masih terpuruk di lantai memegangi perut, tak kuasa mengatakan apapun. Satu per satu kejadian berkelebatan di kepalanya namun tak ada satu pun yang dapat ia pahami.

Hoshi yang datang dan menanyakan soal Suga padanya.

Hoshi yang menghilang.

Angel yang kemudian datang namun ternyata bukan bagian dari kelompok Suga.

Suga yang berkhianat...

 _Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?_

-o-

Jisoo memandang sekelilingnya, pada kebun sayuran serta jalan setapak yang dia lewati. Sekarang ia sedang berada di salah satu pemukiman pulau Jeju. Satu dari desa-desa yang tenang dan asri, yang jalanannya masih berupa tanah berdebu serta bukan lapisan aspal. Para ibu pun nampak duduk di kebun, menanam benih sambil bercengkerama rukun sementara para bapak terlihat memikul karung-karung berisi pupuk.

Jisoo mengarahkan pandangan kembali ke depan, pada sosok bermantel panjang dengan sepasang kaki jenjang memakai sandal cantik dengan hak. Pemuda itu menyeringai.

 _Apa dia maniak fashion? Kenapa pergi ke desa memakai heels?_ Jisoo menahan tawa ketika melihat beberapa kali orang di depannya nyaris terjatuh sebab sandalnya terpeleset kerikil serta batu di jalanan tanah yang tidak rata.

Jisoo memindahkan tatapan pada sosok Himchan yang berjalan menggendong bayinya jauh di depan orang yang sedang dia ikuti. Wanita itu nampak tenang melangkahkan kaki sambil menepuk pantat Hohyeon yang sama sekali tidak rewel di pelukannya.

 _Padahal dia sedang dibuntuti dua orang. Tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak sadar? Yang lebih aneh lagi..._

Jisoo mengembalikan pandangan pada sosok yang berjalan di depannya sekarang.

 _Mata-mata ini apa tidak sadar jika sedang diikuti? Atau dia hanya pura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaanku? Kalau dia memang tidak sadar, berarti dia benar-benar amatiran._

Himchan berhenti berjalan sejenak untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dia memeriksa GPS, mengedarkan pandangan, lantas kembali berjalan dan berbelok di tikungan.

Melihat Himchan sudah lepas dari jangkauan pandangan, Jisoo mempercepat langkahnya mendekati orang yang juga bergegas menyusul ibu muda itu. Buk! Satu pukulan di bagian tengkuk dan penguntit tersebut langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri di tanah.

"Ckckck, dia memang amatiran." Jisoo berdecak melihat bagaimana targetnya begitu mudah dirobohkan. Ia duduk jongkok, menelentangkan sosok yang sudah pingsan, menyibakkan helaian rambut panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Cantik,"Jisoo memuji lalu meraih tas yang dibawa gadis mata-mata tersebut dan membukanya. Pemuda tinggi mengambil passpor serta ponsel. Dia menancapkan kabel pada ponsel wanita itu untuk dihubungkan pada ponselnya sendiri. Jisoo memasukkan aplikasi penyadap pada sistemnya.

"Let see who you are." Usai mengaktifkan penyadap, pria yang berprofesi sebagai polisi tersebut meraih jari tangan gadis yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Ditempelkannya sidik jari pada pemindai di layar ponsel lalu membiarkan aplikasi mencari identitasnya di antara data manusia di seluruh dunia.

Pip, pemindaian selesai. Kening Jisoo mengerut.

"Jeon Jungkook. Dari Busan. Mati tenggelam di umur 6 tahun...?"

Jisoo membuka passpor yang dia ambil dari dalam tas gadis berambut panjang.

"Joy Jewelry. Nationality USA. Asal Las Vegas." Pemuda bermata bulat berdecak keras. "Kau benar-benar korban penculikan dan perdagangan anak rupanya. Untuk siapa kau bekerja sekarang?" Jisoo mendesis, memandang gadis yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Ah, mau kau bekerja untuk siapa, aku sudah diperintahkan membunuhmu." Pemuda berambut hitam mengambil sebuah pemantik dari saku celananya. Ia membuka badan korek gas itu dan mengambil sebuah alat suntik mini yang sudah berisi cairan bening.

"Obat ini akan membuatmu seolah-olah mati kena serangan jantung," desis Jisoo. "Kau sedang pingsan jadi kau tidak akan merasakan sakitnya. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Jeon Jungkook-ssi. Kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang."

 **-TBC-**


End file.
